El Primer Lobo
by Kein Sylvan
Summary: La historia detras de la leyenda. ¿Quien fue aquel al que el legendario Terry Bogard admiraba a tal grado de considerar su heroe y que jamás podría alcanzar? Esta es la historia de Jeff Bogard, el primer Lobo.
1. ¿Broma del destino?

Los personajes de Fatal Fury pertenecen a la compañía SNK, NeoGeo, SNK/Playmore, y por ningún motivo me pertenecen (porque de ser así, ya habría salido Garou 2, Garou 3, Real Garou, Real Garou Special, etc… Bueno, ustedes queridos lectores me entienden).

EL PRIMER LOBO.

Año 1965, el año que nace el primer lobo.

_"Esta ciudad... está a un paso del infierno. En las noches solo oigo sirenas de ambulancias, o los disparos de armas de fuego. En el pasado había honor y respeto, pero ahora todo eso sale sobrando. No importa. Una vez que termine mis asuntos le diré adiós a esta ciudad para siempre"._

Capitulo 1. ¿Broma del destino?

"¡Detengan a ese mocoso!"

En 1965, Southtown, la metrópolimás grande e importante del estado, sufría por una grave crisis de inseguridad. Las guerras entre las grandes mafias se han vuelto las más violentas hasta el día de hoy. La banda "Mad Jackal" es la más sanguinaria de todas y su ambición por controlar todo el terreno no tiene límites. La ciudadanía en general es la más afectada. Secuestros, extorsiones, chantajes y asaltos son cosa de todos los días en esta ciudad. Debido a los altos índices de delincuencia, se ha perdido mucho dinero en el turismo (sobre todo porque Southtown siempre ha tenido una de las playas mas hermosas en Norteamérica), y ha afectado a varios negocios de la localidad.

Tan triste es lo que ha quedado de una ciudad que parecía tener un gran futuro, que incluso los niños luchan y roban para poder sobrevivir.

"Ay"

"¡Así te quería agarrar!"

Un comerciante que apenas vive de lo que rinde su negocio, no permitirá que nadie le robe. Ni siquiera un niño que lucha para sobrevivir en las calles. El chico iba corriendo con el botín de unos cuantos pedazos de pan, cuando debido al hambre y al cansancio, terminó tropezando y fue alcanzado por el furioso dueño de la panadería. Al señor no le importaba si era un niño, aquel mocoso iba a ser corregido y serviría de ejemplo a otros de lo que les pasaría si intentasen pasarse de listos. El panadero toma su cinturón y comienza a golpear duramente al pequeño ladrón sin restricción alguna. La gente caminaba pero nadie se atrevía a hacer algo. Tristemente, en Southtown ya solo las personas solo se preocupan por ellas mismas.

Tras un par de azotes, el panadero había descargado su furia, pero aquel muchacho no soltaba su botín, aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Pero había algo mas. El niño tenía una mirada desafiante que le decía al adulto que le volvería a robar. Retado por la simple mirada de un niño de acaso 11 o 12 años, el panadero vuelve a emprender su ataque, cuando su brazo es detenido gentilmente y con elegancia.

"Tranquilo, buen hombre. Un niño muerto no le devolverá lo que ha perdido" Dijo la amable, pero directa voz del joven que interrumpió.

"¡Suélteme! ¡No se meta en lo que no le importa! ¿O es que acaso conoce a este bribón?"

"Es verdad, no me importa, ni conozco al chico, pero no puedo hacer vista gorda si lo azota hasta matarlo. Al niño le ha quedado claro no meterse con usted."

"¿Pero quien creé que me va a pagar lo que me robó?"

Aquel joven saca su cartera. A simple vista se ve que es muy modesta, pero tiene algo de buenos billetes dentro.

"Supongo que esto pagará lo que tomó el niño y también hará que olvidemos todo esto, ¿cierto?"

"Hmph..." El señor se ve satisfecho con la transacción y se dispone a marcharse, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada al niño "Eres muy afortunado, pero ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi tienda".

El panadero regresa a su local, mientras el joven que llegó hace unos instantes trata de ayudar a levantar al niño, quien a pesar de haber soltado unas lágrimas y estar empolvado, parece estar bien.

Aquel joven vestía una ropa muy curiosa. Una camisa grisácea sin botones, sostenida por unas pequeñas cuerdas. Arremangada a las muñecas, y pantalones lisos.

"Caray chico, para la tunda que te acomodaron, estas bien. Se ve que sabes aguantar unos golpes"

"#$%&/ panadero... ¡ya me las pagará!"

Evidentemente no es lo aquel joven esperaba oír. El niño es desafiante. Otro niño no estaría diciendo nada. El joven pone una expresión de sorpresa, y termina soltando una carcajada.

"Jajajaja, aun tienes espíritu. Muy bien."

"Ungh..."

"¿Aun te duele?"

"...no"

"Eres muy orgulloso chico. Ven conmigo, vamos a ver esos golpes."

"..."

"¿Que pasa? ¿No confías en mi?"

"Aquí en Southtown nadie ayuda a nadie a menos que quiera algo."

"Bueno, pues yo no he estado aquí en los últimos 10 años, así que no me han dicho de esa regla tan tonta. Ven, no seas obstinado."

El joven toma al chico a la fuerza, y el niño no ofrece mucha resistencia. Por alguna razón, sabe que aquel joven no tiene malas intenciones. Unas cuadras mas adelante, el dúo se sienta en una banca en el parque, y el joven saca de su maleta un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"Lo bueno es que son heridas superficiales. No parece que tengas algún hueso roto. ¿Puedes mover tu brazo?"

"Si..."

"Bien, solo terminemos de vendar aquí, y listo"

El niño no quería quitarse la camisa a plena luz del día, pero prácticamente fue obligado por aquel joven para que pudiese vendarlo.

"Ahora toma esto. Es un ungüento muy bueno. Póntelo cada que te cambies las vendas"

"..."

"¿Aun no confías en mi? Ah, ya se. Es porque no te he dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Jeff, Jeff Bogard. ¿Y tu?"

"..."

"Je... 'No confíes en nadie', ¿Cierto?"

"Se ve que no eres de por aquí. La gente no ayuda a otros sin querer algo a cambio. Así funcionan las cosas aquí."

"Bueno, tal vez si quiero algo. Información."

Pero antes de que Jeff pueda hacerle unas preguntas al chico, una voz bastante agresiva les interrumpe- "Oye idiota, estas en nuestra banca."

El chico sabía que estaban en problemas. Aun no sabía porque, pero sabía que cuando 6 tipos con aspecto de pandilleros rodean a alguien, digas lo que digas, no saldrás ileso.

"Lo siento señor, pero esto es un parque público. No creo que esto o cualquier cosa de por aquí, sea de su propiedad."

El chico solo observa al joven Jeff con una mirada de 'Cállate', sabiendo que aquellos pandilleros solo buscaban, en el mejor de los casos, asustar al forastero, pero si fuesen provocados, no dudarían en demostrarle al primer boquiflojo quien manda.

Como era de esperarse, el punk toma a Jeff de su camisa en forma brusca, y levantándolo de su banca.

"Te crees muy listo, 'cola de caballo'"

"¿Quien se cree ese idiota con esas ropas?"

"A lo mejor es un amante de esos jo#$%& chinos."

"¿Así que te gustan los chinos, tipejo?"

Y la lluvia de insultos continuaba. Para colmo, Jeff traía unas ropas tradicionales de China. Y aquí en Southtown, es mal visto por varias personas.

"¿Podrías quitar tus sucias manos de mi camisa? Es un regalo de mi maestro."

Ahora el chico sabía que Jeff estaba perdido.

"Hey, oigan. No le hagan nada. No es de por aquí"

"Tu cállate mocoso, si sabes lo que te conviene. El asunto es con este amante de chinos."

El niño sabía que no podría hacer mucho, pero podría provocar alguna distracción. Puede que no conozca a Jeff, ni entienda porque quiere ayudarlo, pero no le gusta deberle nada a nadie.

"Amante de chinos lo será tu madre, imbécil."

'Al diablo', pensó el niño. Si Jeff tenía tanto deseo que lo maten, ni el podría salvarlo. Tras devolver el insulto, el intercambio de golpes no se hizo esperar. El chico, aunque no le gustara, sabía que tendría que buscar ayuda. Los policías en Southtown son de lo mas inútil en esta ciudad, pero tal vez los maleantes huyan. Aquel sujeto que sostenía a Jeff lanzó el primer golpe, pero en tan solo un segundo, Jeff suelta un cabezazo directo a la nariz. El hombre cae desplomado. Los amigos se sorprenden un poco, pero como es la clásica actitud de los cobardes, todos se ponen de acuerdo para atacar al mismo tiempo.

Solo que ni así obtienen la ventaja. Jeff comienza a golpearlos con tal precisión y fuerza que hace ver a los maleantes como tontos. Incluso uno saca un cuchillo, pero en unos instantes lo lamenta pues Jeff lo desarma y le rompe al menos 4 dedos.

Apenas habrá pasado un par de minutos, y Jeff a acabado con los pandilleros que buscaban una presa fácil. Jeff vuelve a su primer objetivo, al que piensa que es el líder de tan patética banda -el pobre diablo que lo agarró de su camisa- y lo levanta.

"Oye, supe que tienes un problema con los chinos. ¿Te molesta mi forma de vestir? "

"Ngh... Maldito. No sabes con quien te..." Pero Jeff presiona la nariz del tipo provocándole mas dolor

"Escucha. Quiero que te quede claro que no me importa tu prejuicio racista, pero ya que traes el tema, supongo que sabes donde puedo encontrar al señor Frank Lansky"

"¿Primero chinos y ahora los traga pasta? ¿Acaso buscas problemas?"

"Ese es mi problema. ¡Responde!"

"¡No sé nada!"

Jeff pensaba tomarse un poco mas de tiempo con su atacante. Después de todo, gente como el siempre saben algo'.

"Jeff, cuidado..."

Jeff escucha la advertencia del niño, y sin pensarlo, da un golpe de revés al incauto que decidió atacarlo por la espalda, pero...

"Ahora si la regaste, Jeff"

Jeff voltea y lo que golpeó fue un policía que se disponía a intervenir. Jeff mira al chico y ambos suponen que no es buena idea quedarse y pedir disculpas.

"¡Corre!"

"Buena idea"

Y el dúo corre a más no poder. Jeff sabe que su pequeño acompañante no correría igual que él, así que lo toma y lo lleva cargando.

Varias cuadras más adelante...

"Uff... creo que ya debe bastar"

"Mph... jajajajajajaja"

El chico no para de carcajear. Ahora que lo piensa, aunque su día comenzó muy mal, se ha puesto muy interesante.

"Debiste ver tu cara cuando viste que habías golpeado al poli. ¡Jajajaja! "

"¡Eso es tu culpa, mocoso! ¡Pensé que otro de los infelices que me atacaron me iba a atacar por la espalda!"

"Es que... es que... jajajajaja."

"... jajajajaja"

Cuando ambos se calmaron...

"Si hay algo peor que los pandilleros en Southtown, son los policías. Que bueno que te lo descontaste. Lo mas probable es que te hubiera sacado dinero, o te hubiera llevado con los otros babosos."

"Vaya que las cosas están mal, chico"

"Brant..."

"¿uh?"

"No soy un mocoso, niño o chico. Me llamo Brant."

Brant es el nombre. Un chico del cual Jeff se ganó la confianza bastante rápido.

"¿Dices que buscas al 'Don Lansky? Creo que te puedo ayudar."

"¿De verdad? ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?"

"Nah... pero muchos saben del Don. Tienes que buscar por el en bares de la zona este. Pero cuando hagas preguntas, mejor prepárate para las respuestas."

"No te preocupes Brant, soy fuerte."

"Lo sé. Solo que ni tu eres tan fuerte para aguantar plomo en tu corazón"

"No creo que les de tiempo para que me disparen, pero gracias"

"Bueno, mejor me voy."

"Oye Brant, ¿puede mostrarte algo que te será útil?"

Brant primero pensó que Jeff le mostraría como lanzar una patada (la verdad quedó sorprendido), pero en vez de eso, Jeff lo llevó a donde esta un restaurante muy fino.

"¿Vamos a entrar? Jeff, este es uno de los lugares mas caros en Southtown."

"No seas tonto Brant. Quiero mostrarte una manera de comer sin tener que robar. Ven, sígueme al callejón de atrás"

Brant sigue a Jeff sin dudar. Aunque lo conoce de hace unas horas, sabe que aquel joven no tiene malas intenciones.

Al llegar, esperan escondidos pacientemente. Cuando sale uno de los cocineros a sacar la basura, Brant piensa que Jeff quiere entrar por la puerta de atrás y ver que pueden tomar, pero recordó que Jeff mencionó 'no robar'. Por default, estar en la parte de atrás, significaba que...

"¿Las sobras? ¿Hablas en serio, Jeff?"

"Tranquilo Brant, confía en mi. Veamos..." Jeff saca una navaja de su bolsillo y comienza a hurgar en la basura. Brant solo se le queda observando y vigilando que nadie regrese.

"Mmmm... esto sirve... esto huele bien... cortamos aquí… no séqué es esto, pero se ve bien"

"Jeff, no jo"#$", son los desperdicios de la gente rica. Ni creas que voy a comer de eso"

"Eres muy exigente Brant, pero yo no me quejo. Ven, vámonos."

Cuando Brant y Jeff corren afuera de toda vista, Brant ve como Jeff separó y cortó la comida de tal manera que se veía muy bien. Bastante carne y considerables trozos de pan. Incluso el pequeño Brant lo vio muy bien.

"Ten Brant. Llévale esto a quien se lo estés planeando dar"

Brant se muestra bastante sorprendido. Como es que este extraño sabe de 'ella'. El no lo ha mencionado. ¿Acaso lo conoce?

"Je... cuando te conocí hoy cerca de la panadería, y vi como aguantabas la paliza que te daba aquel grandulón, vi como te aferrabas al pan. Otro niño lo hubiera soltado y corrido con su porción, pero tu llevabas mas de lo que podías cargar. Puede que me equivoque, pero supongo que hay alguien más."

"Er..."

"Bueno, eso no es de mi incumbencia. Pero puedo decirte que aguantaste como todo un hombre. Solo que los hombres no roban. "

"Bueno, tampoco hurgan en las sobras"

"Jejeje... a veces un hombre tiene que hacer a un lado su orgullo para hacer lo que debe hacer."

"Si... supongo"

Brant y Jeff caminan bastante rato. Jeff sintió la obligación de acompañar a Brant por si los pandilleros de hace rato se aparecían, pero Brant le aseguraba que estaría bien.

"Puedo seguir aquí solo. Gracias Jeff"

"De nada Brant, y a la próxima, ten mas cuidado."

Jeff ve como aquel chico corre. Se imagina que tal vez la persona que lo espera debe estar preocupada. Tal vez esta ciudad este podrida, pero aun hay gente que lucha por sobrevivir. Ahora que Jeff lo piensa, realmente no tenía razón para ayudar al chico. El se propuso todos estos años en llegar a Southtown, arreglar sus asuntos y no volver jamás.

"Debe ser la nostalgia de volver estar aquí. Si, eso debe ser... ¿no es así, papá?"

Jeff se da la media vuelta y emprende su camino. Las calles no le asustan. Desde que tenía 9 años, las calles se han convertido algo normal para el.

Por ahora, debe buscar un lugar donde dormir. La situación con Brant le tomó algo de su tiempo, pero al menos ha valido para saber donde empezar a buscar. Su primer objetivo es encontrar a Frank Lansky.

Minutos más tarde, esa misma noche, el joven Brant llegaba a su casa.

"Espero que no se dé cuenta... tengo que entrar sin hacer ruido..." Brant abre con mucha cautela la puerta de su casa, y al ver que no hay nadie, sonríe. Camina lentamente hacia la mesa para dejar la comida, pero...

"¡Te atrapé!"

Una voz sale de entre las sombras tomando por sorpresa a Brant. Es una mujer que agarra al chico y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

"Aghhh... ¡no!"

"Ja, te tengo... y nunca te voy a dejar ir."

"No, por favor, detente... me estas... agh..."

"Jajajaja... ¿Te rindes tan fácil?"

"No, por favor... ¡Mamá! Sabes que no me gustan los abrazos."

Aquella mujer, aunque parece de complexión débil, es bastante fuerte. O al menos lo suficiente para dominar a un inquieto niño de casi 12 años.

"Pues te aguantas. Me tenías bastante preocupada."

"L-lo siento. Por fa, suéltame Ma."

Pero aquella señora no es tonta. Pudo sentir las vendas en el cuerpo de su hijo.

"Hijo, ¿Que te pasó? ¿Te metiste en problemas de nuevo? ¿¡Quien te hizo esto!?"

"N-no es nada Ma. Tuve un accidente y un joven... paramédico me ayudó"

"Ay hijo, sabes que no me gusta que te metas en problemas. ¿Acaso quieres que te vuelva a castigar? Necesito que obedezcas y te quedes en casa."

"Pero estoy bien Ma. La verdad casi ni me duele. Es más, traje comida"

"¿Que es esto? ¿¡Acaso volviste a robar?! ¡GEESE!¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto!"

"No he robado nada Ma, y ya te dije que me digas Brant. ¡Odio ese nombre de Geese!"

La madre de Geese toma la bolsa de comida y ve que en efecto, no es comida enlatada o pan, son sobras.

"Esto... esto... es..."

"Lo siento Ma, pero creo que esto es mejor que robar. De verdad, es del mejor restaurante de la ciudad y el dueño dijo que no habría..."

Pero Geese es interrumpido por otro fuerte abrazo de su madre, seguido de varias lágrimas y sollozos.

"No hijo... perdóname tu a mí, que siempre te obligo a que llegues a esto. Tú... tú no deberías pasar por esto. Tu, mi pequeño Geese..."

"Ma..."

Tras una conmovedora escena en la pequeña y humilde casa Howard, Mary comienza a preparar la comida, aunque en este caso, la pone a recalentar.

"No te preocupes hijo. El día de hoy he conseguido un nuevo trabajo. El señor de la panadería es muy amable. Dice que necesita ayuda extra pues su esposa anda muy enferma y le es difícil atender su local el solo"

"Er... vaya"

"Hijo, quiero que dejes de hacer esto. Y no me refiero a la comida. Quiero que dejes de estarte peleando. No deja nada bueno."

"Ay MA... pero tu misma te enamoraste de un peleador, ¿no? No veo que tenga de malo ser fuerte si eso da resultado. Además, hoy vi a un tipo que se despacho a 6 bobos el solo. Fue genial"

"Geese... "

Mary Howard, la madre de Geese, ha criado a su hijo casi desde que nació. Desconoce el paradero del padre de Geese, pero agradece todos los días por el rayo de luz que su hijo le da. Mary sabe que debe luchar muy duro en esta ciudad para mantenerlo a salvo, pero pareciera que cada vez que se descuida, el pequeño Geese se mete en problemas. Aun así, sabe que su pequeño adolescente tiene un corazón noble y lo ama por eso. Tal vez sea porque lo quiere tanto que no puede ver defecto o malicia en el chico.

"Geese, es hora de ir a la cama. ¿Quieres que te cante algo, hoy?"

"Llámame Brant, y ya estoy algo grande para una canción de cuna, Ma"

"jeje. Nunca serás tan grande para que te deje de cantar, hijo."

"Mmmm... bueno... solo por hoy."

Algo que Geese ha adorado de su madre, es su hermosa voz. Geese siempre ha pensado que si los ángeles cantaran, jamás le llegarían a los talones a su madre. Su madre siempre ha cuidado de él en momentos difíciles. Sabe de antemano que hay días en los que ella no come para que él pueda tener sus 3 alimentos diarios. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, no podía estar de brazos cruzados. Así que poco a poco se ha ido adentrando en el duro mundo de las calles de Southtown. Peleas con otros niños callejeros, ver del duro mundo de los adultos... Geese no le teme a ello. Algún día sacara a su madre del cuartucho donde viven y tendrán una vida mejor.

"Buenas noches Ma. Te quiero."

"Y yo a ti, mi pequeño Geese..."

_¿Un encuentro crucial o una simple broma del destino? Para Jeff y Geese, este pequeño encuentro será borrado de las páginas de la historia._

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno, finalmente me he metido en el gran mundo del fanfiction. He leído muy buenas historias, y me recordaron ese viejo deseo de escribir.

Mención especial a mi futura esposa porque le he estado prometiendo mostrar sobre una obra mia del fanfiction, y a Nale (the Man) Alviso por ayudarme a hacer unas correcciones gramaticales y darme siempre su (a veces crudo) punto de vista de las cosas.

Pero bueno, esta pequeña sección es para aclarar unos puntos de la historia.

No se sabe a ciencia cierta la edad de Jeff Bogard, pero solo se sabe que es mayor que Geese. Tampoco se sabe que era de el antes de ser 'la leyenda', legado del cual sus hijos seguirían. Así que me tomé la libertad de crear una historia sobre el (porque sabemos como acabará esto) y es que nadie ha dedicado a mas de 2 paginas al buen Jeff (aunque hubo uno que leí por ahí sobre una historia alterna de Geese, pero ya dije mucho)

Y hablando de Geese, Geese es genial. De el si sabemos algún par de cosas, su edad o algo sobre su infancia (no me pidan buscar los CD dramas donde he escuchado que mencionan mas de su pasado, es un fastidio y lo más probable es que estén en japonés). Pero en estos inicios de la historia no tocaré al futuro antagonista de Fatal Fury. Solo pensé que sería imperdonable no mencionarlo. En fin.

Por favor denle un review incluso si es para decir que odian esto (pero sin lenguaje altisonante, por favor). Muchas gracias.

Edit: Por recomendacion de algunos contactos, he decidido mudar esta historia al foro de King of Fighters. Esto va mas acorde al foro de Fatal Fury, pero vamos a ver que tal. No creo mucho que el fandom de ahora sepa sobre Jeff Bogard (en realidad, casi nadie XD), pero espero que pegue mas.


	2. Lo peor de Southtown

Los personajes de Fatal Fury pertenecen a la compañía SNK, NeoGeo, SNK/Playmore, y por ningún motivo me pertenecen (porque de ser así, ya habría salido Garou 2, Garou 3, Real Garou, Real Garou Special, etc… Bueno, ustedes queridos lectores me entienden).

Capitulo 2, Lo Peor de Southtown

_"Encontrar un trabajo decente en esta ciudad no es fácil. Antes de ponerme a hacer preguntas, debo acostumbrarme al viejo vecindario. Nunca se sabe si algún día conocer bien la ciudad me ayude. Pero para colmo, la ciudad pasa por una fuerte crisis. Supongo que puedo ir a los puertos y probar suerte como cargador"._

Han pasado algunos días desde que Jeff llegó a Southtown. Aunque ha juntado una buena cantidad de dinero para mantenerse unos días, sabe que debe conseguir un empleo, al menos por ahora en lo que averigua el par de cosas que necesita saber. Por ejemplo, aun debe encontrar a Frank Lanskany. El no es su objetivo principal, pero como han pasado tantos años, debe asegurarse si el Don lo ayudará. 'Aún no...' se repite Jeff. 'Si quiero acabar esto de un solo golpe, debo ser cuidadoso. No quiero involucrar a terceros.'

Mientras Jeff iba perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó que cerca de un callejón había cierto tumulto, hasta que escuchó un grito que lo saco de su trance. El grito de una mujer. Instintivamente corrió a averiguar, pero se detuvo.

'No... Ya hice mucho con aquel niño del otro día. Debo permanecer fuera de los problemas.' Jeff cierra los ojos y los puños, pero tras un segundo de reflexión Jeff concluye que tal vez sólo pueda limitarse a ayudar, que probablemente no sea nada, pero ese grito... esa desesperación que llevaba consigo... Jeff sabía que alguien necesitaba ayuda, y no hay excusa para no ayudar a quien lo necesite si se puede.

Jeff corre al callejón donde ve a un grupo de pandilleros, que han acorralado a una joven mujer. Uno de ellos tiene a la pobre chica contra la pared. El resto observaba y 2 estaban haciendo guardia.

Uno de ellos habla a Jeff "Oye imbécil, mejor lárgate, aquí no hay nada que te interese" y saca una navaja, dando a entender lo que le pasará a Jeff si se entromete. Jeff mira de reojo a la pobre chica que esta comenzando a ser tocada lascivamente por el maleante, que lanza una mirada de auxilio.

"¡Por favor, ayúdeme!" alcanzó a gritar ella antes de que le taparan la boca. En su bello rostro, hay un fuerte golpe. Probablemente la chica se resistió y aquellos cobardes hicieron lo que los cobardes hacen.

¿Largarse? ¡Ni loco!

Jeff suelta una patada tan rápida que el tipo que lo amedrentaba con la navaja, ni siquiera supo que lo que lo derribó fue una patada. El otro solo se quedó ahí parado sorprendido por la velocidad, pero Jeff no le daría la oportunidad de concentrarse, y con un fuerte golpe directo al pecho, Jeff lo tumba.

Por ahora, el resto de los pandilleros ya se dieron cuenta que Jeff no se irá, y como era de esperarse, lo atacan. Jeff contó a 10, con el tipo que detiene a la chica incluido. Todos los maleantes sacan navajas, tubos o bates.

"Cometiste un grave error, imbécil"

"Ya cállense y ataquen." Jeff no piensa desperdiciar palabras en esas basuras. Debe actuar rápido y evitar que se organicen y lo rodeen. Debe avanzar y atacar mientras noquea uno por uno sin darles oportunidad de que lo ataquen por la espalda.

"¡HYAAA!" Jeff lanza un grito mientras corre para liberar su sed de pelea, y salta con una patada.

La técnica de Jeff esta basada en acabar con un oponente con la menor cantidad de golpes, estos deben ser precisos y certeros, pero no tantos como para acabar con su estamina. Ese fue la base en la que comenzó a desarrollar su propio estilo junto con su último maestro.

"¿¡Que hacen bola de ineptos!? ¡Sólo es uno!" Grita el tipo que sostiene a la chica cuando ve que a pesar del número, no son capaces de contener al guerrero. Así que decide tomar a la chica como escudo humano y saca su navaja.

"Quédate donde estas o me cargo a la chica, 'héroe'"

'Maldición' se dice Jeff a si mismo. Esto es lo que quería evitar. Aunque se despachó a 5 tipos lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que si no actuaba rápido, alguno de ellos recurriría a esa táctica tan cobarde.

"No me interesa lo que me hagan, pero dejen ir a la chica" dijo Jeff, pero el estaba seguro que a pesar de lo bien que se oyó decir eso, era inútil.

"¡Acábenlo muchachos!" responde aquel cobarde. Jeff debe decidir rápido. El maleante tiene a la chica y cualquier movimiento en falso puede provocar que la degolle sin querer. Pero esa chica, no se queda parada como cualquier otra rehen en su situación. Sin que el maleante se diera cuenta, pisa a su captor mientras trata de salvar su cuello. Jeff se queda sorprendido por la acción de aquella joven, pero ve con furia que su plan no salió como esperaba y el maleante terminó hiriéndola en el cuello.

"¡Maldito!" Grita un enfurecido Jeff, que no pierde tiempo y se lanza al tipo que hirió a la chica, evadiendo con gran velocidad a los otros. Cuando llega, toma a aquel tipo de la cabeza, y con el impulso, lo azota contra la pared, noqueándolo de un ataque. El resto lo observa, y Jeff voltea con los ojos inyectados de cólera. Aquellos maleantes ven al que parece ser su líder sangrando en el suelo y deciden huir.

"... Típico " dice Jeff. Pero ahora su preocupación es aquella chica. Esta saliendo sangre de su cuello, y Jeff se quita la camisa cubriendo la herida esperando detener el sangrado. No sabe si aquel desgraciado cortó alguna vena, pero no iba a dejar morir a la chica. Si no, todo esto será un desperdicio. Aquella chica, aunque herida, aun estaba consciente, pero era incapaz de gritar o hablar. Jeff la carga y sale del callejón gritando por ayuda.

"¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien que me ayude PORFAVOR!"

Muchas personas pasaban pero hacían caso omiso, pero por fortuna, sale aunque algo tarde, un joven oficial de policía.

"¿Que diablos pasó?"

"Unos maleantes... esta chica" Jeff no podía creerlo, pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía explicar la situación con claridad. Sentía que perdía el tiempo.

"Ok, olvídalo."Aquel oficial detiene un carro y prácticamente obliga al conductor a que le ayude. El oficial no tuvo que insistir mucho, aquella buena alma al ver a la chica y la sangre, le ofreció al buen Jeff llevarlos al hospital más próximo.

"Muchas gracias buen hombre" dice Jeff.

"Agradécemelo si la chica vive, amigo" Responde el no muy optimista desconocido.

El oficial se quedó y le comenta rápido a Jeff que lo buscará por una declaración, pero el joven Bogard no presta mucha atención. Salvar a la chica es lo que importa.

"Amigo, háblele a su novia y no deje que se le duerma." Comenta el conductor.

Jeff no dice nada. No conoce a la chica. No sabe que decir. Solo la ve a sus ojos y ve como la vida se le va poco a poco.

"¡Por favor, resista! ¡Va a estar bien!" Le decía Jeff. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Por fortuna, no hubo problema en llegar al hospital. Aunque el conductor ya es una persona mayor, se ve que sabe conducir muy bien y rápido si se requiere. Jeff sale con la chica y los doctores no dudaron en ayudar al ver toda la sangre.

Rápidamente la ponen en la camilla y la llevan al quirófano. Mientras, una enfermera comienza a preguntar a Jeff las preguntas de rutina.

"Joven, dígame el nombre de la paciente, y tipo de sangre"

"No... no lo sé"

"¿Que?"

"No conozco a la chica. Unos maleantes la atacaron y salió herida"

"Pero no tiene alguna identificación o algo que nos de mas datos sobre su tipo de sangre. ¿Alguna bolsa de mano?"

Jeff no sabe que responder. Lo más probable es que su bolsa sea lo primero que aquellos infelices le quitaron.

"Bueno, veremos que podemos hacer, por favor, siéntese y descanse" Dice la enfermera con tono bastante pesimista. Jeff toma asiento y espera. Se siente tan inútil. 'Maldición...' se repite cada segundo. Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido...

"¡Aquí estas!" De pronto, Jeff siente que le hablan a él.

"¿Donde están operando a tu chica?" Dice el mismo policía que lo ayudó momentos atrás.

"La llevaron al quirófano. Pero no sé nada mas."

"Mmmm... Bueno, recuperé el bolso de tu novia. El tipo al que tumbaste la tenia"

Sin decir más, Jeff reacciona. Toma el bolso y comienza a hurgar desesperadamente.

"¡Enfermera!" Jeff grita "Aquí esta su identificación. Aquí viene su tipo de sangre"

La enfermera ya estaba a punto de reprimirlo por gritar en el hospital, pero con tal noticia, sabe que no debe perder el tiempo en tonterías. Toma el dato y manda a alguien a que le den esa información al doctor. Jeff se siente mas aliviado. Al menos aun hay esperanza.

"¿Mas tranquilo, amigo?"

"Si... es que no sabíamos su tipo de sangre y ella necesitaría una transfusión"

"Sigh... entonces deduzco que no la conoces"

"No... iba pasando por ahí cuando vi a varios tipos que la atacaban. Intente ayudar, pero uno de ellos la hirió"

"Mmmm... "

Ese 'mmmm...' sonó algo incomodo. Jeff empezó a sospechar que algo malo estaba pasando sin que lo supiera.

"Lo siento amigo, pero tengo que arrestarte"

¿Que tonterías dice? ¿De pronto el estaba siendo sospechoso?

"¿Pero por qué? Yo no le hice nada."

"No lo sé, pero hasta estar seguro, debo arrestarte. Verás, aquel tipo que estampaste contra la pared, está muerto"

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Y no conoces a la victima. Lo confesaste. Hasta donde sabemos, tu pudiste haberla herido." Jeff comprende las palabras de aquel chico hace días. La policía de Southtown, es peor que la escoria.

"Maldito..."

"Tranquilo amigo. Vi como luchabas para mantener con vida a aquella chica, pero con esta declaración, cuando lleguen los detectives, te tendrán como sospechoso. Si mataste a aquel pobre diablo en defensa propia, no lo sabremos hasta que la víctima declare. Por lo tanto, debo arrestarte."

Jeff sabía que algún día iba a tener que matar a alguien si quería cumplir su venganza, pero esta situación no era nada de lo que tenía en mente. No puede arriesgarse a terminar en la cárcel, aún no.

"Lo siento oficial, pero no tengo tiempo para esto" Comenta Jeff.

Jeff toma al policía de la mano, y lo arroja al suelo. Aprovechando el escándalo, Jeff corre a la puerta de emergencia, pero en ese instante, aparecen 2 tipos con gabardina apuntándole con armas de fuego. Jeff deduce que estos son los detectives.

"No te muevas imbécil. Un paso en falso y te vuelo los sesos" Grita uno de ellos.

"A esta distancia no fallaremos, muchacho."

"Maldición" Susurro Jeff.

Este no era su día. Jeff alza las manos y es arrestado. Uno de los detectives se acerca al oficial que fue derribado y comienza a hablarle.

"Ya mero se te escapaba este, er... ¿oficial?"

"Oficial Ryan. Lo siento detective. Es fuerte." Se presenta el novato.

"Bueno, descansa hijo, este $#$%" se va a pudrir en la cárcel por herir a la chica y matar a su novio"

"Espere detective, no estamos seguros aun de la situación. Según él, estaba protegiendo a la chica"

Pero los detectives solo se miran uno al otro con frustación y tedio. Realmente no quieren discutir ni perder el tiempo con este policía novato. El trabajo de detectives es para verdaderos detectives y no aficionados.

"Bah, vamos a ver si sigue diciendo eso. Vámonos"

_Jeff escuchó todo eso. Algo le dice que la va a pasar muy mal en las próximas horas (o días). Brant se equivoco, la policía no es lo peor, son los detectives..._

**Notas del Autor:** Hola queridos lectores (revisando estadisticas... ningun review... ninguna estadística... =/ ), pues aquí de nuevo con el segundo capitulo. Como sabemos, Southtown era una ciudad que siempre ha sido conflictiba. Según lo que investigué en SNK wiki, Geese erradico todas las mafias que se le oponían y fue incluso jefe de la policía. ¿Porque esperar a que Geese fuera jefe para que se limpiaran las calles? Bueno, pues de aquí saque la idea de 'corrupción" para este capitulo. Tal vez me faltan detalles, pero culpo a mi falta de investigación sobre asuntos policiacos. Aun así, espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Y bueno, algunos fans de hueso colorado ya habrán notado la introducción de un nuevo (potencial) personaje en este capitulo. La referencia es tan obvia, pero igual no quiero arruinar la sorpresa para los que no. Saludos. Espero actualizar pronto.


	3. No puedes acorralar a un lobo

Los personajes de Fatal Fury pertenecen a la compañía SNK, NeoGeo, SNK/Playmore, y por ningún motivo me pertenecen (porque de ser así, ya habría salido Garou 2, Garou 3, Real Garou, Real Garou Special, etc… Bueno, ustedes queridos lectores me entienden).

_"Nunca rendirse, me decia a mi mismo cuando vagaba en las calles. A veces es muy difícil cuando todo esta en tu contra, pero eventualmente se acerca la luz de la esperanza. Incluso para los lobos solitarios a veces necesitan ayuda de los suyos"_

Capitulo 3, No puedes acorralar un lobo.

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que Jeff fue arrestado. Los detectives se la pasaban interrogándolo y haciéndolo parecer el villano.

Para los detectives, Jeff amenazó a la chica y a su 'novio' con la navaja que él tenía. En efecto, Jeff tiene una navaja en su bolsillo, pero para su mala suerte coincide con el mismo modelo que tenía aquel criminal. Los detectives alegan que cuando Jeff mató a aquel joven, trató de degollar a aquella chica para ocultar su crimen. Después, intercambió la navaja de la 'victima' con la de él para cambiar las huellas digitales.

Notando que ya había gente cerca, Jeff tomó a la chica y salió fingiendo pedir ayuda. Esa es la razón por la que Jeff no supo reconocer a la joven ni saber su nombre. Jeff era culpable ante la ley y pagaría por su crimen.

"Vamos chico. Por tu bien, mejor confiesa. Si vamos a juicio, te darán la pena máxima, con seguridad." Reclama el detective.

"Ustedes son los que no entienden. Yo no hice nada malo. No quería matar a aquel punk, pero lo hice porque tenía a aquella chica como rehén. ¿Díganme porque no han hablado con alguien más? ¿¡Porque no han hablado con el policía de esa ocasión!?" Jeff argumenta con justa razón, pero todo ha sido en balde.

"¡Cállate!" El otro detective suelta un fuerte revés para silenciar a Jeff, y aunque no puede evitarlo, sabe recibir un golpe. "¡No necesitamos la declaración de ese novato!¡Tenemos todo en tu contra!¡Mejor acaba con esto y tal vez salgas cuando tengas 50!"

Jeff no puede esperar tanto. No puede terminar refundiéndose en prisión. No aún. Pero intuye que si aquellos detectives tuvieran una prueba definitiva, él ya no la estaría contando. Con todo en su contra, debe resistir. Incluso la pobre excusa de abogado de oficio le recomendó declararse culpable de todos los cargos. Jeff no podía tolerar tanta injusticia y lo mandó por un tubo. Su única oportunidad es esperar a que aquella chica se recupere y pueda testificar, pero no sabe si resistirá tanto tiempo. Dios, ni siquiera sabe si aquella chica está viva.

Tras otros minutos, un oficial entra a la sala, y murmura algo a uno de los detectives y sale. Luego, aquel detective le murmura algo al otro y después de un incómodo minuto de silencio, los detectives toman asiento y miran fijamente a Jeff.

"Parece que vas de mal en peor, Jeff. La chica que degollaste finalmente murió hace unos minutos"

Al recibir tal noticia, Jeff siente como si una daga atravesara su corazón. Y ni siquiera es por el hecho de que esa chica significara su última oportunidad de limpiar su nombre o salir de ese embrollo. No, la razón era una interminable impotencia. Que a pesar de su esfuerzo, otra inocente vida se ha perdido en esta ciudad del demonio.

Jeff no puede saber si esa chica era alguien realmente 'inocente', pero cuando la tuvo en sus brazos y la miró a sus ojos, sintió como si viera a través de su alma. Jeff vio a una joven asustada, pero a la vez fuerte que se aferraba a la vida. Jeff de verdad quería salvarla.

Pero la realidad es otra. Así son las cosas en Southtown. Jeff baja la mirada y suelta las primeras lágrimas que no había derramado en casi 10 años.

"Vamos muchacho. Tranquilo. Si de verdad te sientes mal, di la verdad y acabemos con esto."

Los detectives no pierden oportunidad y Jeff ya quiere acabar con todo. Esta cansado. Siente su espíritu quebrado y que todo se va al carajo.

"...Quiero estar solo." comenta Jeff.

Uno de los detectives se muestra impaciente y comienza a amenazar a Jeff. Le exige que confiese su doble crimen y tal vez la ley de Southtown tenga clemencia, pero a pesar de las amenazas y un par de bofetadas, Jeff no se inmuta.

Pasan 15 minutos de agonía, cuando suena la puerta. Esta vez es el mismo oficial de hace rato que vuelve a murmurar otra cosa. Esta vez, la cara del detective no permanece estática. Cuando el oficial se va, el detective vuelve a murmurar algo a su compañero.

"No me ch*%&$. ¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto?"

"Así es, compañero" Responde con resignación.

Ambos detectives voltean a ver a Jeff y este ve la consternación de los detectives. Sin saber lo que pasa, uno de ellos se acerca y comienza a quitarle las esposas.

"Lárgate Bogard, eres libre"

"¿Qué?" Responde Jeff, aun dudoso de creer lo que aquel hombre le dice.

"¡Que te largues he dicho!"

Una vez libre de esposas, Jeff siente el impulso de agarrar al detective y romperle un par de costillas, pero tiene más interés en saber que ha acontecido. Cuando Jeff llega a las oficinas de la comisaria, ve con alegría que está aquella chica. Ella tiene vendajes en su cuello, pero por todos los cielos, ¡está viva! De no ser por la alegría, Jeff se pondría a llorar de felicidad. No, tal vez puede hacer ambas.

"Pero... ¿cómo? Me... me dijeron que habías muerto." Exclama alegremente Jeff. La chica débilmente sonríe, como si respondiera a su pregunta, pero no dice nada. Jeff no comprende hasta que alguien más responde.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién te dijo eso?" y Jeff reconoce aquella voz. Al mirar al otro lado, ve a aquel policía que estuvo el día del ataque.

"Uh... ¿tú?"

"Je, te dije que te creía. Pero creo que no nos hemos presentado, señor Bogard. Soy el oficial Jake Ryan. Por cierto, si me vuelves a derribar como el otro día, te mato."

Jeff recordó aquel incidente en el hospital cuando iba a ser arrestado por el oficial, y en un momento de desesperación, lo derribó.

"Oh... lo siento. Es que..."

"Jajaja. Ok, olvídalo. No presenté cargos en tu contra" Responde de buena manera el oficial Ryan.

Jeff y Jake se dan un buen apretón de manos. Jake le explica a Jeff que debe llenar unas formas, y que se ha encargado de que su abogado se encargue del papeleo. Unos minutos mas tarde, Jeff y compañía salen de la estación.

"No entiendo bien que está pasando, pero muchas gracias Jake."

"Si, bueno, hay todo un desmadre aquí. A los detectives ya no les gusta hacer su trabajo y quieren que todo sea más fácil. Lo bueno es que no confesaste nada, o ya estarías refundido en la cárcel"

"Ese maldito detective..."

"Si, me imagino." Y Jake comenta en un tono mas serio "Jeff, debo explicarte todo desde que fuiste arrestado. Supongo que te explicaron porqué sospechaban de ti"

"Así es. Según esto, yo acorralé a..."

De pronto Jeff se detiene a pensar. Ve a la chica y se queda mudo. La chica se sonroja un poco por la mirada que le ha dado Jeff, pero no puede decir nada. Jake entiende más rápido el predicamento de Jeff.

"Ahhh, ok. Creo que ese infeliz ni te dijo el nombre de la señorita para que siguiera fuerte la versión de que no conocías a la víctima. Jeff, déjame presentarte Lily McGuire"

Finalmente Jeff aprende el nombre de la chica que lo salvó. Lily…

"Mucho gusto Lily." Dice Jeff, a lo que Lily responde con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, los detectives alegaban que atacaste a aquel rufián" Jake continua su explicación "y a la señorita Lily. Hiciste bastantes cosas para ocultar tu crimen."

"Esos malditos"

"No soy detective, pero regresé a la escena del crimen. Hice mis propias deducciones y traté de hacérselas ver a los detectives, pero no me hicieron caso. Cuando la señorita Lily se recuperó, corrí de inmediato al hospital para informarle de todo. Por desgracia ella no puede hablar, pero me llenó una declaración que entregué hace poco y la hicieron oficial. Como los detectives no tenían una prueba concluyente en tu contra, no tuvieron opción mas que dejarte ir."

"Gracias Jake, pero te tomaste muchas molestias por alguien que no conoces"

"Tal vez me arriesgué contigo, pero mi instinto me decía que eras inocente. Yo no entré a la fuerza para arrestar gente inocente y que paguen por crímenes que no cometieron. Claro, esto no me hará popular en la comandancia, sobre todo por hacer ver como unos imbéciles a los detectives, pero era algo por lo que estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos. Además, Southtown necesita gente fuerte y honesta como tú."

"¿Tu crees? Pero maté a alguien"

"Es verdad, pero investigué los antecedentes de esa escoria. Era un criminal de lo peor. Ha estado en asesinatos y robos y por mañas de la banda Mad Jackal, ha salido a las calles una y otra vez a hacer de las suyas. Créeme Jeff, le hiciste un favor a la ciudad sacando a esa escoria"

"Ya veo...", seguido una nueva palabra mencionada por Jake le llama la atención "Un momento, dijiste ¿Mad Jackal?"

"Olvidé que eres nuevo por aquí. Los Mad Jackal son una banda de criminales. Probablemente sus líderes son asiáticos, pero también tienen hombres de otras partes del mundo. Son la mayor amenaza desde la mafia italiana y han estado en guerra con otras bandas desde hace 10 años. Por ellos es que esta ciudad es lo que es hoy en día"

El Mad Jackal. Ese nombre le suena a Jeff. Tiene relación con la persona que busca, pero prefiere fingir que no sabe nada. Aun no es el momento.

"Jeff, lamento decirte que puede que tu vida corre peligro. Ante la ley, mataste a aquel tipo en defensa propia, pero no dudo en que la banda de ese tipo quiera cobrar venganza ahora que se enteren que andas libre. Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que termines tus asuntos aquí y te marches lo más pronto posible. Si puedes, que sea hoy mismo."

"Eres muy amable, Jake. Pero no le temo a esos cobardes. Si me buscan, estoy dispuesto a darles una buena lección."

"Mas vale ser prudente, Jeff. Esos tipos pelean sucio. Si piensas quedarte, más vale que tengas ojos en la espalda."

"Lo haré. Y muchas gracias por todo, Jake"

Jeff y Jake se despiden en buenos términos. Jeff puede ver que no todos en Southtown han perdido la esperanza. Aun hay gente que quiere luchar por un mejor futuro. Por ahora, Jeff debía agradecer a Lily y regresar a su casa, aunque no sabe si encontrará algún lugar ya que estuvo fuera 3 días.

"Err... Lily, quisiera preguntarte como estas, pero supongo que ahora es imposible. Puedes asentir con la cabeza, ¿no?"

Lily asiente afirmando.

"Perfecto. Lily, ¿acaso algúndía podrás volver a hablar?"

Lily vuelve a asentir la cabeza y Jeff se siente aliviado. Sería una pena que una chica tan linda no pudiese hablar.

"Okay. Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti es escoltarte a tu casa."

Pero Lily le sonríe. Saca un block de notas y comienza a escribir rápidamente. Le muestra en papel lo que quiere decir.

"Jeff, no te preocupes. Vivo sola con mi padre y esta esperándonos en su carro. Se muere por conocer a mi príncipe azul que llegó a salvarme. Por favor, al menos ven con nosotros a cenar. El oficial Ryan me dijo que tenías poco en la ciudad y que no conocías a nadie, así que sería un placer si nos acompañas hoy a nuestra casa. Por favor, acepta. Me dará mucho gusto si pudieras venir"

Jeff se siente apenado por ser llamado 'Príncipe Azul'. Le han dicho de muchas maneras, pero nunca así. Jeff duda si debe aceptar, pero admite que tiene hambre y esta agotado. Sin dar mas vueltas, Jeff acepta. El señor McGuire es un señor ya mayor, pero muy amable. Le da las gracias a Jeff por todo lo ocurrido. Cuando llegan a la casa de los McGuire, le ofrecen a Jeff un baño caliente y nuevas ropas. Jeff siente que no merece tanto, pero cuando la joven Lily le lanza esa mirada de ternura, Jeff no puede decir que no.

La cena está bien preparada. Lily no cocinó por su condición, y solo se limitó a tomar algo de agua. Ya en la cena, Jeff y el señor McGuire tienen una plática muy amena; el señor tiene años que ha enviudado y que ahora Lily es lo único que le queda. De no ser por Jeff, no sabría que hubiera hecho si algo le hubiera pasado a Lily. EL señor McGuire tiene una humilde tienda de abarrotes en el vecindario, y a pesar de la dura crisis, le va bien.

"Y bueno, creo que es suficiente de mí. Dime Jeff, ¿quéhacías antes de pasar por donde estaba mi hija? A lo mejor tenías otro asunto que ya no pudiste arreglar."

"Bueno, a decir verdad, iba al puerto de Southtown a ver si conseguía algún trabajo de cargador. Aunque vivo solo y tengo unos ahorros, tengo que empezar a trabajar."

"Jajajaja, excelente"

Jeff se queda dudando. ¿Porque 'excelente'?

"Es que mi hija estaba preocupada que fueras casado o tuvieras novia, pero estas soltero. ¿Ves Lily...? Auuuuu!"

De repente, Lily termina toda sonrojada y termina pisando a su padre para que detenga su charla indiscreta. Jeff también ha quedado algo apenado, aunque si lo piensa no debería haber porque. Probablemente el señor McGuire estaba bromeando.

"Owww... hija, pareciera que estás delicada, pero no te comportas como alguien que fue atacada hace días"

Lily saca su block de notas y escribe enérgicamente "Papá, ya no digas tonterías. ¿Qué va a pensar nuestro invitado?"

"Jajajaja, lo siento. Era una pequeña broma. Ya perdóname hija."

El resto de la cena fue muy agradable. Jeff no había sentido este calor de hogar en años. Salió el tema del porque Jeff llegó a la ciudad mas violenta del país, pero Jeff no daba una respuesta concreta, y solo decía que estaba de paso. Tras dar casi las 11 de la noche, Jeff comienza a despedirse, no sin antes ofrecerse a lavar los platos, aunque el señor McGuire no lo deja. Al final, Lily lo acompaña a la puerta.

"Tu padre es muy agradable Lily. Me ha caído muy bien"

"Jeff, ¿te volveremos a ver?" Escribió Lily en su block.

"No lo sé, Lily. Probablemente en la calle. No vivo tan lejos de aquí."

"Cuando necesites despensa, pasa por la tienda. Estoy segura que papá te dará un buen descuento."

"Jejeje, no quiero abusar. Pero gracias Lily"

"Cuidate Jeff, y gracias."

Jeff comienza a caminar y nota que Lily no se ha metido a su casa. Jeff sabe que no debe voltear. No debe hacer nada. 'Solo márchate. No necesitas este tipo de amistades. Solo les darás problemas.' Se repite a sí mismo.

"Er... Lily. No se cuando tenga un trabajo, pero si no te incomoda, quisiera llevarte un día a tomar una malteada o un café... Bueno si tu quieres"

Pero lo que piensa y lo que siente, son dos cosas totalmente distintas. Lily no evita sonreír. Saca su block y escribe con letras GRANDES.

**"ME ENCANTARÍA 3"**

Notas del autor: Ufff, un capítlo más, y ahora la hora de las anotaciones. El primero, Jake Ryan. Estoy seguro que les suena el apellido y si se lo preguntan, si tiene que ver con cierto personaje femenino de la saga de Fatal Fury, creo que no necesito explicar mas. Como sabemos, el padre de Mary Ryan era un agente aal servicio del presidente, pero en esta historia lo puse como un oficial novato en la ciudad de Southtown. Le di casi la misma edad que Jeff y consideré que Jeff debería empezar a tener aliados. ¿Como se va a desenvolver mas esta alianza? Solo el futuro lo dirá (aunque a veces no se como acabará esto).

Para la segunda, se lo que estan diciendo. ¡"Lily McGuire es la novia de Terry en la OVA!" Er, lo sé. Si no lo mencioné antes, batallo mucho creando nuevos personajes. Y pues Lily se me hace un buen nombre para usar en la historia. Claro, esta Lily es diferente a la Lily de la pelicula (en cuanto a caracter, en su forma física la dejaré igual), pero espero darle el homenaje o uso que se merece. Bueno, pues por ahora Lily salió como la damisela en peligro, pero si no hubiera luchado contra su agresor, probablemente eni ell ni Jeff vivieran para contarlo, pero también es una chica alegre y valiente que crece en Southtown. Bueno, apenas empizo con Lily, pero espero que sea de su agrado de aqui en adelante.

Ehh, finalmente un review. Gracias , aunque se que te equivocaste en tu review, pero tu mensaje privado si me llegó. Como quiera te repito que ya chequé tu historia y te dejé varias observaciones. Y a otros que se pasan por aquí y se toman su tiempo de leer, pueden poner su review con confianza ;) No sean timidos.

Bueno, puesya para acabar, me despido de ustedes. Mañana me caso (luna de miel! YEAH!) y voy a andar un poquito fuera, pero espero que este cap les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca. No se preocupen, las aventuras del buen Jeff continuaran. De entrada, el nombre de la banda a vencer ya salió (si, lo se... Mad Jackal/Mad Gear? Ok, ok... perdonen XD )


	4. Bienvenido a Chinatown

Los personajes de Fatal Fury pertenecen a la compañía SNK, NeoGeo, SNK/Playmore, y por ningún motivo me pertenecen (porque de ser así, ya habría salido Garou 2, Garou 3, Real Garou, Real Garou Special, etc… Bueno, ustedes queridos lectores me entienden).

_"¿Porque hay gente buena que sufre? ¿Acaso esta bien que el fuerte abuse del debil? ¿O esta mal que el debil se deje pisotear? Creo que no soy tan diferente. También uso mi fuerza para cumplir mis objetivos. Pero creo que hoy será diferente..."_

**Capitulo 4, Bienvenido a Chinatown.**

A principios del siglo 20, llegaron varios inmigrantes a Southtown, E.U.A., la tierra de la libertad, por la que muchas personas abandonan sus lugares de origen buscando una vida mejor. Lo que muchos no sabían es que tendrían que competir contra migrantes de otros países. Lo que empezó como una sana competencia, terminó en acérrima rivalidad. Lo que se vive en Southtown es el resultado de esas diferencias.

Se volvió un problema cuando empezó la violencia. Aunque parezca difícil de creer, conseguir armas, aún es difícil en esta ciudad. Solo personas influyentes saben conseguirlas de manera ilegal, así que por lo general, todo se arregla con los puños.

Es aquí donde Southtown ha empezado a ganarse su fama. Con personas de distintas partes del mundo, uno puede ver en estas calles distintos estilos de pelea. Por lo general, siempre son pobres imitadores que vieron una patada o un golpe en alguna película, pero si sabes buscar, puedes encontrar a un verdadero peleador. Asia, Europa, África, Australia... son muchos los estilos que no se limitan al karate.

Muy pronto, Jeff se verá más involucrado en este mundo de las peleas callejeras.

"Hey Jeff, necesito una mano aquí"

Ahora Jeff ha podido conseguir trabajo provisional como cargador en los puertos de Southtown. Por desgracia, siempre tiene que competir con otros hombres que esperan afuera todos los días por una oportunidad para trabajar unajornada. La mayoría de las veces, Jeff es elegido por ser joven y muy fuerte. Pero el objetivo de Jeff nunca fue mantenerse en los puertos. Sabe que aquí es donde puede conseguir buena información.

"Gracias Jeff. Es todo por hoy."

"De nada, jefe"

"Hey, algunos chicos y yo vamos al bar por un trago. ¿Vienes?"

"Bueno, pero solo uno. Realmente necesito guardar algo de dinero."

"Como todos aquí chico, jajajaja"

Jeff no tiene prisa en cobrar su ansiada venganza. Ir a los bares en busca de información es un buen paso, pero debe permanecer lo menos sospechoso posible. Si llega con un grupo de trabajadores después de una jornada de trabajo, no levantaría ninguna duda si el llegase a escuchar algo o traer un tema que le interese.

Por lo general sus compañeros siempre hablan de lo mal que esta la situación económica del país, o se quejan de sus esposas. A Jeff le parece bastante entretenido, pero no es la información que necesita. Ha pasado un par de semanas así, pero finalmente salió otra cosa interesante.

"Voy a pedir otra ronda"

"Hey Buck, mejor párale. Si te acabas todo tu salario, tu esposa te va a cortar los testículos cuando duermas."

"Jajaja, para nada. Hoy gané algo de 'pasta' extra en Chinatown"

"¿Fuiste con los 'amarillos'? Hombre, te van a apuñalar uno de estos días"

Obviamente Jeff sabía que hay mucha gente escéptica con los orientales. Incluso él en su primer día estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por traer ropas del estilo chino. Definitivamente hay mucho odio en Southtown.

"Tranquilo. Allá todos saben que soy holandés. A los holandeses nos quieren en todo el mundo"

"Pues esperemos que no te confundan con algún alemán o peor aun, con un italiano."

"Er, y ¿que hay allá en Chinatown?" Jeff comenta intrigado por aquel lugar.

Por la pregunta, Buck le sonríe al joven cargador y con gran emoción comienza a relatar "¡Es lo máximo, chico! Cada fin de semana, hay combates en la arena. Peleas callejeras, a puño limpio. Caray, aposté mi dinero a un chino gigante que tumbo al otro. Ganas buen dinero y te diviertes."

"Oh."

"Pero ni se te ocurra ir chico. Allá se ven mal a los que no conocen. Si un día te animas, vamos juntos."

"Vamos Buck, no envicies al chico. No es común que el deje que alguien salga con su hija."Y todos en la mesa comienzan a reír y ver en forma curiosa a Jeff. Es bien sabido en la comunidad que el Sr. McGuire siempre ha cuidado mucho a su hija, y no es para menos pues su hija ha crecido muy bella y atractiva.

"¿Uh? Er no, me malentienden. Lily y yo somos amigos" Comenta un apenado Jeff. Si es verdad que se ha sentido atraído por la joven McGuire, pero no ha definido bien sus sentimientos.

"Ja, claro. Chico, esa chica Lily es muy hermosa. Ya casi todos aquí saben que le salvaste la vida. Es como un cuento de fantasía o yo que sé."

No se hizo pasar algunas horas sobre Jeff y como salió de la nada a defender a la damisela en peligro. Si bien saben que uno de los maleantes murió, realmente no se lamenta. Incluso muchos estaban recelosos ante Jeff, pero cuando lo empezaron a tratar, vieron que era un joven muy amable.

Tras unos momentos más de camaradería, todos los trabajadores se marchan. Sin embargo, Jeff se acerca a su compañero Buck y le pide que lo lleve a Chinatown. A Buck le parece genial. Pero desconoce el verdadero motivo de Jeff.

Jeff por otra parte, ha visitado a la familia McGuire estas últimas semanas. En especial a Lily quien ha recobrado su voz, o mejor dicho, ya no le duele tanto al intentar hablar. Tras terminar su trabajo en los puertos, Jeff la visita para ver como sigue. Ambos chicos casi son de la misma edad y se la pasan platicando hasta por horas, pero cuando ya oscurece, Jeff vuelve a su pequeña morada. Todo iba bien hasta que cierto día.

"Y cuando terminé de limpiar la tienda, me encontré el bolso de la Sra. Baker. Por suerte la alcance antes de que cruzara la esquina." Comentaba Lily acerca de su día en el negocio de su padre.

"Hiciste muy bien Lily. Pero por favor, trata de hablar más despacio. Recuerda tu herida."

"Lo siento. Pero de verdad estoy bien. Ya ha sanado"

Conforme han pasado las semanas, Jeff y Lily han tenido conversaciones muy agradables. Jeff se sorprende con la facilidad con la que habla con ella.

"Oye Jeff, se que siempre evitas el tema de tu pasado." De pronto Jeff baja la mirada. Sabía que tal vez con el tiempo, Lily le preguntaría más acerca de él. "Pero de verdad me gustaría saber más de ti"

"Bueno, yo…" Jeff duda. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Lily si supiera quien es el y a que ha venido a Southtown?

"Descuida. Confió en ti y en tus motivos. Solo quería que lo supieras. Pero si un día quieres hablar de eso, soy toda oídos"

"Gracias Lily." Jeff se siente muy cómodo. Al principio decidió evitar cualquier amistad a toda costa, pero agradece la compañía de la joven Lily. "Puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Realmente confío en ti, pero tal vez no te gusten las respuestas. No quiero asustarte, pero creo que es justo prepararte" Jeff había decidido que si Lily quería saber más de él, no se ocultaría.

Lily tampoco quiere presionar mucho a Jeff, y aunque se muere por saber todo de su salvador, empieza por algo sencillo.

"Mmm… ¿tienes amigos?"

"Bueno, solo tú" sonríe coquetamente Jeff. Lily le responde con otra sonrisa, pero aún espera una respuesta.

"Los hombres de los puertos podrían contar. En realidad no tengo amigos de mi edad si a eso te refieres"

"¿En todos tus viajes nunca hiciste mas amigos?"

"Mmmm… no realmente. Conseguía enemigos o rivales. Cosas de peleadores, y a veces ciertas camaradería entre guerreros pero nada más" De pronto, un antiguo y vago recuerdo pasa por la mente de Jeff "Bueno, en realidad tenía un amigo. Era un poco mayor que yo, pero tengo años que no lo veo. Fue a la primer persona que busqué aquí en Southtown, pero no lo encontré" Dice Jeff con cierta nostalgia. Lily no quiere que Jeff recuerde algo triste ahora que ha empezado a abrirse más así que cambia su pregunta.

"Bueno, a decir verdad, me preguntaba donde aprendiste a pelear de esa manera. Pareciera Karate, pero creo que es algo mas elevado. No parecía simple estilo callejero."

Jeff sonrió un poco. Puede ver que Lily es bastante observadora.

"Bueno, mi estilo sí es callejero. Pero no fue hasta hace 5 años cuando empecé a utilizar 'la técnica' en mi estilo."

Lily pone una mirada bastante seria, poniendo atención palabra por palabra de lo que decía Jeff. Jeff siente que no podría ocultarle nada a esos hermosos ojos verdes, y prosigue.

"Iba pasando por Seattle, cuando vi cerca de una universidad a un joven de procedencia asiática enseñando un estilo de arte marcial bastante interesante. Me quedé viendo la clase todo el tiempo. Pensé que me iban a correr, pero a aquel joven no pareciera importarle mucho. Tras un par de horas, todos sus alumnos se fueron y ese joven se me acercó. Se me quedó viendo fijamente y dijo 'Tu también eres peleador, ¿cierto?'."

"¿Solo con verte, lo supo?" Interrumpió Lily.

"No se que pensaba. No traía ropa que indicara esa afirmación, pero le dije que sí. Entonces el dijo 'Pelea conmigo'. Yo me quede como tonto. No esperaba una invitación para pelear, pero por otra parte, me emocioné bastante. Y aun tuve la osadía de advertirle que había peleado en las calles desde niño, y que podrá lastimarlo seriamente. El no dijo nada y se puso en posición de combate."

"¿y que pasó? ¿Ganaste?" Preguntó Lily con gran interés. Jeff comienza a reír.

"Jajajaja, para nada. Aquel tipo me tumbo en menos de un minuto. Y vieras que aún me duelen las costillas al recordar mi derrota más humillante hasta el día de hoy."

Lily sonríe un poco. Le cuesta creer que hubiera alguien que derrotase a Jeff de una manera tan simple y empezó a cuestionarse si Jeff no exageraba con su historia.

"Tras el combate, me sermoneó sobre mi fuerza y mi falta de técnica. La verdad es un tipo muy duro, pero apacible. Fue ahí donde comenzó mi amistad con el maestro Lee. Los próximos años entrené con el. Su estilo era algo ortodoxo. Era un estilo donde concentraba fuerza y precisión. Usar la menor cantidad de golpes para derribar al enemigo, y la menor cantidad de stamina para fatigarse lo menos posible. Aprendí muchas cosas de el, e incluso ambos estuvimos desarrollando técnicas y movimientos especiales. Incluso el maestro Lee era un filosofo y quería implementar su filosofía no solo en su técnica, si no en la vida. Al cabo de unos años, seguí mi camino, pero siempre recordaré la influencia que tuvo en maestro Lee sobre mi vida."

"Wow" comenta Lily con asombro "Parecías un niño hablando de su superhéroe favorito, jeje"

"Ja, podría decirse."

El momento de su plática casual, fue interrumpido por una discusión al lado de la tienda. Era el Sr. McGuire hablando con un tipo alto, cabello rapado estilo Beats con unos ligeros surcos, lentes oscuros y gabardina grisácea. Pinta de maleante, sin duda alguna.

"Le digo que no les daré nada. ¡El otro día mi hija fue atacada y no vi nada de su maldita protección!"

"Hey, desconozco de eso, pero usted debió informarnos. Nadie que paga, es atacado por uno de los nuestros."

"¡Pues mi hija casi muere!"

"Mire, mi obligación es cobrarte, para que mis chicos te dejen en paz. Si tu hija andaba en otra zona, pues no es mi problema" Responde cínicamente aquel barbaján, como si no le importara en lo absoluto el sufrimiento e indignación del Sr. McGuire.

"¡Tú!" el señor McGuire se oía bastante enojado, tratando de contenerse, pero aquel sujeto se veía de temer.

"Viejo, me haces perder el tiempo, y el tiempo es dinero. Si hay algo que odio, es perder dinero. "

"Pues que mal. ¡No voy a pagarte hasta que tu jefe me asegure que no habrá esos pandilleros atacando!"

Pero el sr McGuire es golpeado y le sacan el aire del estomago. Jeff y Lily llegan y ven al señor McGuire en el suelo. Jeff esta a punto de lanzarse sobre el agresor, pero el le lanza una mirada de 'alto'.

"Mira viejo, tu no tienes nada que decirle al Jackal. Pero de acuerdo, buscaré a esos payasos que se metieron con tu hija." Pero eso no suena a buenas noticias, y el sujeto alto sonríe maliciosamente"Hasta entonces la cuota sube al doble este mes, ¿oíste?"

"Ungh... Maldito"

"Vendré por el dinero en unos días. De lo contrarío, tendrás que preocuparte por otra cosa aparte de los pandilleros"

"¡Papá!" Grita Lily tratando de calmarlo.

El hombre alto se da la vuelta y pasa al lado de Jeff. Es obvio que Jeff quiere romperle toda la boca, pero por prudencia, sabe que no debe hacerlo, no por ahora.

"¿Que me ves?, idiota" Comenta de mala gana el maleante. Ha notado la indignación de Jeff, y Jeff estámuy tentado a romperle la cara.

"Nada..." Responde frustradamente Jeff, desviando la mirada.

"Eso pensé." Vuelve a sonreír aquel maleante, contento por ganar ese encuentro sólo con el miedo que inspira.

Aquel sujeto choca a propósito con Jeff, haciéndolo a un lado. Jeff y Lily le ayudan al señor McGuire a reincorporarse. Este se recupera y les pide a los chicos que le ayuden a abrir el negocio en lo que el se recupera. Evidentemente no quiere hablar al respecto. Ambos obedecen y ayudan al con la limpieza del local. Finalmente cuando Jeff acaba, presiona a Lily para que le diga quien es ese sujeto y que está pasando.

"¿Quien era ese?"

"Papá nunca quiere que me de cuenta, pero ese tipo es de la banda de los Mad Jackals. No se su nombre, pero le apodan 'Big Guy'. Mi papá le paga por 'protección' a su negocio"

"Menuda protección." Comenta sarcásticamente Jeff.

"Por lo que escuché, mi padre se enojó por lo que me ocurrió hace unas semanas y se peleó con ese tipo." Responde Lily bastante preocupada. Jeff no dice nada. Lily como quiera trata de animarse "Pero no te preocupes. Papá y yo tenemos ahorros y estoy segura que podemos completarles"

Jeff sabe de qué va todo esto. Tipos como los Mad Jackal abusan de su fuerza y oprimen al débil. Cuando este se intenta defender, no puede hacer nada. Hablarle a la policía es inútil. Parece que siempre hacen caso omiso cuando se trata de las pandillas de Southtown. Por eso, sobrevivir aquí depende mucho de las personas.

"Yo les ayudaré" susurra Jeff

"Jeff, olvídalo. No es..."

Pero Jeff no dice mas, se despide de Lily y se marcha. Jeff debe conseguir dinero pronto, o los McGuire pasarán un mal rato. Solo hay una cosa que puede hacer, la única cosa en la que es bueno y que lo ha mantenido con vida estos años en las calles. Pelear.

Y así, es como Jeff termina bastante interesado de saber de un lugar donde pagan por pelear. Si Chinatown es la solución a sus problemas, entonces allá irá.

"Bien Jeff. Déjame que te presente con algunos conocidos para que empiecen a tratarte. Como es imposible que pases por un inglés, diremos que eres americano. Igual te odiarán, pero al menos la gente aquí la piensa dos veces antes de meterse con un 'gringo'" comenta Buck mientras van entrando a las partes mas escondidas del barrio chino.

"No te apures. Puedo manejar a esa gente" responde un confiado Jeff.

"Y hagas lo que hagas, no digas 'capice' o 'presto'. Ni siquiera se te ocurra comer pasta o pedir una pizza. Si se enteran que eres italiano, te mueres. Lo digo en serio"

Jeff agradece los consejos de su compañero Buck, pero siente que exagera. Tal vez sea que ahora que esta sobrio, mide las consecuencias de llevar a Jeff a Chinatown. Después de todo, ya algunos de sus compañeros saben que es de descendencia 'italiana'. Pero Buck ya dio su palabra y no puede echarse atrás.

"¡Oh, Buck! Mi cliente favolito. Tuviste buena lacha la semana pasada. Si queles ponel todo tu dinelo, búscame" Comenta un señor asiático con terrible acento, pero entendible. Se ve que es conocido de Buck.

"Oh, gracias Chong. Tenlo por seguro. Jejeje. Hoy vengo a apostar en grande."

"¿Y quiensel este tipo?" Comenta Chong viendo despectivamente a Jeff.

"Viene conmigo. Es Jeff y si te lo preguntabas, es americano." Responde inmediatamente Buck.

"Oh, ¿pelo amelicanoquelelpeldeldinelo?, jojojo" Dice Chong mofándose de Jeff.

"Ignóralo Jeff. Este tipo es un Bookie. Puedes confiar tus apuestas a él." Y ahora dirigiéndose de nuevo a Chong "Hey, mi amigo quiere divertirse. Trae buena feria, y como no está oprimido y casado como yo, puede apostar más."

"Jojojojo. Dinelo es dinelo. Pasen, que peleas comenzalplonto."

"Er, señor Chong. ¿Que hay que hacer para poder pelear? ¿Los peleadores ganan bien?" Interrumpe Jeff, ansioso por no perder oportunidad de meterse directamente a las peleas. Buck y Chong se quedan callados. Buck por la insinuación de que Jeff 'tal vez halla perdido la razón' y quiera pelear. Chong más por la sorpresa e indignación. Finalmente el corredor de apuestas ignora el comentario pensando que se trata de ese estúpido humor americano.

"Jojojo, tu amigo sel muy glacioso. Vengan" y comienza a caminar. De pronto, el reclamo de Buck no se hace esperar.

"Diablos Jeff, cuida lo que dices. ¿¡Quieres que terminemos debajo del puente de Southtown!?"

Jeff se apena un poco con su amigo, pero por ahora, se limita a obedecer. Los combates en la arena comienzan. Jeff se siente decepcionado, pero tal vez saque algo. Puede ver la condición de algunos peleadores, y por su experiencia, puede decir quien ganaría. Pero poner su dinero a la suerte no es su estilo.

"Oye Buck, es en serio. Pregúntale otra vez a tu amigo como puedo hacer para pelear"

"¿Estás loco viejo? En última instancia, si no te mata el peleador, te matará el público. Ya deja eso"

Jeff se siente frustrado. Buck no lo ayudaría, y no lo culpa. Pero de pronto, siente que algo jala de su pantalón. Cuando voltea, no ve nada. Baja la mirada, y tiene a un pequeño niño regordete enfrente de el.

"Er... ¿hola?"

"Dime, ¿tú eres el tonto americano que quiere pelear?" Dice casi exigiendo una respuesta el gordito.

Jeff ve que a pesar de ser chino, el niño habla muy bien el idioma. Se sorprende de la tenacidad del gordito, pero no ve algún daño en decirle. Tal vez algún adulto lo mando a preguntarle. Después de todo, no cualquiera aquí le hablaría a un 'americano'.

"Er... tal vez. ¿Quién pregunta?"

"¿Cómo que quién pregunta? Yo te pregunto, ¡americano tonto!"

"Okay... Bueno, sí. ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a ayudar a entrar chiquillo? Jajajaja"

"No soy un chiquillo. Soy Cheng. Y trabajo aquí. Si quieres pelear, ven conmigo. Te conseguiré un lugar"

Jeff piensa muchas cosas. Puede que hayan enviado al niño para sacarlo y golpearlo. Pero el niño se ve serio y Jeff siempre ha tenido una debilidad por los niños. Así que decide seguirlo. A pesar de varias miradas amenazantes, nadie le hace nada. El niño habla con un hombre al cual le grita, pero tras una discusión en sabe Dios que idioma, el hombre sonríe y le hace la señal que pase.

"Er... ¿Qué le dijiste?"

"oh, nada, nada. Tú solo ve y pelea."

"¿Así de fácil? ¿No me vas a decir como nos vamos a repartir las ganancias por pelear?"

"Jojojojo. ¿En serio? Las ganancias son para los ganadores. Nadie espera que ganes, pero convencí al Coach de que sería buen espectáculo que todos vieran al perro americano ser golpeado."

Obvio aquello no pone de buenas a Jeff y reclama.

"Mira niño. Se que te he metido en un gran compromiso, pero no voy a salir hasta que hagamos un trato. Si no, me voy a apostar."

"Grrr... eres bueno para ser un tonto perro americano. Muy bien. Si ganas, nos repartimos un 90/10"

"¿Estás loco? ¡Soy yo el que va a recibir los golpes!"

"Es lo mejor que te van a ofrecer. Para empezar nadie te dejaría pelear"

"50/50"

"¿Qué? ¡Americano avaro, olvídalo!"

"Que mal. Vi que ese tipo de verdad se interesó en la pelea. Seria una pena que faltes a tu palabra. Me imagino que para alguien de tu edad, le ha sido difícil ganarse la confianza de los de aquí"

El gordito Cheng hace una pequeña rabieta que a Jeff le parece muy graciosa, pero hace lo posible por no reírse. Al final, parece que el niño baja la guardia un poco.

"Grr... ok, 70/30"

"60/40"

"¡Hecho! pero si sales lastimado, no respondo"

"Espero que mantengas tu palabra, Cheng"

"Para mí el dinero es importante. Si tú me cuidas, yo te cuido. ¡Ahora ve y gana dinero por mí!" Exige Cheng.

Jeff finalmente ha entrado a pelear. El anunciador se acerca y le habla en chino/cantones/vietnamita o sabe lo que sea, pero Jeff se queda atónito.

"¡Tu! ¡Nomble!" ¿Nomble? Piensa dentro de si el joven Jeff, pero deduce que el anunciador le pide su nombre para presentarlo al público.

"¿Mi nombre? Jeff."

"¡Nomble! ¡NOMBLE!" Exige el anunciador más enérgicamente. Jeff piensa que tal vez no se ha dado a entender.

"¡Soy Jeff!"

"Aghh... $%&##%/ "

Jeff definitivamente entendió eso, ya sea aquí o en China. Cuando el anunciador termina la introducción, empiezan los abucheos, las señales con las manos e insultos. Cuando se anuncia al oponente, todos ovacionan. No se ve alguien fuerte, pero es 10 veces más favorito que un americano. Se ve que mucha gente esta llegando a ver la pelea. El chico tenía razón, muchos van a pagar por verlo perder. Que mal por su dinero, pues Jeff no esta dispuesto a darles esa satisfacción.

"¡HYAA!" Grita Jeff cuando comienza su combate. Tras un intercambio de golpes, Jeff noquea a su rival. Todo el público parece insatisfecho. Jeff voltea a ver al pequeño Cheng y lo ve discutir con el que parece el encargado de las peleas. Finalmente salen 2 tipos y se llevan a su rival a rastras, yseguido de esto, sale Cheng furioso.

"¡Americano tonto! ¿¡Qué fue eso!?"

"¿Como que qué fue? Fue una pelea y gané."

"Pero no puedes ganar así. Si vas a ganar, trata al menos de recibir un golpe o dos. ¡El público quiere verte sangrar!"

"Mira niño, para un peleador es estúpido dejarse golpear. Además te advertí que yo planeaba ganar. Míralo de esta manera. Ponme a pelear más y seguiré ganando. Cuando el público se ponga mas emocionado, me pones a alguien rudo y ahí veremos."

"Mmmm... no eres tan tonto como pareces, amigo americano. Ok, deja arreglar esto. Por cierto, necesitas un nombre."

"Ya tengo uno. Le dije a ese anunciador que soy Jeff"

"Pero ese nombre apesta. Necesitas un nombre que llame la atención. "¿Ese nombre apesta? ¿Se trata de una broma? A Jeff le gustaba su nombre y es el que tiene. Pero si quiere un nombre para el espectáculo, está perdido. No se le viene nada a la mente.

"Pues no sabía de eso. No tengo idea."

"Ok, yo me encargo. Tu solo ve y pelea a tu parecer y yo me encargo de lo demás"

El pequeño Cheng va a hablar con el patrocinador a darle la idea. El señor parece titubeante, pero al final acepta. Momentos más tarde vuelven a llamar a Jeff. Cuando sale, ve a más gente amontonada y le siguen gritando sabrá Dios qué, pero prefiere no averiguarlo. Cuando sale su siguiente oponente, es alguien más robusto y fuerte.

"De esto hablaba. Muy bien..." Se dice Jeff así mismo, confiado y emocionado a la vez.

Comienza la pelea. Este nuevo tipo sí sabe pelear. Su estilo le es desconocido a Jeff, pero puede afirmar que es una rara variante de box con algún arte del país de donde viene. Además este tiene su defensa más estable, y se ve que no esta dispuesto a subestimarlo como el primer oponente. Pero eso no lo intimida. Tras unos golpes, Jeff logra medir la capacidad de su rival, y tras otros golpes certeros, Jeff vuelve a ganar.

Una vez más, los abucheos no se hacen esperar. La gente esta molesta, pero Jeff no puede hacer nada al respecto. En eso, el publico empieza a gritar algo constante, pero Jeff no logra identificar que. Suena a algo como "SenZin" o "Tentir". El regordete Cheng llega.

"Oh, malas noticias mi americano amigo, malas noticias."

"Respira amiguito. ¿Que pasa?"

"El público esta furioso. Piensan que los peleadores se están dejando ganar para que les quitemos su dinero. Esto es malo y el público está llamando a su campeón. Alguien que saben que nunca se dejará ganar."

"No importa. Que traigan al que sea"

"No entiendes. Ellos llamaron al poderoso luchador de Mongolia, al 'Gigante de Tundra'. Ese tipo es rudo. Te aplastará como insecto."

"Aprecio tu preocupación, amiguito. Pero un hombre no puede retractarse una vez que da su palabra. Además, si me retiro, no me pagarás, ¿cierto?"

"Er, es verdad, pero en serio deberías considerar."

Jeff cruza los brazos en forma de dar a entender que no le importan los riesgos. Cheng comprende y va a arreglar todo para la siguiente pelea. Cuando Jeff sale, ve al impresionante luchador de Mongolia. Grande y robusto. Cabello estilo trenzado. Su mirada es seria y se ve que no es ningún novato. Es verdad, este tipo sí sabe de peleas.

Tras terminar las introducciones, comienza el combate. Todo el público grita de emoción. Jeff sabe que esta vez puede que no la tenga fácil.

_**Notas del Autor:**_ Ufff... Una disculpa por dejar pasar algo de tiempo sin actualizar. Realmente estoy en la mejor etapa de mi vida y pues a veces hay que dar prioridades, pero no importa, como sea, aqui les traigo nuevo capitulo. Ahora unas aclaraciones.

Primero, espero que nadie se ofenda porcierto nivel de racismo en algunos de los dialogos de los personajes. Recuerden que antes eran otros tiempos y trato de ubicar a Southtown en esa epoca de transición en la que la gente comienza a aceptar a otras personas de otras razas. Ademas esta la guerra de mafias en south, así que se me hace algo comprensible que sean las cosas asi. Pero de verdad, espero que nadie se ofenda.

Luego, la historia de Jeff y su maestro. Je, no se si muchos pensaban en el primer capitulo que la razón por la que Jeff portaba ropas chinas era porque ya conocia al legendario maestro Tung. Pues no :p Si bien pienso usar al maestro Tung Fu Rue en futuros (pero MUY futuros) capitulos, quise variar un poco la historia de Jeff y su conocimiento de artes marciales chinas y darle otro maestro. Si saben de quien hablo, es del artista marcial en la vida real, Lee Jun Fan, mejor conocido como Bruce Lee. Cuando hice la linea de tiempo de la historia de Fatal Fury, noté que podía incluir a Bruce Lee en la historia de Jeff, puesto que el ya estaba en norteamerica dando clases en Seattle en 1959. Entonces me parecio oportuno que Jeff aprendiera algo mas de técnica para complementar su historia.

Para acabar, hay 3 'nuevos' personajes. Muchos ya conocemos a Big Guy (bueno, quiten el 'Guy'). Es nuestro conocido villano de la saga de Art of Fighting en sus inicios. Como Big en esas fechas tendría apenas 20 años, se me hacia raro llamarle "Mr.", así que por ahora, lo dejo así.

El siguiente es el buen Cheng Sinzan, que segun mis calculos tendria unos 12 o 13 años. Realmente nada indica que Cheng estuviera, o no estuviea en Southtown, asi que quise incluirlo como el contacto que introduce a Jeff a Chinatown. Cheng es mejor conocido por ser gordo y avaro, y me parecio lógico que se involucrara en esas cosas de apuestas desde niño. En fin, eventualmente veremos como se desarrolla el personaje, ya que incluso el debe conocer al maestro Tung. Jejeje... tengo que idear como.

'El Gigante de Tundra'... el también es de la saga de juegos de SNK, pero si nadie ha averiguado quien es, mejor se los dejo de tarea o lo vemos en el próximo capitulo. (Jejejeje, soy un sadico, lo sé)

Bueno, pues ya saben que sus reviews me ayudaran a mejorar mi estilo de escribir, y me animan a actualizar esto mas rapido. No sean timidos y comenten. Saludos.


	5. Nace el Hungry Wolf

Los personajes de Fatal Fury pertenecen a la compañía SNK, NeoGeo, SNK/Playmore, y por ningún motivo me pertenecen (porque de ser así, ya habría salido Garou 2, Garou 3, Real Garou, Real Garou Special, etc… Bueno, ustedes queridos lectores me entienden).

_"El calor del combate, el hecho de 2 guerreros intercambian golpes y solo uno saldrá vencedor, es genial. Aprendí a la mala este estilo de vida, pero a la larga, logré amarlo. Soy un peleador después de todo. 'Gigante de la Tundra', ¡Este lobo va a clavar sus colmillos sobre tí! ¡Eres mío!"_

**Capitulo 5, Nace el Hungry Wolf.**

Mientras había un gran espectáculo en los cuadriláteros del bajo mundo de Chinatown, en la parte oeste, aquel cobrador y amedrentador alto y de gabardina, Big Guy, estaba en lo que puede decirse su oficina, aunque para otros ojos es una pocilga abandonada, un nido de cucarachas y seres rastreros. Viendo un tonto programa de concursos, es interrumpido por teléfono.

"Aqui Big Guy."

"Big 'Gay', ¿como va todo por allá?" Comenta la persona al otro lado de la línea. Su tono es asiático, con una pronunciación algo forzada al idioma de aquí.

"Señor, es Big Guy, no 'Big Gay'. (Dilo bien, chino asqueroso)" Piensa Big.

"Bah... Estúpidos apodos americanos. Escucha 'Gay', sobre lo que le pasó a uno de tus hombres el otro día, en efecto esos idiotas estaban atacando a una muchacha en nuestro propio territorio. En realidad no me importa lo que hagan tus hombres, pero estos son negocios. Si tu no puedes controlarlos, entonces supongo que elegí mal a mi subordinado"

Big se levanta bastante nervioso. No es como si el otro hombre al lado de la línea pudiera ver su expresión de sorpresa (o siquiera le importe), pero Big trata de sonar lo mas preocupado y convincente posible.

"D-descuide señor. Me encargaré de todo inmediatamente. Le prometo que no vuelve a pasar" Comenta un Big Guy bastante asustado.

"Eso espero. Pero tampoco podemos dejar que cualquiera llegue y nos haga ver como unos idiotas. Busca al pobre diablo que mató a uno de los tuyos y dale una lección. Que quede claro en esta ciudad que nadie se mete con el Mad Jackal y sale impune."

"Si señor..." Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el 'jefe' le cuelga. Big esta enfurecido y da la orden de llamar a todos sus hombres. En menos de una hora, todos se han reunido.

"¡Muy bien sabandijas! ¡En realidad no me importa lo que le pasó a Randy hace unas semanas, pero no podemos dejar que el nombre de la banda quede manchado porque un estúpido nos atacó!" Todos sus hombres están en fila sudando frío. Saben lo que a Big le gusta sentirse el jefe, y realmente no le gusta que lo fastidien. "Antes de eso, debo castigar a los involucrados. La gente de aquí nos paga para su protección y somos los primeros en atacar a sus mujeres. ¿Que no les basta con ir al Happy Palace de Southtown? ¡Malditos imbéciles!"

Y así, Big saca un par de varas de palmas de ratán, bastante duras y muy fáciles de usar, y comienza a golpear a sus hombres. El resto no hace anda y se queda observando. Al final, Big termina.

"Muy bien payasos, ahora quiero que me averigüen quien es el que mató a Randy y acabemos con esto."

Dicho esto, un subordinado se arma de valor para hablar tratando de no enfurecer aun más a su jefe.

"Er...s-señor. Creo que yo lo vi el otro día"

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?"

"Pues en el puesto del viejo McGuire. No sabía si era él. Traía otras ropas..." Pero antes de que termine su excusa, recibe un golpe directo de la vara de su jefe.

"¡Imbécil! ¿Porqué no dijiste nada ese día?"

"¡Wahhhh! Discúlpeme señor. Es que nadie quería hablar sobre la paliza que nos dio ese tipo el otro día"

"Agh... estoy rodeado de inútiles. Muy bien. Hoy haremos nuestra ronda y veremos si el tipo aquel se aparece. Cuando lo haga, le daremos una lección. Lleven el equipo pesado, muchachos"

De vuelta a la arena en Chinatown, Jeff comenzaba su combate contra aquel a quien apodan'el Gigante de Tundra'.

"Bien, tenemos aquí a un tipo fuerte con un peinado chistoso. Mi día se pone cada vez más raro" se dice Jeff así mismo en voz alta.

"Hey, no critiques mi cabellera. ¡Mi cabellera manda!" Contesta el guerrero.

"No friegues, ¿hablas americano?" Comenta Jeff con asombro. Salvo por el pequeño Cheng, pensaba que no muchos hablasen el idioma. El guerrero no hace esperar ni un segundo tras sonar la campana y ataca al ítalo-americano.

'El Gigante de Tundra' es un poderoso luchador sumo de Mongolia. Pero no hay que subestimar su apariencia. Los sumos pueden dar una sorpresa. Jeff sabe que un agarre puede ser su fin. Se mantiene en su posición, evadiendo las embestidas del sumo.

"Oh, ¿así que el americano sabe esquivar? Veamos si reaccionas... ¡a esto!"

Redoblando su velocidad, el Gigante carga todo su cuerpo con el poder de su hombro envuelto en una energía poderosa y embiste a Jeff, mandándolo muy lejos contra las gradas. El público ovaciona y grita por el primer ataque. Jeff se reincorpora, pero resiente el impacto del ataque. Aquel hombre no necesita agarrarlo para ganar y mantenerlo lejos no ayuda. El mongol es lo suficientemente ágil para evadirlo. Solo queda una opción. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque la musculatura del sumo es mayor, la técnica de Jeff consta de golpes rápidos y certeros que derriban a un hombre con el menor esfuerzo.

Jeff ataca lanzando varios golpes que el poderoso mongol pero aquel guerrero bloquea los golpes.

"Jojojo, peleas bien. Te mueves como un autentico guerrero de Hong Kong" Exclama el Mongol con cierto aire de admiración, pero sin perder la calma ni el control del combate. Jeff no puede derribar a su oponente con golpes certeros y para colmo, terminó en una distancia donde el mongol lo atrapa.

"¡Pero aquí se acaba todo!"

El fuerte luchador lo logra levantar poniéndolo completamente de cabeza arriba de su cuerpo. Jeff no puede hacer nada y teme que el gigante lo azote de cabeza como algún agarre de lucha libre, pero nunca se imaginó lo que proseguía. El gigante no lo suelta inmediatamente y salta junto con Jeff muy alto. Jeff solo puede gritar mientras que el Gigante de Tundra lo estampa desde lo alto al suelo causándole gran daño a su espalda. Mientras Jeff cae, derribado, el grandulón hace una pose de victoria lo cual es seguido de aplausos y gritos de ovación. A Jeff le duele todo el cuerpo, pero más su orgullo, y trata de reincorporarse.

No obstante, el sumo hace lo que hace un luchador de sumo y deja caer toda su humanidad sobre Jeff, haciéndole más daño y empieza a someterlo con una llave al cuello. Ahora solo falta que Jeff se rinda.

"Jojojo. Creo que las artes chinas no son para americanos tontos. La realidad es esta" Dice mientras aplica una fuerte llave para noquear a su oponente "Mejor ríndete. Si mueres aquí, nadie llorará por ti"

Pero rendirse no está en el vocabulario de Jeff. No luchó estos 10 años para caer ante este guerrero. Aun con furia en sus ojos y energía en su cuerpo Jeff grita "¡Nunca!"

Dicho eso, el mongol comienza a presionar. Si Jeff no hace nada, se desmayará. El agarre de su oponente es muy fuerte y en el peor de los casos le romperá el cuello. Solo que el dolor no dejó ver antes a Jeff que él también tiene al mongol donde quería y con su puño derecho, comienza a golpear las costillas del sumo. El gigante no podía creer que esos flacuchos brazos del americano fuesen capaces de causar tanto dolor a pesar de su grosor y musculatura, pero Jeff sigue presionando con certeros golpes. Al final, el dolor de las costillas gana, y el sumo flaquea en su llave, lo suficiente para que Jeff lanzara una patada que abre distancia entre ambos.

Mientras el titán resiente el dolor en sus costillas, Jeff lo resiente en la espalda, abdomen y cuello. Pero apenas se da un respiro y Jeff ve como su oponentese le arroja nuevamente. Jeff reacciona y logra evadir esa nueva embestida. El grandote cae girando y se reincorpora. Mientras esto pasa, todo el público grita de emoción. La pelea en efecto esta dando el espectáculo deseado, y el americano no ha caído, lo que significa mas sufrimiento para este.

Apenas ha pasado uno par de minutos, pero Jeff sabe que está en problemas. La ofensiva y resistencia del mongol son de alto calibre, y si es atrapado otra vez, los poderosos brazos del oponente lo pulverizaran.

"Jojojo, ríndete. No tienes oportunidad." Amedrenta el Jeff no puede perder. Un golpe cambiará todo. Jeff comienza a concentrar fuerzas, cosa que llama la atención del mongol.

"Aqui voy… BURN KNUCLE!"

Ahora es Jeff quien sorprende al mongol cargando su puño de energía y arrojándose con gran impulso. El puño asesta directo en la parte superior del estómago, dejando a su oponente sin aire. La fuerza y velocidad del ataque era algo que los reflejos o la defensa del sumo no esperaban. Con un simple golpe, cae de lleno al suelo. Todos los presentes gritan y exclaman. Aún muchos abucheando al americano, pero otros empiezan a apoyarlo. La pelea esta avivándose cada vez más.

Como buen peleador, Jeff espera a ver si su adversario se levanta, y para su mala suerte, el mongol lo hace, aunque con esfuerzo.

"Tu... ¡amelicano!... ngh..." Perder aire desoriento al mongol, pero el dolor hace que no pueda hablar claramente. Jeff no puede evitar provocar a su adversario respondiendo "Lo siento amigo, pero creo que mi 'Burn Knucle' ha hecho que se te olvide el idioma XD."

"¡GROOARRR!"

Ahora su adversario esta furioso. Jeff se reprende así mismo por faltarle el respeto al rival, pero la pasión del combate lo invade y su euforia sale a relucir. Hay mucho de por medio, pero Jeff admite que disfruta siempre de un buen combate.

"Tienes espíritu. Muy bien, ¡VAMOS!"

El gigante ataca, pero Jeff lo tiene donde quería y le aplica un par de golpes. Uno tras otro, lento pero concentrado (aunque no tan poderoso como su BurnKnucle). Jeff ha acomodado 6 buenos puñetazos al rostro del sumo. El mongol aun no da lo último y con sus palmas logra golpear a Jeff, manteniéndolo lejos y a raya. Es la primera vez en este escenario que el mongol se ve obligado a apartar a su oponente.

Todos ovacionan y gritan. Apoyan a su campeón, apoyan a Jeff. Se escuchan los gritos de ovación a ambos guerreros por todos lados. Aunque al principio le detestaban, de alguna manera el público está complacido. Solo falta ver el inevitable final.

"Ungh... eso me dolió, grandote. Creo que aún no tiras la toalla."

"No peldel contra amelicano. Grrr!"

El gigante arriesga todo y se vuelve a impulsar con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y su hombro al frente, pero su fuerza y velocidad no es la misma, y Jeff logra evadirlo e incluso contraatacar. Antes de impactar, Jeff se agacha, lanza una fuerte patada giratoria al suelo deteniendo la carrera del mongol, da un semi giro con su cuerpo como si quedar de cabeza y grita...

"RISING TACKLE!"

Y con su pie elevándose desde el suelo, golpea la barbilla del luchador de sumo. Jeff termina bastante impulsado y girando sobre su propio eje, y debido a que extiende los brazos pareciera como un helicóptero, pero al igual que este, las asas girando pueden cortar, o en este caso, sus brazos golpean al oponente mientras se elevan para daño adicional.

Finalmente Jeff cae elegantemente con un giro pero no se dice lo mismo del mongol, que cae de lleno. Esta vez no se levanta.

Todos gritan y el anunciador grita algo que Jeff no sabe que es, pero deduce que es 'El ganador es...'

La gente esta loca, grita y exclama. Hay mucha conmoción. Jeff teme que todo se salga de control, pero salen varios hombres fuertes encargados de la seguridad y calman a todos. Por su parte, Jeff camina a donde esta su rival, viendo si aun esta consiente. Jeff ve que esta bien, pero bastante adolorido.

"Peleaste con honor, pero hoy yo gané. Si sientes demasiada humillación por que tu rival es un perro americano, aceptaré la revancha cualquier otro día."

Dicho esto, Jeff se marcha, mientras su adversario trata de reincorporarse. Jeff llega a donde está el pequeño Cheng.

"Es todo por hoy chico. Estoy deshecho."

"Er... si, claro, claro. Woahh.. Jeff... sabes pelear muy bien."

Jeff le sonríe al chico. Aquel gordito se ve bastante sorprendido, y le agrada que ya no use el término 'americano' seguido de un insulto. El pequeño Cheng lleva a Jeff a los vestidores donde un medico atiende a Jeff, aunque no hace más que ponerle unas vendas. De todos modos no hay problema. Jeff sabe tratarse por sí solo y cuando sale, ve que el pequeño Cheng discute con el hombre que identificaba como coach. Por desgracia no entiende nada, pero ve por el tono que no es algo muy bueno y decide interrumpir.

"¿Que ocurre Cheng?"

Pero el chico no dice nada. El cobrador simplemente en tono muy molesto responde "¡YO decil quetenel tu dinelo e ilte, pelo amelicano!"

Jeff ve los billetes pero algo esta mal. Es muy poco "Oye, esto no es lo acordado"

"Agladece que sel solo eslo. Mi honol ha sido manchado pol amelicano. ¡Ahola lálgate y no volvel!"

Jeff esta furioso, pero por el combate, decide resignarse porque puede meterse en problemas con los guardaespaldas del patrocinador. Otro día podría hacerlos polvo, pero tras su combate, prefiere no arriesgarse. Por hoy, ha perdido.

Jeff camina poco a poco y afuera de la arena de combate esta su amigo Buck.

"¡V-v-viejo! ¿Me estas tratando de matar? ¡Porque casi lo logras hoy! ¡De un infarto!"

"HeyBuck. ¿Qué hay?" Responde Jeff con una naturalidad y simpleza, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"¡No me vengas con eso! Diablos, ¡es la última vez que vienes conmigo! ¡A la próxima, harécomo que no te conozco!"

A pesar de los gritos de Buck, Jeff no se siente ofendido. Solo decepcionado porque no pudo conseguir el dinero que esperaba. Discutir con su compañero de trabajo no le ayudaría en nada. Está cansado y solo quiere descansar.

"No te apures, no volveré. Ya estoy vetado"

Buck y Jeff se marchan a tomar un taxi. La verdad Jeff siente que no podrá caminar hasta su casa o la casa de los McGuire. Y Buck perdió todo su dinero en las apuestas (en efecto, apostó en contra de Jeff)

"¿Apostaste en mi contra? Viejo, eso duele"

"Aghh... pues es que nadie le ha ganado al Gigante de Tundra. ¿Quién iba a decir que el 'Hungry Wolf' lo haría?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Eehhh... ese fue el nombre que te pusieron."

Es como en la lucha libre. Deben buscar un nombre que llame la atención,y Jeff admite que le gusta como suena. Tras otros minutos de silencio, Jeff siente que le debe una disculpa a su compañero. Después de todo, que el peleara no estaba en el itinerario de su amigo.

"Er... Lo siento Buck. No quería que perdieras todo tu dinero por mi culpa."

"Pues debería estar enojado, pero la verdad es que ¡es la mejor pelea que he visto en mi jo#$%& vida hombre! La verdad valió la lana que perdí hoy."

"Pues eso espero porque tu esposa te va a matar"

"Jajajaja. Tranquilo Jeff. No apuesto más de lo que debo"

Pero luego, Jeff escucha unos pasos. Al voltear, ve al rechonchito de Cheng correr tras el.

"¡JEFF! Caray, para estar herido, caminas bastante rápido" Jeff no creyó caminar tan rápido, pero prefiere no hacer comentarios sobre la mala condición del chiquillo, aunque en verdad necesite hacer ejercicio, y una dieta.

"Cheng. ¿Qué hay?"

"Toma. Tu parte." El chiquillo saca un buen fajo de billetes. Buck y Jeff se quedan sin palabras.

"Wow...viejo, eso sí es un buen fajo de billetes."

"Y todos son dólares." Recalca Cheng.

"Pero Chico, pensé que..."

"Ese perro sin honor no va a manchar el mío. Si un Sinzan falta a su palabra, ese día caerá una maldición china sobre mi familia."

Jeff se siente conmovido por la acción del chiquillo. Acepta el dinero y levanta la mano en señal de aprobación. El pequeño Cheng también le sonríe.

"Chico, gracias. "

"No es nada. Además, obtuve buenas ganancias. Las mejores desde hace tiempo"

Era eso. Un negociante hasta el final. Jeff se imagina que clase de empresario sería este muchacho cuando sea grande.

"Bueno, pues me sorprende que los adultos te hallan querido pagar aunque solo seas un niño"

"¡Ja! Descuida. Saben que si lo pagan, se las verán con mi jefe. Ese hombre sí que da miedo"

"¿Tu jefe?" Pregunta Jeff alzando su ceja. Pero es lógico que el niño tenga alguien que lo respalde, o no lo tomarían en serio.

"Sip. Ya saben que nadie le falla al señor Cameron."

De pronto Jeff suda un poco. Ese apellido le suena. Pero tal vez sea 'una coincidencia'. Por ahora, Jeff lo deja así.

"Bueno, como sea, gracias chico. Nunca faltes a tu honor."

"No lo haré. Es una lastima que no vuelvas. El 'lobo hambriento'es un nombre demasiado bueno como para no usarse de nuevo."

"Jajajaja. Pues se me hace muy tonto. ¿Acaso me veo muy hambriento?"

"¡Claro! Tu estar muy delgado, jajajaja"

Entre risas, Jeff se siente aliviado. El dolor por el que pasó valió la pena, y quien sabe, tal vez hoy hizo un amigo.

_**Notas del Autor:**_ Ufff, finalmente la primer batalla de Jeff. Espero haberla narrado bien y no haberla hecho ni demasiado larga o demasiado insulsa. Bueno, para su primer combate serio, creo que estuvo bien, ¿no?

¿Que? ¿Aun se preguntan quien es el poderoso mongol-sumo con el que peleó? Muy bien, su nombre es Temjin, de la saga de Art of Fighting 2. Recuerdo que de niño este juego era muy dificil, y realmente no pude vencer a este mono. Esta es mi pequeña venganza por mi derrota en la niñez... bueno, no.

Si se lo preguntaban, sus movimientos que usó el Gigante de la Tundra son 'Super Mongolian Fire Tackle' (el tacleo), 'Mongolian Tornado Dive' (el impulso al estilo Edmond Honda, pero con las palmas) y 'Big Discus Bash' (el agarre). No quise hacer la pelea tan larga, así que use poco repertorio de Temjin, y por otra parte, Temjin también tendría unos 20 años, así que consideré que el también no ha desarrollado al 100% sus técnicas.

Bueno, por otro lado, las armas de Big, son varas de ratán (así se les llaman, según la página de SNK wiki), usadas normalmente en el estilo de pelea llamado 'Eskrima' (el estilo que usa Big)

La forma mas básica y arma común en eskrima es el 'yantok'. Son construidos típicamente del 'ratán', una variante barata de vara del Sureste de Asia. Dura, resistente y ligera, se destruye solo tras el mayor abuso de este y no se astilla como la madera, convirtiéndola en una herramienta de entrenamiento segura. Este aspecto la hace útil en la defensa contra espadas.

Según la biografía de Big, el usa una variante modificada de las varas de ratán, supongo yo que mas resistentes y duras para hacer mas daño.

Bueno, discutí con mi editor en jefe si debía poner esta explicación, y honestamente yo no sabía mucho sobre las armas de Big hasta que empecé a investigar este tema, así que se las dejo a ustedes queridos lectores para evitarles la fatiga de investigar :p

Por último, corregí unos detalles del capitulo 1 y 3. Del 1 solo corregí el nombre de la banda (Había puesto Wild Jackal en vez de Mad Jackal, pero creo que no importaba mucho), y en el 3, se corrigió varios HORRORES de ortografía, pero espero que haya quedado mejor para que futuros lectores tengan una lectura mas amena. Aun así, ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. Bueno, prometo actualizar pronto, si tienen un review por ahí, póngalo con confianza. Según yo, tengo el filtro de reviews anónimos desactivado, así que todos sean bienvenidos a criticar. Saludos.


	6. Solo negocios

Los personajes de Fatal Fury pertenecen a la compañía SNK, NeoGeo, SNK/Playmore, y por ningún motivo me pertenecen (porque de ser así, ya habría salido Garou 2, Garou 3, Real Garou, Real Garou Special, etc… Bueno, ustedes queridos lectores me entienden).

_"Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero se siente bien después de haber peleado y obtener la ansiada victoria. Pero cuando alguien corre peligro, es todo lo contrario. Esa impotencia de no poder proteger a los que te importan, y todo por el maldito dinero… ya he pasado por eso antes, y definitivamente no quiero volver a pasar por ello."_

**Capitulo 6, Solo negocios**

"Jefe, ese tipo no llega. Creo que no irá a visitar a la chica McGuire. ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Tiempo es dinero. Y ya traigo de encargo al viejo McGuire por su osadía del otro día. Creo que iré a dejarle un mensaje a ese chico con ellos. Adelante muchachos"

De pronto, alrededor de 10 maleantes se reúnen alrededor de Big Guy y comienzan a caminar hacia el negocio del señor McGuire. Toda la gente que caminaba por esa calle, huye y se aparta del camino de la banda. Saben que cuando los hombres de Big se reúnen de esa manera, es que va a haber problemas. Finalmente los maleantes llegan al local, pateando y destrozando todo a su alrededor sin previo aviso. La gente que estaba en la tienda corre y huye, dejando al Sr. McGuire y a su hija atónitos.

"¿¡P-pero qué demonios haces!? ¡Dejen eso! Big, ¿¡Qué significa esto!? ¡Aún falta para que se cumpla el mes!"

Big Guy escucha al Sr. McGuire, y lo mira con una sonrisa cínica. A un chasquido de sus dedos, sus hombres se detienen como perros amaestrados.

"Lo siento viejo, pero esto es por otro asunto. El otro día hiciste bien al reclamarme sobre lo que le pasó a tu linda hija, así que castigué a mis hombres y me puse a investigar sobre aquel incidente. Y resulta que el 'héroe' de ese día es un conocido de ustedes. Como no se aparece, vine a dejarle un mensaje."

"N-no sé de qué hablas."

"Es malo mentirme, viejo. Odio a la gente que me miente, pero si me dices el nombre y donde puedo encontrar a la sabandija que se despachó a mi hombre, puede que te perdone la deuda, pero si no, bueno..." dicho esto, Big da otro chasquido con sus dedos indicando a sus hombres que continúen con el alboroto "le diré a mis muchachos que sigan con la remodelación de tu negocio. Y luego, tal vez me cobre con tu linda hija."

El señor McGuire se pone pálido. Quiere saltar y arrancarle esa estúpida sonrisa a Big, pero todos esos hombres podrían hacerle más daño a Lily. Pero, ¿traicionar a Jeff? ¿Qué clase de hombre sería?

"Yo..."

"¡Eres un cobarde!" Grita la joven Lily poniéndose de pie, y caminando hacia Big Guy. Su padre la llama e intenta detenerla, pero los hombres de Big lo detienen.

"¿Porque siempre abusas de los débiles? Big, te conozco desde que éramos niños. Sé que ya andabas en malos pasos, ¡pero de eso a atacar a tu propia gente!"

"Jajajaja. Chica, yo soy otro migrante tratándose de ganar la vida. No me interesa el tipo de ojos o el color de tu piel. Solo me interesa el dinero... y las mujeres" Big sonríe y comienza a acariciar el cabello de Lily. Ella se siente asqueada, pero aguanta un poco la náusea de ser tocada por semejante barbaján.

"Bueno, no quiero que se diga que no soy compasivo. Si me acompañas y te portas bien, puede que me olvide de tu amigo y deje en paz a tu viejo, jejejeje"

"Lily, ¡no!"

"Está bien papá..."

"Jejeje... eres una buena chica. Supongo que así son las americanas."

Big comienza a acariciar sus mejillas notando la suavidad de su piel. Lily por su parte siente asco por aquellas sucias manos tocándola. Apenas cierra los ojos por la indignación, pero recordando el antiguo incidente donde conoció a Jeff, ella se juró jamás volver a mostrar debilidad.

"Di lo que quieras y acabemos con esto. Si quieres aquí mismo enfrente de todos los idiotas viendo. Solo haz lo tuyo y déjanos en paz"

Unos hombres de Big se quedan boquiabiertos. Otros le chiflan en señal de burla y llamándola por nombres no dignos de una dama. Pero Big voltea a verlos desafiantemente indicando que se guarden sus comentarios. Después, vuelve a fijar su atención en la chica McGuire.

"Jajajaja. Nena, jamás había conocido a alguien tan desafiante. Me agradas. Pero cuando se trata de mujeres, me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, así que vamos a mi habitación. Te va a gustar."

Ningún padre aguantaría tanta cobardía, y el señor McGuire no es la excepción.

"¡Maldito! ¡Big, el nombre de ese tipo es JEFF!"

"¡Padre!"

"Que Dios me perdone... su nombre es Jeff. Vive en los barrios cerca del puerto de Southtown"

Big quita su tonta sonrisa y se pone serio. Hace a un lado a Lily de forma brusca y comienza a caminar hacia el viejo. Sus hombres saben que Big ya se puso serio y ahora se dedicará a los negocios.

"Mmmm..." Lily intenta detenerlo, pero otros hombres la sujetan. Big, toma al viejo de la camisa en forma amenazante.

"Muy bien. Creo que ahora si nos entendemos. Supongo que después de todo, no eres tan tonto. Déjame felicitarte por tener a una chica con tanto coraje, pero se acabó el jueguito."

Y así, Big comienza a golpear al viejo McGuire. Lily grita pidiendo que se detenga, pero Big hace caso omiso y deja malherido al sr. McGuire.

"Tranquilo viejo. No te lastimé de gravedad. Aún tienes que llevarme a donde vive el tal 'Jeff'. ¡Vámonos muchachos!"

Big Guy voltea, solo para ver que 3 de sus hombres han caído. Jeff Bogard ha llegado y no está de buen humor. Seguido de eso, libera a Lily de los otros 2 tipos que la tenían detenida con un par de patadas.

"Big... Aquí me tienes..."

Pero Big no se inmuta. Trajo a algunos de sus mejores hombres que no son derribados con un ataque, y poco a poco se levantan cuando este da la orden.

"Eres bastante osado por golpear a mis hombres. Pero aquí se acaba el juego. ¡Acábenlo muchachos!"

El resto corre hacia Jeff, pero Jeff comienza a golpear uno a uno. Lily recuerda la otra ocasión en la que fue usada como rehén y corre lejos de la pelea buscando no estorbar. Sabe que Jeff se detendrá si la atrapan, pero también piensa que podrán hacer lo mismo con su padre. Jeff avanza y avanza golpeando y derribando a cada maleante que se le acerca.

Finalmente uno de ellos se desespera y saca su arma. Lily lo ve y le grita a Jeff advirtiéndole del arma. Jeff voltea, y con gran velocidad y elegancia, evade el disparo, seguido de una patada voladora que derriba al sicario.

"Imbécil, ¡haces mucho ruido!" grita un enfurecido Big Guy, y tras esto, pone su atención en el señor McGuire "Chicos, agarren al viejo" Finalmente lo que Lily temía se hizo realidad. Ahora los maleantes planeaban usar a su padre para someter a Jeff.

"Jejeje. Bueno, ahora te las verás conmigo"

Big Guy saca su par de armas favoritas, las varas de ratán. Jeff reconoce que aquellas armas son normalmente utilizadas en el arte del eskrima, pero son un poco más largas de lo que normalmente ha visto, pero comparado con la altura de Big, se ven muy adecuadas para el "No te será tan fácil. Pelearemos cara a cara."

"¿Cara a cara? Tienes a un rehén. No lo llamaría un combate justo"

"¿Y acaso la vida es justa? Lo siento, pero no he llegado a donde estoy por ser justo"

Big Guy corre usando sus más certeros ataques. Esta vez Jeff tiene problemas para detener los ataques, pues con las varas, no puede bloquearlos a voluntad. Jeff lanza un par de golpes como respuesta, que Big detiene sin mucha dificultad. Lo malo ocurre cuando uno de los maleantes toma al sr. McGuire y le empieza a doblar los dedos como si estuviera a punto de rompérselos.

"Aghhh."

"¡Señor McGuire!" grita el buen Jeff, pero esa pequeña advertencia/distracción bastó para que Big le diera un golpe directo al estómago. El ataque hace retroceder a Jeff y lo derriba. Big sonríe maliciosamente por el éxito de su ataque. "Muy bien, Jeff. Ahora entiendes que no estás en posición de atacarme. Inténtalo y el viejo comenzara a perder dedo por dedo hasta que mis hombres se aburran. Luego las tendrá peor."

"Grrrr..."

Jeff no tiene mucho que hacer. En una situación similar en la que estuvo con Lily, ella casi muere. Pero ahora son más hombres y Big no es un tipo fácil de derribar. Aquí es cuando debe ser más listo. Este tipo Big es más fuerte que otros pandilleros con los que se ha topado en Southtown, pero en cuanto a su carácter, no es muy diferente a cualquier maleante vulgar. Es arriesgado, pero el lobo debe saber cuándo cazar y cuando dejar que su presa escape.

"Hagamos un trato"

"¿uh?"

Big vio en Jeff a un tipo rudo. Un tipo que es más de puños que de palabras. No esperaba razonar con él, solo acabar su trabajo. Después de todo, no era al primer peleador que ajusticiaba. Por ello el Mad Jackal se fijó en su habilidad, y en sus años como golpeador (y a veces asesino), nadie le dijo eso.

"¿Cuánto por dejar a los McGuire en paz, y por la vida de tu hombre?"

A Big le han rogado, e incluso dado el dinero después de darse a entender con sus métodos violentos. Le ha funcionado toda la vida. No pensó que Jeff fuera de los tipos que ruega u ofrece dinero para salir de un apuro.

"Jajajaja. ¿Crees que puedas pagar tanto?"

"Eres un hombre de negocios, Big. Y yo hablo con el dinero en la mano. ¿Bastaran unos $500?"

Jeff saca el fajo de billetes. Puede ver la mueca de sorpresa de Big Guy y como se le abrieron los ojos tras ver el dinero. Pero se requiere más que eso para detener a Big.

"¿Y mejor si te mato y me llevo el dinero de todas formas?" Amenaza Big Guy

"Puedes hacerlo, pero te advierto que morirás si me atacas. No quiero que el sr. McGuire salga herido, pero si sale lastimado, perderé el auto-control y tú, más hombres."

"¡Fanfarroneas!"

"¿Eso crees? Entonces atáquenme, tú y tus hombres, pero te conviene aceptar mi trato"

"Mmmm... "

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto vale la vida de tu hombre al que maté?"

"Bah, para nada. No es por el dinero, es por nuestra reputación. Nosotros no perdonamos a los que se meten conmigo"

Jeff sabe que tiene a Big donde quería. Saca otro buen fajo de billetes y se los muestra a su atacante. Podría jurar que Big dejó de respirar por casi un instante. Jeff continúa presionando.

"Velo como una oportunidad de tu 'benevolencia'. Cualquiera que pague bien a Big Guy, tendrá la protección segura de este. Puedes correr el rumor. Yo no negaré nada. Además ¿no odias estar así? Ok, lo doblaré a 3 grandes."

"Mmmm... "

Big sabe que Jeff es fuerte y en efecto, si se desespera, otro de sus hombres podría morir, o peor aún, él podría salir lastimado. Tomar el dinero, 'esa' cantidad de dinero, es más de lo que le da el Jackal a fin de mes, o tal vez al año. No sabe de dónde este hombre ha sacado tanto morlaco, pero si acaba con el ahora, puede que este desperdiciando la oportunidad de sacar más dinero. Big Guy siempre antepone el dinero ante todo, y sabe que Jackal no ahondará tanto en el asunto de su hombre muerto siempre y cuando el nombre de la banda siga intachable.

"Jefe, ¿no me diga que lo está considerando?"

"¡Calla idiota! ¡Yo soy el que piensa en este grupo!"

"Dime Big, ¿tenemos un trato?"

"Mmm... mmm... Ok. El viejo y su chica estarán bien. Pero tú aun sigues en mi lista negra, Jeff. Te quiero fuera de mi vista, ¿me oíste?"

"Ok..."

Big da la señal y sus hombres sueltan al viejo. Lily corre hacia el mientras todos se retiran. Jeff los ve con cuidado para que nadie se quiera pasar de listo, pero al parecer Big está dando su palabra. Seguido de eso, Jeff saca el dinero y le da todo a Big.

"Jejejeje... parece que esta visita si valió la pena. Muy bien. Te quiero lejos de aquí. Te vuelvo a ver en las calles, y tu trasero y el de la nena de allá serán míos."

"Ok, pero escúchame Big. Si me entero que algo les pasa a los McGuire, incluso si uno de tus hombres la ve mal..." Dicho esto, Jeff carga su puño y ejecuta un pequeño 'Burn Knuckle' contra la pared, destrozándola completamente. Big se queda sorprendido. Jamás espero ver tal fuerza. "¡Te buscaré y te mataré!"

Big finalmente se recupera de su sorpresa y sigue su camino, tratando de disimular que eso no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto. Una vez que los maleantes se fueron...

"Señor MCGuire, ¿está bien...?"

"Si Jeff, gracias..."

"Lily... ¿ya se fueron?"

Lily asiente con su cabeza. Tras esto, Jeff cae. Lily quiere correr a donde esta Jeff, pero no quiere soltar a su padre. El señor McGuire se siente confiado en que puede mantenerse de pie por sí mismo y deja que Lily vaya con su amigo. Lily lo voltea y comienza a hablarle por su nombre pidiendo a Dios que reaccione. Sabe que recibió un par de buenos golpes de Big Guy, pero no pensó que fuesen tan mortales como para dejar así a Jeff. Es cuando Lily nota que Jeff ya traía algunos golpes anteriormente.

Mientras, Big Guy y su banda comienzan a subir a varios carros. Big está muy contento por la ganancia que tuvo el día de hoy. Bien pudo amenazar a Jeff con pagar e irse lejos, pero piensa que si maneja bien sus cartas, puede lograr obtener más dinero de Jeff (que como lo consiguió, es lo de menos). Pero como está contando su dinero, no ha notado que 2 de sus hombres no están retirándose como lo indicó.

"Oye, dame tu arma"

"¿Para que la quieres?"

"Al jefe le vale un comino lo que le pasó a Randy, pero yo lo voy a vengar"

"¿¡Qué!? Estás loco, cuando Big se entere..."

"Tu cállate y haz lo que te digo"

Tras un intercambio de palabras, el maleante obtiene la pistola y regresa a escondidas a la tienda del sr. McGuire. Cuando llega, ve como Jeff se está reincorporando lentamente con la ayuda de aquella chica. 'La oportunidad perfecta', piensa el sicario. Lo tiene en la mira y apunta.

Gracias a su instinto, Jeff presiente el peligro, voltea y ve a su agresor con un arma. Es cuestión de milisegundos y Jeff toma a Lily y la cubre con su cuerpo cuando se escucha el sonido de la bala.

*BANG!*

Lily apenas está reaccionando a lo que pasó, pero lo sabe. Alguien les acaba de disparar y Jeff se interpuso para salvarla. "¡JEFF!" Grita la sorprendida chica. Teme lo peor. Pero ve la mirada de Jeff, que también está sorprendido. Seguido de esto, solo se escucha el grito de dolor del maleante.

"¡Alto ahí! ¡Un movimiento más y te vuelo la cabeza!"

Jeff y Lily reconocen esa voz. Cuando voltean, ven al oficial Jake Ryan apuntando con un arma al maleante. Fue Jake quien disparó. Hizo un tiro directo al arma del tirador y dio el disparo con éxito.

"Vaya problemas en los que te metes, Jeff"

"Y tu vaya que tardaste, Jake"

Jeff no está completamente solo. Porque de no ser por el oficial, ya su historia habría acabado aquí. Jeff tuvo un día bastante ajetreado. Tras participar en unos combates en Chinatown, y luego llegar con los McGuire solo para ver cómo eran atacados por la banda de Big Guy, Jeff casi es asesinado por un rufián que lo atacó por la espalda. Gracias a la oportuna entrada de su amigo, el oficial Ryan, no ocurrió una desgracia mayor el día de hoy.

"Viejo, lo lograste" comenta Buck, el compañero de trabajo que llevó a Jeff a Chinatown. Cuando regresaban del violento distrito, Jeff notó a varios hombres que estaban en el local de los McGuire. Supo que había problemas, y debía actuar. Por ende, le dio un número telefónico a su amigo Buck para que llamara de inmediato al oficial Ryan, el único policía en el que podía confiar. La llegada de Ryan fue oportuna.

"Err… No fue nada, amigo. Caray, Jeff, te ves desastroso."

"Si no hubiera llegado el oficial, estaría peor"

"Descuida, Jeff. Ya nos llevamos a ese malviviente. Parece que esos de la banda del Big Guy te dieron una buena paliza"

Evidentemente Jeff no había puesto al tanto a Ryan que en gran parte, el resultado de su condición actual es por haber peleado contra un auténtico sumo-mongol hace unas horas atrás, pero un detalle mínimo que quisiera mantener oculto de su honesto amigo policía. Al parecer Ryan conoce sobre Big.

"¿Sabes algo del tal Big?"

"Solo un líder de una pandilla local. Se sospecha que es parte de los Mad Jackal, pero nadie ha investigado a fondo. Ya sabes, nadie ha puesto una demanda. La gente vive con miedo a las represalias"

"Pero es evidente que la policía sabe de ellos. Aunque no haya demandantes, deberían hacer algo"

"Solo puedo decir que así son las cosas aquí. "

Mientras el paramédico atendía a Jeff, Jake le pidió a otro oficial que tomara la declaración. Jeff supo que por el bien de los McGuire, debía omitir el nombre de Big Guy (si es que ese es su nombre) y solo limitarse a que fueron atacados por pandilleros. Mientras, el sr. McGuire también tenía algunas heridas superficiales, pero nada que un buen descanso no curara. Al final todos se despiden, pero tienen que levantar todo y hacer muchas reparaciones. Jeff, a pesar de sus heridas, se ofrece a ayudar a Lily. Aunque ella le pedía que descansara, Jeff no hizo. Unas horas más tarde, un poco más de la media noche, Jeff se disponía a regresar a su casa.

"Pero Jeff, ya es muy tarde. Mejor quédate."

Lily toma la mano de Jeff de manera bastante tierna. Jeff nunca había sentido lo que siente cuando esta con Lily. Pero esto tiene que terminar. Jeff solo les trajo problemas. Además, no puede involucrarse más. El aún tiene asuntos pendientes.

Debe de decir adiós a lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

"Lo siento Lily. Han tenido muchos problemas por mi culpa. Lo mejor es que me vaya de una vez"

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la bella McGuire. Jeff no es del tipo que bromee tan seguido, pero no cree que este bromeando "¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Jeff? Nada de esto es tu culpa. Es culpa de las autoridades por no hacer nada. Creo que hasta el día de hoy, eres el único que les has hecho frente a los maleantes de este barrio"

Pero Jeff suelta un suspiro "Lily... hoy tu padre casi muere. Es razón más que suficiente para irme. Discúlpame, pero no creo que nos volvamos a ver"

"Pero Jeff... yo..."

No salen más palabras de la boca de Lily. Mientras Jeff se aleja, sus ojos son opacados por sus propias lágrimas. Pensó que tal vez podría gritarle y pedirle que desistiera, pero no lo hace. Simplemente suelta un sollozo que no evita que el joven Bogard escuche.

"...no quiero dejar de verte."

Jeff solo desea dar la vuelta y abrazarla. Tal vez ha sido poco el tiempo que se han conocido, y la forma que se conocieron fue inusual, pero para Jeff, el día en que miró directamente a esos bellos ojos que se aferraban a la vida cuando fue herida hace unos meses, supo que su vida no sería igual.

Y para ella, Jeff era su salvador. Un joven amable que luchaba por sobrevivir en esta ciudad. Sabía que en el fondo, Jeff estaba de paso, pero tenía la esperanza que algún día se quedara ¿Qué es lo que lo trajo aquí en primer lugar?

Jeff siempre evadía el tema. Pero ahora, ya no importa, porque Jeff se ha ido.

_**Notas del autor:**_ Finalmente Big hace mas maldades, pero el combate contra Jeff tendra que esperar (abucheos a Kein). Hey, lo siento, aun no es el momento.

Por la escena de la despedida, es amor joven. Jeff tiene alrededor de 19 años y Lily 18, asi que comprendalos si la última escena salió algo cursi. Aparte, son otros tiempos, la gente era un poco mas reservada, no como ahora (o eso creo).

En fin, por los detalles técnicos del fic, agradezco a NaleAlviso por prestar su tiempo para hacer revisión de los capitulos aqui presentados y hacer de su lectura algo mas amena y cómoda. Aplausos para Nale.

... (solo el leve ruido de un grillo cantar se escucha a lo lejos)

'=p

Er... Hasta la próxima.


	7. Aquel dia

Los personajes de Fatal Fury pertenecen a la compañía SNK, NeoGeo, SNK/Playmore, y por ningún motivo me pertenecen (porque de ser así, ya habría salido Garou 2, Garou 3, Real Garou, Real Garou Special, etc… Bueno, ustedes queridos lectores me entienden).

_ "Fui un tonto. ¿Por qué pensé que podría tener a una hermosa y buena mujer conmigo y consumar mi venganza? Lo único que haría es arrastrarla conmigo al abismo al que me estoy metiendo. Hice lo correcto, pero siento esta sensación de angustia y vacío al pensar en ella. Pero no, ya he soportado el dolor de perder a un ser querido, y no pienso pasar por ello de nuevo. Es tarde para mirar atrás. Debo actuar rápido. Ha llegado la hora. Prepárate Jackal, tu cabeza es mía."_

**Capítulo 7. Aquel día…**

Jeff se ha metido en las zonas de más peligro en la ciudad por un par de semanas tras haber tenido un leve encuentro con la banda de Big Guy. La mafia italiana está a cargo de la zona oriente de la ciudad. Jeff ya ha estado estudiando la ciudad por mucho tiempo, y sabe que Don Lansky esta detrás de la mafia italiana. No es que quiera o tenga alguna vendetta contra los italianos (o contra los asiáticos), pero sabe que si quiere destruir a su enemigo, necesitará la ayuda de aquel hombre.

Bares, casinos, prostíbulos. Jeff comienza a hacer preguntas y recibir mas miradas amenazadoras. No pasa mucho que las preguntas de Jeff llegan al Don, y su reacción no se hace esperar.

"¿Usted es el que está preguntando por 'el Don'?

- _Lotería_ - Jeff pensó. "¿Quien quiere saber?"

"Él quiere verlo."

Jeff supone que esta será su última oportunidad de hablar con el Don. Puede que también sea una trampa, y al seguir a esos hombres, termine durmiendo con los peces en debajo del puente de Southtown, pero ya es tarde para echarse atrás.

"Bien, vamos." Jeff responde sin demostrar algún tipo de emoción. Momentos mas tarde, llegan a un lujoso auto negro donde es vendado. No opone resistencia, mas no evita que lo golpeen un poco. Tras varias vueltas, bajan a Jeff en un lugar desconocido, atado de manos y puesto de rodillas. Le quitan la venda pero Jeff mantiene los ojos cerrados.

"¡Hey, hey! Abre los ojos, bastardo. ¡El Don quiere verte!"

Jeff abre los ojos y ve a una persona de edad avanzada. Porta un bastón y gabardina elegantes. Su espalda la mantiene arqueada, denotando su cansada edad pero basta experiencia en cosas del bajo mundo. El viejo tiene una mirada penetrante, estudiándolo y analizando que va a decir o hacer.

"He oído que has estado en mis terrenos preguntando por mi, muchacho. Normalmente no hago caso a punks, pero me dio curiosidad por ver qué el famoso 'Hungry Wolf' de Chinatown quería saber de mi"

Jeff se extraña de que se refiera a él de esa manera, cuando de pronto recuerda que días atrás el chico Cheng mencionó algo de su apodo en la arena de Chinatown. Peleó solo una vez, pero le sorprende que le recuerden ese nombre fuera del ring, un apodo que ni él recordaba tras su primer y único día en Chinatown. Esos territorios pertenecen al Mad Jackal.

"Pa, ¡Déjame matar a este amante de chinos!" Comenta un joven no mayor que Jeff. Bastante alto y fornido y vestido tan elegantementecomo el Don.

"Tranquilo Danny. Antes quiero que este 'lobo solitario' me responda unas cosas. Sus respuestas determinarán si vive o muere."

Jeff se mantiene sereno y responde "Dígame..."

"Bueno, primero que nada, ¿que quieres conmigo?" Don Lansky no quiere perder mucho el tiempo. Evidentemente esa pregunta la pudo haber hecho alguno de sus hombres sin que él tuviera que molestarse en asistir, pero estaba aquí yJeff no iba a insultar la inteligencia del hombre, ni mucho menos a medir su paciencia.

"Quiero matar al que le apodan 'Jackal', pero no sé donde buscarlo, así que pensé que usted sería el único que podría ayudarme." Jeff responde con toda la honestidad del mundo. Varios de los hombres del Don murmuran e incluso otros se burlan de la afirmación de Jeff.

"¡Imbécil!, ¿Acaso crees que te vamos a creer?" Interrumpe aquel mismo joven impaciente que respondía al nombre de Danny.

"Mmmm... nada me daría mas gusto que ver a ese bastardo con una bala en el corazón, pero ¿Por qué piensas que confiaría en ti? Cuando yo quiera, el Jackal será historia." Responde tranquilamente el anciano.

"Sin ofender Don, pero sé que el Jackal ha sido una piedra en su zapato por varios años."

"¿Y qué sabe un joven recién llegado sobre cómo funcionan las cosas aquí? El Jackal no solo es despiadado, también es listo. Mis muchachos me informaron que tuviste unos roces con la banda de Big Guy. El Jackal se ha aliado con varios tipos que no son asiáticos, por lo que confiar en otra persona, aunque sea italiano o americano, me es muy difícil en estos días."

"No soy como esos tipos. El Jackal mató a mi familia. Tengo que saldar cuentas con ese malnacido."

Finalmente la hora de la verdad había llegado. Jeff debe decir toda la verdad. Este hombre es un hampón del bajo mundo, pero puede que sea su única oportunidad para tener algo con que empezar su venganza.

"Mi nombre es Jeff Bogard, hijo de Ricardo y Patricia Bogard."

Todos quedaron en silencio. El Don finalmente abrió los ojos como plato de la impresión. Poco a poco todos los hombres alrededor comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo que aquel tipo había dicho.

"Mátenlo muchachos, pero no aquí. Sean discretos por favor." ordena el Don.

Ahora Jeff es el que esta con cara de sorpresa. Dos sujetos enormes comienzan a llevárselo para disponer de él, pero harto de todo, Jeff ejecuta una acrobacia evadiendo a los guardaespaldas y poniéndose él mismo de rodillas, comienza a gritarle a Don Lansky.

"¡Por favor, créame! ¡Sólo usted puede ayudarme!"

El Don voltea y ve la habilidad del chico. Sus hombres no pierden tiempo y lo vuelven a someter saltando sobre Jeff, pero el Don alza la mano dando la orden de detenerse. El viejo camina un poco hacia Jeff y comenta.

"Jeffrey Bogard, el hijo de mi amigo Ricardo, que en paz descanse, y ahijado mío, murió hace 10 años. ¿Y ahora vienes de la nada y usas su nombre para sacarme algo? Planeaba darte una muerte rápida, pero de verdad me estás colmando la paciencia"

"Se equivoca, ¡sobreviví al incendio gracias a mi madre! ¡Ella me salvó de las llamas y me escondióen el refugio antibombas que teníamos!"

"¡Mentiras!" El Don suena bastante molesto "Mis hombres y yo regresamos y no encontramos nada."

"Es porque antes de morir, mi madre me dijo que saliera de la ciudad inmediatamente" Jeff comienza a luchar para no llorar al recordar los eventos de aquel fatídico día.

En la Segunda Guerra Mundial, hubo muchos eventos horribles que quedaron marcados para siempre en la historia de la humanidad. En agosto de 1945, se lanzaron las primeras bombas nucleares en Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Terribles secuelas surgieron de esos eventos, heridas que generaciones futuras no olvidaran. Estos hechos marcaron el fin de aquella terrible guerra, y a su vez, comenzó otra etapa de terror llamada la Guerra Fría, con 2 superpotencias dirigiendo aquel acto, los Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética, invirtiendo millones en armas nucleares.

Varios hogares norteamericanos agregaron refugios antibombas en sus sótanos con la amenaza latente de un ataque nuclear. Uno de esos hogares, era la casa de la familia Bogard.

Hace 10 años, en 1955, Jeff y su madre, Patricia Bogard, estaban jugando como cualquier otro día en su casa. Ya era casi noche y era un hermoso atardecer en las orillas de las playas de Southtown. Los Bogard eran una familia acaudalada económicamente, y tenían una pequeña mansión a las orillas de Sound Beach. De pronto se escucha un fuerte ruido en la entrada. Como si su madre supiera lo que estaba pasando, le pide a Jeff que se esconda en el sótano de la casa y que no saliera pasara lo que pasara. Jeff solo obedeció pero no sabía que en ese momento, se marcaría su destino. Unos sujetos tumbaron la puerta e invadieron su casa. Jeff solo se limitaba a oír, y escuchó a su madre discutir con un hombre que se presentó como el Jackal. Jeff nunca olvidará su voz.

"Usted… ¡Usted es El Jackal!"

"Hemos venido por Ricardo, señora Bogard. Esperamos que nos diga donde esta o le haremos mucho daño."

"¡Mi marido no está aquí! ¡Por favor, váyase!" Responde desafiante la señora de Bogard.

"Oh, veo que Bogard tiene una mujer valiente. Qué pena. Tendré que dejarle un mensaje con usted"

El Jackal comienza a golpear a su madre. Jeff escuchó y comenzó a gritar, lo que delató su posición. Los hombres buscaron pero concluyeron que era algo parecido a un sótano con unas puertas blindadas.

"Mmmm... bueno, bueno. ¿Porque no se metió con su hijo?"

"..."

"Oh... ya veo, ya veo... jejeje... No quiere robarle oxígeno. He oído que esos cuartos tienen muy poca ventilación. Supongo que esta casa no dio para más. Bueno, que mal. Quemen todo y vámonos"

Pero tras esas palabras, se escucha un grito de combate de Patricia Bogard, y al parecer logró dañar al Jackal.

"Kyaaa"

"Aghhhh, ¡Mi cara!" Gritó aquel asesino.

Patricia Bogard tenía oculto un cuchillo con el que logra cortar al Jackal. Este, no hizo esperar su furia.

"¡Maldita!"

"Unghhh…"

"Esta técnica ha sido pasada por generaciones en mi familia por el mismísimo Quin Shi Huang. Es de mis favoritas, pues dreno lentamente la esencia vital de mi enemigo. Puedo ver su agonía y su desesperación a través de sus ojos mientras les robo la última fracción de vida, como podrá darse cuenta."

"Aghh…."

"Ja… ¡pero qué gran cantidad de energía vital poseía, señora Bogard! ¡De seguro hubiera vivido muchos años, jajajajaja!"

Jeff supo que ocurrió lo peor. Ya había iniciado el fuego, y el Jackal y su banda empezaban a marcharse

"¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ!"

Jeff intentaba salir, pero no podí sabía cómo abrir el sótano desde adentro y además los hombres del Jackal habían atrancado la puerta por fuera.

"Dejemos que ese mocoso muera asfixiado. El calor y el humo terminarán con el trabajo. Vámonos."

Y así, aquel tipo llamado El Jackal se marchó rápido con sus hombres antes de que fueran afectados por el fuego. Jeff solo pudo escuchar las últimas palabras debilitadas de su madre.

"Jeff... escucha... quiero que salgas, y huyas lejos de...Southtown... no confíes...en nadie..."

"¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ!"

El fuego se avivó. Y fue cuando Patricia dijo sus últimas palabras.

"Te quiero mucho, hijo."

"¡MAMÁ!"

El fuego empezaba a aumentar en intensidad y no había nada que Jeff pudiese hacer. De pronto, se escuchó una voz.

"¿Señora Bogard? ¿Jeff? ¿¡Hay alguien aquí!?"

Esa voz Jeff la reconoce. Alguien de quien es familiar.

"¡Aquí estoy -! ¿¡Como esta mamá!?"Gritaba Jeff, pero aquella voz no dijo nada inmediatamente.

"Esta...bien. Ya salió por el humo y me mandó por ti" Eso era mentira, pero Jeff en ese momento no dudó "Jeff, ¡tienes que salir de ahí!"

"Pero...pero no sé cómo."

"¡Hay una palanca...! ¡Úsala y luego destraba la puerta empujando! Yo… quitaré el tubo. ¡Apresúrate!"

Jeff obedece, pero antes de hacer algo, escucha un grito de aquella voz.

"¡AGGHHHH!"

"¿¡Qué paso!? ¿¡Estás bien!?"

"Nghh… nada… maldito tubo… estaba ardiendo. Jeff… ¡De prisa!"

Jeff hace caso. Era tan fácil, pero el miedo y la desesperación lo dominaron por completo. Jeff jala una palanca que activa un mecanismo e intenta empujar la puerta, la cual era muy pesada, pero aquella persona del otro lado le ayuda a abrirla, que era un joven de no más de quince años de edad.

"Vámonos, Jeff..."

El fuego acabó con todo, y siguiendo las instrucciones de su madre, Jeff huyo, y huyó muy lejos.

"Jackal... Juro... ¡juro que me vengaré!" Terminaba de contar Jeff aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. Tras diez años, el dolor aún no se ha ido, ni disminuido.

Tras contar la historia, todo quedaba en silencio. Finalmente el tal Danny habla.

"Bonita historia, pero eso lo pudo inventar cualquiera."

"Mmmmm... puede ser." Comenta el viejo Lansky" Nunca se dio a conocer que no se encontró el cuerpo de Jeff. Pero igual esa información pudo obtenerla de cualquier manera."

No obstante, Jeff ve que indujo una pizca de credibilidad de su historia ante los oídos del Don.

"No se me ocurre nada más para que me creas, pero recuerdo que solías tener un juego de acertijos conmigo y el primo Tom, padrino. Uno muy sencillo. ¿Cómo es...?"

"¿¡Uh!?"

"Nunca supe que era en su momento, pero la respuesta es 'blanco'."

"Suelten al chico" Ordenó el don. Se acerca y comienza a tocar la cara, como si la examinara con las manos.

"Jeff... ¡eres tú!"

"¿De qué diablos habla, Pá?"

"Mmmm... ¿porque no le explicas a tu 'primo' Danny el acertijo que les decía a Tom y a ti de niños?"

"Mi padrino siempre le gustaban los acertijos, así que nos dio uno a mí y al primo Tom. Decía 'Un oso camina diez kilómetros al sur, diez hacia el este y diez hacia el norte, volviendo al punto del que partió. ¿De qué color es el oso?"

"¿Y eso qué diablos?" Comenta molesto Danny. "Eso no indica que el %&*$ oso sea blanco."

"El tío Frank siempre veía que buscáramos un buen libro e investigáramos en su biblioteca. Nos daba un incentivo de 10 dólares al que le respondiera primero y le explicáramos porque. Por desgracia ese últimoacertijo fue un par de días antes de lo que pasó con el Jackal..."

"Jeff..."

"Por cierto, ¿dóndeestá el primo Tom?"

"Muerto. El maldito Jackal lo mató hace un par de años cuando nos robaron el territorio de la zona Sur."

"Lo siento, padrino." Y Jeff hablaba en serio. Es triste enterarse que un amigo de la infancia ha muerto.

"Aja... bueno sabiondo. ¡Aún falta que responda porque es blanco!" Comenta Danny algo molesto por no dar crédito a la historia de Jeff, aunque Jeff piensa que es más porque no ha deducido la respuesta.

"Discúlpalo Jeff. Mi hijo menor, Daniel, tiene mucho vigor como los jóvenes de su edad, pero carece de paciencia… y neuronas" Exclama el Don.

Danny solo responde con un leve gruñido, pero incapaz de decir algo en contra de su padre. Jeff decide liberarlo de su duda y le responde.

"Bien. No lo supe antes porque no sabía mucho de geografía, pero es blanco porque es un oso polar. El único lugar donde se cumple la condición de regresar al punto de partida es el Polo Norte y cualquier punto situado a diez kilómetros al norte de los paralelos que midan diez kilómetros de circunferencia, puesto que al hacer diez kilómetros al este volveremos al punto de partida."

"¿Qué…?"

"En cualquiera de estos casos estaremos en uno de los Polos, por lo que el oso será blanco."

"Er... bueno, ya lo sabía. Solo quería ver si tú lo sabías. Duh…"

Tras una bienvenida y soltar a Jeff, el Don invita a su ahijado perdido a su mansión en las afueras de la ciudad. Puede ver a varios hombres cuidando la entrada y bastante armados.

"Pero dime Jeff, ¿Por qué no me buscaste? Pude haberte ayudado."

"Lo sé, padrino. Pero mamá quería que me alejara de Southtown. Al día siguiente vi en el periódico que mi padre había sido asesinado, así que concluí que ya nada me ataba aquí. Decidí volverme fuerte y viajé solo por el mundo dominando cualquier estilo callejero, para algúndía acabar conel Jackal con mis propias manos. Sé que suena algo loco si lo digo ahora, pero cuando era niño, tenía mucho sentido para mí."

"Bien muchacho. Entiendo. Pero como te habrás dado cuenta, el Mad Jackal ha adquirido mucho poder estos años"

"Si. He estado viviendo unos meses en Downtown y he visto la influencia que tienen. La verdad me costará mucho trabajo sacar a la serpiente de su madriguera."

"Ya veo, ¿y por eso fuiste a Chinatown?"

"No padrino. Fui por razones distintas. "

"Vuelve."

Jeff se sorprende de tal petición, aunque sonaba más a una orden. Pero aquel viejo zorro debe tener algo en mente y Jeff está dispuesto a seguir su plan, cualquiera que este sea.

"Las ganancias delas apuestas van al Jackal. Debes entender que la fuerza del Jackal no está en las armas, si no en el dinero y el poder de sus hombres. Si sigues peleando, tal vez puedas infiltrarte más en sus dominios y podamos sacar a esa serpiente."

"Ok, aunque no creo que me vuelvan a admitir"

"No te preocupes, ya tengo unos hombres que van ahí y deducen que no tendrías problemas en volver."

"¿Uh?"

"El gran tipo que corre el lugar quedó muy impresionado por la actuación del 'Lobo Hambriento'. Es un sujeto que trabaja para el Jackal, pero podemos usarlo para infiltrarte."

"Entonces déjame buscarlo. Sería muy sospechoso que alguno de tus hombres me ayudara a entrar"

"Perfecto muchacho. Debes regresar a Chinatown. Busca al hombre llamado Abel Cameron, él te ayudará"

'Cameron'. Otra vez ese apellido, y se llama 'Abel'. Jeff recuerda ese nombre.

"No tendré ningún problema, padrino"

"Seguro, hijo."

Jeff no lo comentó, y omitió ese detalle en su historia, pero la persona familiar que le ayudó a salir de la bóveda hace diez años, responde al nombre de Abel Cameron.

"De hecho, creo que estoy muy interesado en volver".

_**Notas del autor:**_ Bueno, a decir verdad, y como a otros, no me gusta poner personajes 'originales' en los fanfictions. Probablemente a muchos les pierdan el interes o aburran, pero pienso que en estos casos de historias largas, son necesarios.

Bueno, en la historia de Jeff Bogard, se habla poco, y a mi entender el también vivió en las calles, así que a mi parecer también era huerfano. La parte que viene de una familia rica (bueno, mas no millonaria) salió para efectos de esta historia. Y sobre su ascendencia italiana, bueno, pues yo siempre creí (creo) que el apellido 'Bogard' tiene origen italiano. Honestamente, no he investigado a fondo, pero hay detalles en los juegos que me han llevado a esa conclusion. Por ejemplo, en Fatal Fury 2, el escenario de Andy Bogard es Italia, su comida favorita es el espaguetti, y en KoF94, los Hungry Wolves representaban al pais de Italia. Incluso antes desde Fatal Fury 1, ¡yo pensaba que los hermanos Bogard eran italianos! No sabia nada de eso de que eran adoptados o que su nacionalidad era americana (aunque esta última puede que sea obvia u.u )

En fin, ya lo dejé asi, y estoy agusto con ello.

Para la parte del refugio antibombas, bueno, quería dejar que Jeff 'presenciara' la muerte de su madre pero sin ver a su asesino. Y la época coincide perfectamente con la etapa de la Guerra Fría. Ya saben, esa etapa en que la gente vivía con miedo por un posible ataque nuclear. Los Bogard tenian suficiente $$$ para tener su propio refugio antibombas en su propia casa. Ok, ok... esto es fanfiction, ¿no?


	8. Abel

_"Aquella persona con la que sueñas un día volver a ver. ¿A quién no le ha pasado? Esos nervios de pensar si aquel ha cambiado. ¿Si podrán ser tan buenos amigos como antes? Yo sí. A él fue al primero que busqué. A él le debo mi vida. Así que jamás podría pensar mal de él. No importa que haya pasado, él es y será, mi mejor amigo."_

**Capítulo 8. Abel.**

"Señor Cameron, le buscan" Comenta bastante exaltado un niño asiático de complexión obesa, entrando a una oficina bastante elegante con vista a todos los cuadriláteros de pelea que hay en ese lugar.

Dentro de unas oficinas en lo alto de la arena de Chinatown, hay varios corredores de apuestas. La mayoría de ellos controlan a los peleadores y son expertos en su campo (y no se necesita ir a una escuela a estudiar eso, solo se necesita saber contar, y tener muchas agallas). Todos saben que deben pagarles, y para evitar líos, se deben hacer respetar en Chinatown, para que no pase algún chistoso que se quiera pasar de listo. Lo que siempre se ha cuidado es que las peleas sean 100% auténticas y nada arreglado (que es difícil para un lugar no oficial de combates callejeros). Es como si no solo se disputara dinero, si no el honor en el cuadrilátero. Uno de los pioneros que organizo esas reglas de oro en Chinatown, fue un joven americano que también se ganó su fama en las peleas callejeras. Ahora ese joven es uno de los corredores más importantes, si no es que 'el más importante' en todo Southtown.

"Sabes que no recibo a nadie, Cheng. O dime, ¿se trata de un nuevo peleador?"

"Oh, señor Cameron, me da gusto que esté enterado de todo, pero no es cualquier amateur. Es el mismo "Hungry Wolf" del otro día. Quiere volver." Comenta aquel regordete con obvia emoción.

"Oh, en serio. ¿Qué le pico a aquel perro por volver?" Responde aquel hombre sin corresponder a la euforia de su ayudante.

"No se sé señor, pero me dijo que lo conoce, así que pensé en decirle personalmente."

"Hmph… Pues no sé nada de él. Que espere como los demás a que me desocupe o que haga una cita con mi secretaria." Al decir esto, el 'Sr. Cameron' da la espalda (Aunque eso de 'señor' es relativo, pues aquel corredor de apuestas apenas tendrá unos 26 años) y continua haciendo lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, pero nota que su ayudante sigue esperando algún tipo de respuesta favorable. Bien le ha explicado a Cheng Sinzan que cuando no tiene nada que decirle, se puede marchar de su oficina, pero esta vez el niño sigue ahí parado. No queriendo reprender al niño, Abel decide indagar que le acontece "¿Qué pasa, Cheng?"

"Pues no sé si pueda hacer esperar al 'Hungry Wolf'. Err... hay muchos que en este instante están tratando de... matarlo."

El joven Abel se levanta y comienza a ver en la ventana a Jeff peleando contra otros 4 sujetos bastante rudos. Abel sonríe maliciosamente mientras contempla el espectáculo.

"Vaya, sí que odian al 'perro americano'. Cheng…"

"Si señor"

"Si sobrevive, dile que pase."

Apenas dicho, el gordito Cheng corre a donde el joven Jeff pelea por su vida cuando otros peleadores están tratando de 'recuperar su honor' al verlo. Jeff por su parte, trata de bloquear los golpes y evitar que lo atrapen, pero esta ocasión, Jeff está en territorio enemigo, y no está contra simples pandilleros, sino contra luchadores profesionales.

Tras diez minutos, suena la puerta de la oficina de Abel Cameron, y cuando este dice 'pase', la puerta se abre lentamente mientras entra Jeff algo vapuleado con algunos golpes, pero físicamente bien a pesar de todo.

"Toma asiento." Habla Abel sentado en su silla de piel dando la espalda a su visita "Me dicen que quieres pelear" Comenta desinteresadamente.

"Si... le dijeron bien, 'señor Cameron'." Dice Jeff haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'señor'. Le desespera un poco que este hombre le dé la espalda. Si de verdad fuera el Abel Cameron que sospecha que es, lo abrazaría fraternalmente en el acto.

"Pues tienes potencial, amigo. ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?" Voltea el hombre. Usa un traje casual de tirantes, camisa blanca y pantalones grises. Pareciera un simple empleado de no ser por ese aire de fortaleza que emana de él, como si dijera 'Yo soy el jefe de jefes' sin soltar ni una palabra. Su cabello es negro, ojos verdes y tez blanca. Cabello corto, pero un poco ondulado y suelto. Tiene cierto atractivo físico para un joven de su edad, lo cual uno no dudaría que tendría una legión de chicas tas de él. Aquel joven observa a Jeff sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción alguna, como si nunca su hubieran visto, y limitándose solamente a hablar de negocios.

Pero Jeff ha visto bien a este hombre. Su voz, su forma. Ahora no le cabe la menor duda.

"Abel... ¿eres tú?"

El joven 'negociante' sonríe y responde a Jeff.

"Ha pasado tiempo, Jeff." Luego, se levanta a tomar una jarra con agua y le ofrece de beber a Jeff, lo cual acepta gustosamente. Finalmente Abel se sienta y continúa su conversación. Jeff puede sentir la falta de empatía que emana de Abel al verlo. Él siempre pensó que si se volvieran a encontrar, su reunión sería más emotiva.

"Vi tu pelea el otro día. Te has vuelto muy fuerte, para ser un hombre muerto."

"Basta de eso. Tú eres el único que sabia que estaba vivo. Me ayudaste a salir de Southtown."

"Pero nunca pensé que volverías. "

Abel toma más agua. Jeff solo baja la mirada y decide responder.

"Tal vez regresé por la nostalgia de mi pueblo natal. Ahora quiero algo que me remunere, y cuando escuché tu nombre en las grandes filas, pensé que podría tener una oportunidad aquí"

"Oh, que interesante. Me alegra mucho, amigo. Por un momento pensé que habías vuelto para vengarte del Jackal."

Jeff comienza a sudar frio. Puede que para Abel sean evidentes sus motivos, y quiere que Jeff sepa que él sabe todo sobre él. Esa cualidad también la tenía hace diez años, pero ahora resulta algo molesto.

"Oh, no me des esa cara." Prosigue Abel al ver que su amigo no responde"Eres buen peleador, pero pésimo jugador de póker. Jamás podrías ocultar que tienes un as escondido bajo la manga si quisieras. Eres 'demasiado predecible' y fácil de leer, como un libro para niños."

Jeff se precipita y se molesta.

"¿¡Sabes que el Jackal mató a mis padres y aun así trabajas para el!?"

Pero Abel no se inmuta. Solo sigue tomando agua tranquilamente como si no hubiera nada ni nadie alzándole la voz.

"Woah… ¿Eso te dijeron esos italianos? De ser así, ¿Por qué me juzgas, querido amigo? ¿Crees que por una especie de lealtad a ti, debía mantenerme firme y oponerme al Jackal? Solo hice lo mismo que tú, sobrevivir. La diferencia es que yo me quedé aquí. Y si, sabía que el Jackal mató a tus padres, ¿y eso qué? Ahora el asesino de tus padres controla la ciudad. Para sobrevivir al infierno, te conviertes en el infierno mismo. Y eso es lo que hice."

Jeff procesa poco a poco esas palabras. Para empezar, le molesta ese comentario de 'eso te dijeron los italianos'. ¿Qué tanto sabe Abel de él? Y si sabe que es así, ¿por qué finge demencia? Pensar en todo eso le provoca una úlcera incontrolable (metafóricamente hablando). Quiere decirle varias cosas que trae guardado. Está a punto de perder la compostura con 'él', pero algo lo detiene, y no es el hecho de mantenerse prudente (porque Abel puede ser el único que lo puede regresar a pelear), sino porque se le formó un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Pero por otra parte, ¿puede culparlo? Jeff ha visto en carne propia como son las cosas en Southtown. No es de sorprenderse que muchas personas se hayan adaptado para sobrevivir aquí. En el caso de Abel, esta es su forma de sobrevivir. Al final, Jeff solo puede pronunciar unas leves palabras denotando su tristeza.

"Has cambiado, amigo..."

Abel se le queda observando unos segundos. Ve como Jeff ha bajado su mirada, tratando de asimilar lo que ha sido su encuentro. A decir verdad, no esperaba volver a ver a Jeff, pero si ese día llegara, pensaría que las calles lo habrían cambiado. Para sorpresa del mismo Abel, Jeff no ha cambiado en nada. Ante esta conclusión, Abel comienza a reír.

"Jajaja... vamos, vamos. Tranquilo. No te culpo por pensar así, y descuida. Estas cosas pasan." Abel vuelve a tomar más agua, y no ve algún tipo de reacción en Jeff. "Por cierto, nadie sabe más de ti que yo. No tengo intenciones de traicionarte, pero no me malinterpretes, tampoco traicionaré al Jackal."

"¿Entonces...?" Finalmente el joven Bogard responde, aunque no sabe que pasa por la mente de su viejo amigo. ¿Qué hará con esa información?

"Te dejaré seguir peleando. Conociendo al Jackal, eventualmente obtendrás su atención, pero te advierto que tarde o temprano se enterará de quien eres. Lo mejor para ti es que agarres a quienes te importan y huyas."

"No tengo a nadie. Y no voy a huir"

Pero Abel hace una mueca de disgusto. Jeff lo observa, como si lo Abel lo llamara 'mentiroso' con solo verlo.

"Bah... pésimo jugador de póker. ¿Qué me dices de aquella belleza en los barrios de Downtown? He oído que es muy hermosa."

"¿Uh?"

"Vamos Jeff, ¿crees que no te reconocí cuando te vi peleando en mi arena? Yo mismo te seguí y vi todos los problemas en que te metiste con la banda de Big Guy por una mujer, o al menos, eso espero. Sería algo perturbador que lo hicieras por el viejo de la tienda." Comenta Abel tratando de sonar bromista. Jeff no reacciona, aunque si muestra una cara de completo asombro. Finalmente Abel termina diciendo"Así no vas a vencer al Jackal"

Jeff se queda sin palabras. Nunca se dio cuenta que lo seguían cuando salió de Chinatown. Tal vez sea porque estaba muy cansado y cuando subió al taxi con Buck, nunca pensó que le seguirían. Evidentemente, para Abel, él es un libro abierto. Pero tal vez haya algo que Jeff pueda sacarle a Abel.

"Abel, ¿tú conoces al Jackal?"

Abel no dice nada, y no es porque se esté tomando de nuevo un sorbo de agua. Esta vez solo se queda mirando fijamente a Jeff.

"No... solo me visita su informante de ocasión, y me veo con su contador de vez en cuando. Pero créeme, tampoco quiero conocerlo."

"Mmmm..."

"A él solo le interesa la gente fuerte y… se vuelven parte oficial de su organización. Si de verdad quieres verlo, tendrás que pelear y hacerte fama como peleador, de lo contrario, nunca lo encontrarás"

"Básicamente, debo pelear en tu arena hasta que vea lo rudo que soy y quiera meterme a su banda"

"Pero no solo busca tipos rudos, busca también que sean malos y crueles. Tendrás que romper un par de cráneos para que poco a poco se convenza que eres de la clase de guerrero que busca."

"¿Tengo que matar a alguien?"

"Mmmm… Pues la mayoría de los que ha llamado, lo han hecho. Pero, no sé qué criterio use. También contrató a ese perro de Big Guy y el jamás peleó aquí, aunque deduzco que eso fue más por que él ya tenía su territorio marcado."

Jeff sabe que no podría tomar una vida por simple capricho, o para satisfacer a una bola de morbosos que solo van a ver sangre. Lo hizo una vez y aunque fue en defensa propia, aun no se ha quitado al cien por ciento ese remordimiento de conciencia. Solo hay una cosa que hacer.

"Yo pelearé, y no perderé ningún combate. Seré un guerrero invicto. Solo así puede que llame su atención."

Abel vuelve a permanecer callado. Incluso los mejores peleadores en su arena, pierden uno o dos combates. Definitivamente está pensando en algo, aunque Jeff no puede saber qué. Aquel que fue su mejor amigo se ha vuelto un misterio para él.

"Je... De acuerdo. De ahora en adelante te llamaremos 'Hungry Wolf', o 'Wolf' a secas. Ese será tu nombre en el ring y afuera. Pelearás y ganarás dinero. Para más detalles, ve con mi ayudante. Ya lo conociste. ¡Cheng!"

Con un fuerte grito, en cuestión de fracciones de segundos, llega Cheng, o más bien, cae.

"Cheng… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te quedes escuchando mis conversaciones detrás de la puerta? Te descontaré el 15% de tu paga."

Aquel niño regordete pone una expresión de caricatura. Jeff sonreiría un poco de no ser por la situación tan… incómoda en la que se encuentra. Tras la reprimenda de Abel, Cheng pone su atención en Jeff.

"Oh Jeff, ¡veo que te aceptaron! Jejeje, sabía que la emoción y el dinero te traerían de vuelta"

"¡Silencio, Cheng! De ahora en adelante te olvidaras que se llama Jeff y le dirás 'Wolf', ¿de acuerdo?" Interrumpe Abel.

"Sí, señor"

"Ahora vete, y no espíes si no quieres que te corra a patadas de mi arena"

"N-no señor, d-digo, ¡Si señor! ¡En el acto, señor!" Y Cheng corre despavorido.

"¿Crees que escuchó algo?" Pregunta algo preocupado Jeff.

"No, me di cuenta cuando llegó, y no escuchó nada comprometedor. Ese tonto nunca se da cuenta que es muy obvio. Pero admito que por eso lo contraté. El jamás podría ocultarme nada, a diferencia de otros ayudantes con los que he tenido que lidiar. Cuando se trata de dinero, ese mocoso es muy honesto."

Jeff recuerda el día que conoció al chico Cheng y sabe que aquel niño hizo lo imposible para saldar su deuda con Jeff a pesar de que otros adultos faltaron a su palabra de pagarle lo que habían acordado. Por eso, no evita sonreír un poco. Pero inmediatamente vuelve a la realidad, y mira a su amigo Abel.

"Abel... ¿porque me ayudas? ¿No te perjudica si mato a tu jefe?"

Abel solo le lanza una mirada de indiferencia.

"Mmmm... creo que tengo curiosidad de ver hasta donde llegas. Quiero ver si eres capaz de ejecutar tu venganza y salir ileso. Será divertido."

"Supongo que debo darte las gracias."

"Agradécemelo si sobrevives. Ya has visto Southtown y sabes de qué va esto. Muy pronto veré si lo que alegas es verdad. "

"..."

"Bueno, bueno. Ven mañana. Te conseguiré un par de peleas. Serás la nueva sensación en Chinatown. No vayas a perder."

"Abel..."

Jeff se marcha de Chinatown. Varios guerreros aun quieren la cabeza de Jeff servida en bandeja de plata, pero vieron que el señor Cameron le ha hablado con él, así que lo dejan en paz, salvo por un gigante asiático que se acerca a Jeff. Jeff lo recuerda. Aquel hombre impresionante que usa una variante de la lucha sumo de Mongolia. Aquel guerrero se pone de frente a Jeff, de una manera imponente. Jeff siente que una vez más tendrá problemas, pero el 'Gigante de Tundra' le sonríe y le da la mano en señal de amistad. Jeff no siente malas intenciones de su rival, y piensa que si esto no es un truco, sería algo descortés de su parte no aceptar su buen gesto, así que ambos se dan un buen apretón de manos.

"Jojojojo, muy bien, 'Hungry Wolf'. Me sentiría ofendido si no hubieras aceptado mi oferta de amistad"

"Er… gracias… 'Gigante de Tundra'"

"Ah, ese es mi nombre en la arena, mis amigos me llaman Temjin"

"Oh, mucho gusto Temjin, mis amigos me dicen…" Pero Jeff se detiene un segundo y recuerda que ya no puede divulgar su nombre tan fácilmente "'Wolf'"

"Mmmm…. Bueno, me gusta. Oye Wolf, que buena pelea el otro día. Me emocioné más de la cuenta, pero no creas que te dejaré robar cámara. La próxima vez te haré papilla con mis nuevos movimientos"

"¡JA!" Exclama Jeff/Wolf denotando camaradería con su nuevo amigo "Eso lo veremos. Esta vez no me dejaré atrapar"

Y así pasa un rato agradable tras la fuerte impresión de ver a su mejor amigo de años. Jeff ve que no todos los asiáticos tienen mala fé a los forasteros, aunque no sabe si sería igual si supieran que es italiano. Tras un rato de intercambiar palabras, Jeff se marcha. Otros guerreros lo siguen viendo de mala manera, pero Jeff confía en que eso se calme con el tiempo.

Ya afuera de Chinatown, Jeff va a un bar donde pide unos tragos de brandy. De ahora en adelante, estará en terreno del Jackal y no hay vuelta atrás, pero ha visto que mucha gente ha cambiado. Esperaba algúndía ver a su amigo Abel, pero nunca pensó que Abel trabajaría para el Jackal. Jeff comienza a recordar hace diez años...

"Hay una palanca... Úsala y luego destraba la puerta empujando."

Cuando se abre la puerta del refugio anti bombas, entra humo y las llamas se avivan.

"Vámonos Jeff."

El joven de unos quince años toma al pequeño Jeff y ambos huyen de la casa en llamas. Ambos jóvenes salen a tiempo mientras la casa arde en llamas.

"Abel**,** ¿dónde está mamá?" Recordando que su amigo le había dicho que había salido de la casa en llamas.

"... Lo siento, Jeff" El joven Abel, solo desvía la mirada. Con solo eso, le responde a Jeff la terrible noticia que el niño se negaba a aceptar.

"Pero tú dijiste..."

Jeff comienza a llorar aúnmás. Trata de golpear a Abel, pero el joven es algo corpulento. Sus pequeños golpes no le hacen nada. Jeff se cansa y grita desahogando su dolor, y su amigo Abel estaba ahí para tratar de consolarlo. Finalmente Jeff termina agotado por todo lo que ha llorado. Al día siguiente, Jeff despierta en una casa más humilde cerca de la playa, donde al despertar ve a su amigo Abel. Este, comienza a relatar lo que vio aquel día.

"Cuando vi los carros, supe que algo malo pasaba, pero no fue hasta que se fueron que me atreví a entrar. Discúlpame Jeff"

"Tengo...tengo que buscar a papá. Debo decirle de mamá"

"Lo siento amigo... El Jackal ya lo tiene"

"¿Qué?"

Abel le muestra el periódico, donde anuncian la muerte de Ricardo Bogard a manos de la mafia local. También la muerte de Patricia y Jeff, que murieron en el incendio.

"Lo siento amigo."

"Mamá...Papá... ¿qué haré?"

"No te preocupes Jeff. Aun me tienes a mí. Podemos salir de esto"

"... Sniff… Abel... mamá me dijo que saliera de la ciudad. Que no confiara en nadie hasta salir de aquí"

Abel no se siente ofendido por esas últimas palabras de la señora Bogard. Sabe que no se refería a él, y en cierta manera que aún no explica a Jeff, entiende porque lo dijo.

"Ya veo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Pregunta Abel.

"No pude hacer nada para proteger a mamá. Por ello, debo salir fuera de la ciudad. Debo ser más fuerte. ¡El Jackal debe pagar!"

"¿Jackal?"

"Así oí a mi madre que le hablo a ese tipo"

"¿Le viste la cara? ¿Cómo es?"

"No... No lo sé. No pude verlo, pero nunca olvidaré su voz"

"Jeff, piénsalo. Solo eres un niño. No tienes oportunidad allá afuera."

"Sé algo de karate."

"Lo que yo te he enseñado es solo lo básico. No creo que te ayude afuera"

"Es algo que debo hacer. Pensé que tu entenderías..."

"Hmphh... de acuerdo."

Cosas del destino ocurrieron aquel día. Tomó algo de tiempo para que Jeff se recuperara del humo inhalado, y que Abel curara la horrible quemada que se hizo en su mano al quitar la barra de la puerta del refugio donde se quedó atrapado Jeff. Pero ya estaba decidido, y respetando la última voluntad de su madre, Jeff se iría lejos. Los dos chicos estaban en la central de autobuses. Por su corpulencia, a Abel no le costó trabajo convencer a la amable señora de los boletos que su 'hermano menor' iba a viajar solo.

Después de su primer destino, Jeff estaría completamente solo, pero eso no lo asustaba. Momentos antes de subir al autobús. Jeff hizo una pregunta inocente a su 'hermano mayor'. _¿Por qué a ellos?_ Abel es joven y muy listo para su edad. Es como un verdadero hermano mayor al que Jeff siempre veía y respetaba. Pero Abel no tenía respuesta a ello.

"¿Por qué? No lo sé Jeff. Tu padre es la mejor persona que he conocido, pero creo que es por tu padrino. Ese señor si anda en negocios turbios. Creo que por ello tu papá se vio involucrado. No me sorprendería que tu mamá supiera lo mismo y por eso te dijo que no confiaras en nadie."

"¿Mi padrino?"

"Si. Ya sabes de esos rumores de los mafiosos y sus guerras. Creo que nunca lo sabremos. Oh mira, ese es el autobús que te llevará a - " "¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Después de aquí no hay vuelta atrás."

"Estoy seguro Abel. Algún día regresaré a Southtown y cobraré venganza."

"De acuerdo."

"Y Abel, Gracias por todo, no habría podido sobrevivir estos días sin ti."

"Olvídalo. Entiendo tu dolor. Cuando el maldito de mi padrastro mató a mi madre, yo también quería cobrar venganza, porque las autoridades no podían probar a ese tipo su culpabilidad, pero fue tu padre quien trajo las pruebas necesarias para hundir a ese tipo, y no solo eso, arregló todo para que no perdiera la propiedad que estaba a nombre de mi madre. Además tus padres me incluyeron en su familia, por eso sentí que debía ayudarte, pero no séquédirían si me vieran ayudándote ahora"

"Descuida Abel. Mamá dijo que me fuera de la ciudad y eso haré. Estoy seguro que si podía confiar en alguien es en ti"

"Bueno, vale ya. Cuídate, Jeff."

Eso fue hace diez años. Ambos eran niños puros, unidos por la tragedia, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado mucho.

"Abel... ¿qué pasó en estos años?"

_**Notas del Autor: **_¿Abel Cameron? Hey, el mismo Abel Cameron de ...

Si, ese mismo. Ok, saben de quien habló, el mismisimo 'Martir del Poder', la mano derecha de Kain R. Heinlein en el futuro, ¡el tipo que te baja mas del 50% de un combo! A decir verdad, nunca dicen la edad de Abel. Unas versiones dicen que era amigo de la infancia de Kain, en el mangua (no manga) de KoF2003, ¡dice que es amigo de la infancia de Rock Howard! O sea, ¡que carajos!... ese hombre es un misterio. En fin, trato de avocarme lo mas posible al juego, y al haber tantas interrogantes sobre el, aproveché eso y lo puse en esta historia como el mejor amigo de la infancia de Jeff.

De lo poco que se sabe de el, es que es americano, pero no de donde. Pues aquí lo ponemos en Southtown. En fin, ¿como se desenvolverá este personaje? Lo veremos en el futuro.


	9. Inicia la guerra

Los personajes de Fatal Fury pertenecen a la compañía SNK, NeoGeo, SNK/Playmore, y por ningún motivo me pertenecen (porque de ser así, ya habría salido Garou 2, Garou 3, Real Garou, Real Garou Special, etc… Bueno, ustedes queridos lectores me entienden).

**Capítulo 9. Inicia la guerra**

Marzo de 1966, 'Hungry Wolf' vuelve a ganar.

Jeff se ha ganado su nombre como el Lobo Hambriento, campeón de la arena de Chinatown. En estos últimos 7 meses ha peleado sin descanso alguno. Se ha hecho de terribles rivales, pero también ha hecho amistad con otros guerreros como Temjin, el Gigante de Tundra.

Jeff se ha ganado poco a poco al público por sus victorias, pero más que nada, por ser de aquellos pocos que no ha usado exceso de fuerza o matado a su contrincante. Es común que aquí en Chinatown los peleadores se llenen de adrenalina y usen más de la fuerza requerida.

Jeff ha visto peleas lamentables en que otros luchadores golpean con saña al oponente derrotado, sólo por el gusto de hacerlo. Es verdad que hay 'doctores' pero a veces hay que separar al peleador para que deje de golpear a su oponente y que puedan hacer su trabajo. A pesar de que el perdedor muere, no es motivo de expulsión o deshonra para el ganador y le permiten seguir luchando. Jeff se molesta mucho el pensar que Abel permite esto, pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho al respecto. Y a veces se molesta consigo mismo, de pensar que diría su maestro Lee si lo viera ahora.

"(Estaría decepcionado, no me cabe duda)"

Para el maestro Lee, las artes marciales eran una forma de vida, la mezcla y balance perfecto entre cuerpo y mente, y no un burdo espectáculo de sangre y violencia. Cuando Jeff aprendió de las filosofías de su maestro Lee, las aceptó con mucho gusto, y trata de aplicarlas en su vida diaria, pero ahora es diferente. Movido por la venganza, Jeff se hace participe de estas peleas ilegales con el fin de tener al líder de la banda Mad Jackal cara a cara.

"(Para lograr mi objetivo, debo seguir peleando. Pero cada día, cada pelea, me orillan a tomar decisiones más difíciles)"

¿Qué pensaría Lily si lo viera ahora? Ella sabía que el era un peleador, pero ha habido ocasiones en las que Jeff pareciera convertirse en un verdadero lobo y sacar los colmillos para acabar con su oponente. No ha cruzado la línea de tomar una vida, pero definitivamente sus puños han causado demasiado daño.

"¡GROOOAR!"

"¡KYAAA!"

"K.O. ¡El ganador es el único, el imbatible 'Hungry Wolf'!" (Unbeatable Hungry Wolf)

Jeff ha ganado de nuevo. Su oponente está en el suelo con varios moretones, sin poder contraatacar. Jeff se encuentra de pie pero su condición está lejos de ser la mejor. Su oponente fue más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y le acomodó fuertes golpes. Ya fuera del ring, en los vestidores, su doctor le ha dado unas cuantas vendas. A ese doctor nunca le ha agradado Jeff, y el sentimiento es mutuo.

"Hey, Wolf, que paliza te dieron hoy" Comenta mientras va entrando en escena su amigo y rival Temjin. De manera casi familiar como si se conocieran de años atrás, Temjin coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Jeff en señal de amistad, sin saber que Jeff también está lastimado ahí.

"Oowww… ¡Caray Tem!, ten más cuidado"

"¿Pero qué? Jojojojo, lo siento"

"Ese mugroso doctor no me hizo nada. Nghh… Creo que no puedo alzar bien mi brazo"

"Bueno, pues no se diga más. Ya sabes que al doctor de aquí nunca le han agradado los extranjeros. Pero al diablo con él, ya sabes que hacer. Vamos, te acompaño."

"Gracias Tem"

Jeff y Temjin se marchan a las calles de Chinatown, donde hace unos meses le hubieran hasta arrojado piedras al americano (y eso que no saben que de verdad es italiano). Pero ahora hay uno que otro que lo saluda. El destino es un pequeño local de un extraño médico de Taiwan, que no tiene prejuicios contra los extranjeros. Por fortuna, su local estaba vacio y Jeff no tendría que esperar.

"Ah, si es mi amigo el Lobo. Mi cliente favorito." Comenta el doctor asiático.

No es la primera vez que Jeff termina vapuleado, pero a necesidad de buena atención médica y no las tonterías que recibía por parte de los doctores de la arena, Abel mandó a Jeff a ver a un gran doctor en Chinatown que no juzga a la gente de América o Italia (incluso parece que tiene algo contra los Chinos) y su habilidad en medicina es indiscutible. Jeff pensaba que si Abel era el jefe de la arena, debería exigirles a sus doctores que lo atendieran bien, pero Abel simplemente lo ignoraba o le decía que no puede obligar a los doctores a atender a quienes no les agraden.

"No podría vivir sin usted, maestro Pai Long"

Jeff saluda al legendario sucesor del arte medicinal y artes marciales chinas, un hombre adulto en sus 50's.

"Y dime, ¿ahora a qué pobre chino apaleaste hoy?"

"Mmmm... un tal maestro del 'noseque'. Aun me cuesta trabajo entender esos nombres."

"Hubiera pagado por ver ese encuentro. No es común ver quien te deje en lamentable estado. Supongo que el otro quedo peor, jojojo."

"Oye Lee, el torneo de Street King se acerca. ¿Va a participar?" Pregunta Temjin.

"Pues claro que no. Ansío que venga para ver al Wolf en acción."

"Pero por lo que más quiera, si se anima a entrar, no use esa horrible máscara de mono" Recalca Temjin.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Hey!, No sé de qué hablas"

"Vamos Lee, todos sabemos que eres el mono enmascarado"

"Más respeto. Para empezar, no tengo nada que ver con el misterioso guerrero de la máscara del gran 'WhoHeeShiree', y en segunda, esa máscara es sagrada. ¿O buscas pelea, pelo de yerba mala?"

"¡Cuando quieras cara de mono!"

"Chicos…" interrumpe el buen Jeff "Tem, por favor, respeta a tus mayores, Maestro Pai Long, ¿podría atender mis heridas primero?"

"Bah… que aburrido eres Wolf."

"Le quitas lo interesante a sus visitas"

Jeff solo baja la cabeza confundido y apenado. Al cabo de una hora, Jeff queda casi curado.

"Mi medicina es la mejor, pero dale algo de reposo a tu cuerpo. Si quieres seguir peleando, te sugiero que descanses una semana"

Jeff paga por las medicinas y la consulta. Aunque el maestro Lee Pai Long no cobra mucho, siempre le da gusto que Jeff lo visite porque saca lo de una semana en una sola visita. Al final, Pai Long invita a todos a tomar un trago y a comer algo en su mesa.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Hamburguesas? ¿Ni siquiera un Baozi? Estamos en el barrio Chino, no en Downtown." Replica Temjin quejándose.

"Mmmm… por mí no hay problema. Gracias maestro Pai Long" Dice Jeff

"Odio la comida china. Los americanos si que saben saciar su apetito. Sus hamburguesas y Hot-Dogs son muy buenos. ¡Buena comida!"

"Muy condimentada y grasosa, si me lo preguntan"

"Nadie te preguntó, y no eres nadie para criticar, gordito."

"¡No soy gordo, tengo huesos grandes!"

"Sigh…" Jeff suspira en frustración.

Pero es simple plática de hombres. A veces, aunque el maestro Pai Long sea mucho mayor que Jeff y Temjin, al juntarse con jóvenes, no evita comportarse como uno.

"Ey Temjin, ¿y cómo va esa escuela a la que apoyas en Mongolia?" pregunta Pai Long

"Oh, muy bien. En la última carta, me contaron que ya los niños tienen nuevos pupitres. Me dio mucho gusto."

Mientras Jeff escucha a Temjin, no evita sentir algo de culpa. Temjin y Jeff comparten un gusto por la juventud y las sonrisas de los niños. Ambos tuvieron infancias difíciles. La vida en Mongolia es muy dura, y Temjin, desde muy joven, viajó a esta 'tierra de la libertad' para ganar dinero y apoyar a la escuela de su pueblo natal. Por desgracia, aquí también es difícil abrirse paso en la dura vida en Southtown, y por ello, aprovechó sus conocimientos en sumo para ganar dinero rápido en las arenas de Chinatown. Aunque le gusta un buen combate, desea algún día dejar las peleas ilegales para regresar a Mongolia y ser el director de la escuela. Jeff, por su parte, solo piensa en la venganza. Tal vez si todo esto del asunto del Mad Jackal sale bien, el pueda retirarse de los combates y vivir una vida en paz.

"Hey Wolf, ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Algo que quieras compartir?" Pregunta Temjin.

"Ya te lo dije Tem. No tengo metas ni objetivos. Sólo quiero medir mis habilidades como peleador. "

"La misma respuesta de siempre." Comenta Pai Long "Respetamos tu silencio, pero no es bueno para un joven ser tan cerrado"

"Lo siento maestro Pai Long, y también tú, Tem. Es solo que…"

"'Tengo mis motivos'. Si, lo sabemos Wolf." Decía Temjin imitando el tono de voz de Jeff.

"No se ofendan, ustedes son geniales. Cuando llegue el momento, sabrán más de mi, se los juro"

La visita seacorta, porque varios hombres asiáticos llegan a la puerta del consultorio del doctor Pai Long. Con suma falta de respeto al lugar, entran y exigen ver al que apodan "Wolf".

"¿Está al que llaman 'Wolf'?"

Jeff reconoce la pinta de esos tipos. Son hombres de la banda del MadJackal. Jeff no ha hecho nada que moleste a la mafia asiática de Southtown (al menos no últimamente), por lo que solo puede significar una cosa.

"Soy yo. ¿Quién pregunta?"

"El Jackal quiere verte. Será mejor que vengas por las buenas,..."

El maestro Pai Long y Temjin se quedan estupefactos. No saben si ayudar a Jeff o dejarlo ir, pero Jeff solo los ve con suma tranquilidad dándoles a entender que estará bien, cosa que no los deja completamente tranquilos. Se consideran amigos de Jeff, pero en el fondo agradecen no meterse con los Mad Jackal.

Jeff es llevado ante una mansión tipo oriental en Chinatown. La diferencia es que esta vez no lo vendaron. Notó que estaba en un centro de diversiones, donde había varios sujetos apostando y siendo atendidos por bellas chicas. Después, es llevado a una de las habitaciones privadas donde el cuarto es bastante exótico, lleno de varias artesanías orientales. Al fondo, estaba un hombre de cabellera larga y barba oriental. Estaba rodeado de hermosas mujeres y fumaba una pipa extraña.

"¿Así que tú eres el lobo del que tanto he oído? Sé bienvenido." Dice aquel hombre con pinta de ser el jefe. Jeff se siente ansioso.

"¿Tú eres el Jackal?" Pregunta sin rodeos. Si este tipo es el Jackal, debe controlarse. No hay más en este mundo que desee que arrancarle el corazón con sus propias manos.

"Así es, mi amigo. Toma asiento. Quiero hablar de negocios."

"(Algo anda mal... ¿es este el Jackal? ¿Algo no se siente bien?)" Pensó Jeff. Tal vez sean los recuerdos de aquella voz que no son claros, o tal vez que el Jackal en persona no se presentaría ante el tan fácil y esto sea una prueba. Sea lo que sea, Jeff debía seguir el juego.

"Dime, ¿que te ha parecido mi lugar de pelea? Es un pequeño coliseo. Aquí en la arena de Chinatown es donde el hombre muestra su verdadera naturaleza, -la violencia-. Este torneo me ayuda a elegir a lo mejor de lo mejor."

Definitivamente es un tipo detestable. El maestro Lee creía firmemente que las artes amrciales sacan lo mejor de las personas.

"Pues qué más. Yo soy lo que busca" Jeff se preguntaba cada vez más si este tipo es el Jackal. La voz es idéntica, o más bien, casi idéntica con ese acento oriental. Además es algo fornido. Su padrino no tenía foto de aquel que llaman el Jackal, pero la descripción que le dio coincide perfectamente con este tipo, a pesar que para ellos los asiáticos son muy parecidos.

"Oh, te crees muy fuerte, jojojo. Pero con todo y eso, no eres rival para mi mano derecha, o para mi."

"Póngame a prueba señor, nunca me he amedrentado a una buena pelea"

"Excelente" exclama Jackal "Quiero esa misma furia en el torneo. Muy bien."

El Jackal hace una seña a unos 3 guerreros que se enfrenten a Jeff. Estos hombres se ven rudos. Recuerda que Abel le comentó que el Jackal toma a los peleadores más fuertes del cuadrilátero y los recluta como sus hombres. Estos tipos no serán fáciles.

"¿Uno por uno o al mismo tiempo?" Comenta Jeff, con cierto tono de arrogancia al cual el Jackal le sorprende un poco.

"Me agrada tu actitud, Wolf. Veamos que tal sales ahora. ¡Peleen!" Ordena Jackal.

Los 3 peleadores atacan a Jeff rodeándolo por completo. Jeff se cubre los primeros ataques, y cuando intenta contraatacar, otro lo ataca. Para colmo de males, las heridas del combate de la hace unas horas lo tienen algo debilitado, aunque sabe que estaría peor de no ser por el tratamiento de Pai Long.

"Vamos Wolf, te he visto pelear mejor en peores circunstancias." Se mofa el Jackal. Jeff se molesta que el asesino de sus padres se este entreteniendo a costa suya, y decide acabar con todo de una vez.

"¡Wooooaaahhh!" Jeff se aleja de sus 3 oponentes comienza a juntar toda su energía.

"SHINING…" apenas pronunciadas las palabras, los 3 oponentes de Jeff lo atacan de frente. Saben que cuando ataque a uno de ellos, los otros 2 podrán acabarlo, pero jamás contaron con esto.

"KNUCLE!"

Jeff da un pequeño paso hacia atrás como si agarrara impulso, y sacando su tremendo puño al frente, se arroja al trío de guerreros que lo ataca a gran velocidad. Es como la versión de su BURN KNUCLE, pero con más poder. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jeff termina del otro lado de sus enemigos y estos caen heridos por un golpe del 'Hungry Wolf'. El Jackal se mira bastante complacido. Los 3 hombres tratan de levantarse poco a poco mientras Jeff trata de recuperar algo de aliento. Su _'Shining Knucle' _no fue 100% efectivo debido a que Jeff se encontraba cansado, pero tuvo suficiente fuerza para lastimar a sus contrincantes. Jeff trata de recuperarse rápido, pero su cuerpo ya no le está dando para más y el Jackal lo sabe.

"Bueno, es suficiente."

"¡No!" Grita Jeff. "¡Aún puedo acabar esta pelea!"

"Oh…" Dice el Jackal "Tienes espíritu, pero te falta 'ventilación' en tus pulmones."

_He oído que estos cuartos tienen poca **ventilación**_

"¿uh?" Un súbito recuerdo de aquel día cruza por la mente de Jeff al oír al Jackal decir esa palabra.

"Y supongo que ya no das para más" Vuelve a hablar el Jackal.

**_Supongo que _**_esta casa no dio **para más**_

"(¿Que carajos?)" Piensa Jeff.

"Que mal" Termina el Jackal.

_Bueno, **que mal.** Quemen todo y vámonos_

El recuerdo de aquel día revive en la mente de Jeff. Esas palabras, y esa voz jamás las olvidará. Jeff ve a los ojos al Jackal. Este hombre, líder de la banda más peligrosa en Southtown, que ha pasado por sabe Dios cuanta gente para lograr sus propósitos, y que disfruta de la violencia y el poder, esta persona tan malvada como para infundir terror en los habitantes de la ciudad y que ahora esta frente a el, esta persona que se apoda así mismo El Jackal, esta persona…

"Mmm... basta, me voy" Dice Jeff.

"¿¡Qué!?" Reclama un sorprendido y furioso Jackal.

"Dije que me voy. No tengo interés en tratar asuntos contigo"

**_Esta persona, no es la que Jeff busca._**

"No se que pasa aquí, pero he perdido mi tiempo contigo, Wolf"

Las mujeres que están alrededor del Jackal y los guardaespaldas se quedaron sin habla. Finalmente uno rompe el silencio y el mismo Jackal se levanta y se acerca a Jeff.

"Voy a destruirte, chico"

"..." Jeff no dice nada a la amenaza, toma su camisa y comienza a retirarse. Los hombres de Jackal lo esperan en la puerta. Unos están armados, pero Jeff no se asusta. Esta viendo la oportunidad de esquivarlos y atacar.

"Dejen que se vaya" Ordena elJackal. Sus hombres obedecen salvo uno "Pero maestro, este tipo le rechazó. No puede salir con vida."

"Descuida. Este tipo es fuerte, y por ahora tenemos bastantes hombres de negocios en nuestro club. No quiero causar escándalos. Por ahora, déjenlo ir"

Jeff continúa su camino

"Chico, no sabes el terrible enemigo que te has conseguido. No olvidaré esta ofensa"

Jeff voltea a verlo de reojo. Por alguna razón, ha perdido el miedo, aunque otros que estuvieran viendo la escena de lejos, dirían que ha perdido la razón.

"¿Quiere que nos encarguemos, señor?"

"Déjenlo. Matar al 'Hungry Wolf' aquí no nos servirá de nada. Quiero que lo sigan. Quiero que lo maten enfrente de su gente y que escriban con su sangre que nadie se mete con el Mad Jackal. Es hora de ver que tan capaz es ese Gig Gay."

"Er... es Big Guy, maestro"

"¡Lo que sea!"

Jeff camina un buen rato por las calles de Chinatown. Pensando y furioso. Solo espera un ataque sorpresa de cualquier mimbro de la banda del MadJackal. ¿Cómo y cuando (y cuán doloroso) morirá? Solo sabe que se ha puesto la soga al cuello.

¿Qué le molestó? Pudo simplemente haber jugado al tonto hasta estar a salvo. Jeff vino a matar a una persona, y ese tipo NO es esa persona. Estos meses de peleas, de involucrarse con las mafias italianas y chinas han sido una perdida de tiempo. No es que Jeff no sienta lazos con su padrino, pero si no lo buscó antes, no lo haría ahora. Ahora sabe que la razón por la que sus padres murieron es porque tenían tratos con él. Solo fingió estar de su lado para usarlo para su venganza, pero finalmente al conocer al Jackal, todo pierde sentido.

"Rayos..."Se dice así mismo. Tal vez si hubiera tenido la cabeza más fría, hubiera investigado más si ese Jackal tenía relación con el Jackal que buscaba. Pero después de todo, ¿cómo estaba tan seguro? ¿Qué tal si su mente de niño lo engañó?

"No es cierto"... Jeff se repite de nuevo "Ese tipo... no es el Jackal. Mi madre marcó al bastardo para indicarme quien era" y Jeff recuerda esas palabras cuando su madre atacó a aquel hombre.

_ - "Aghhhh, ¡Mi cara!" -_

Jeff lo supo cuando lo conoció, aquella incomodidad al ver al Jackal ya pesar de su cabello y su barba, de esa cara dura de un peleador, no había sido marcada con una cicatriz notable. No podía ser el, simplemente no podía.

-¡RING!-

"Bueno, aquí Big"

"¡Big Gay! ¡Soy yo!"

"(¡Claro que eres tu!¡Chino de %! ¿¡Quién más me dice así!?)"

"Quiero que te encargues de un tipo. Mis hombres lo han seguido a la zona de Downtown. Es un peleador al que apodan el 'Hungry Wolf', ¿lo conoces?"

"Si, he oído de él" Responde Big Guy, pero es mentira. Estos últimos meses, Jeff y Big se han visto. Big descubrió que Jeff peleaba en Chinatown y siempre permanecía invicto. A fin de mantener contento a Big, Jeff le pasaba una generosa cuota de sus peleas a cambio de que dejara a la gente de Downtown en paz. Para Big, era dinero extra tanto del Jackal como de Jeff. Mientras el siguiera a cargo de su zona sin que lo molesten, el 'utilizaba' a Jeff y al Jackal. A sabiendas de que si el Jackal se enteraba de su trato con Jeff, le podría ir muy mal con su sanguinario jefe, por lo tanto, mantuvo en secreto la identidad de Jeff para su conveniencia. Sea lo que sea que hubiera hecho Jeff para fastidiar al Jackal, debió ser grave.

"¡Lo quiero muerto, Big Gay! ¡Quiero que muestres a Southtown que nadie se mete con el Mad Jackal! ¡No le des una muerte rápida! ¡Tortúralo hasta que te pida que lo mates! ¡Que sus vecinos oigan sus gritos de terror, y que se recuerde al Wolf como el perro que es!"

"Comprendo, jefe. Hoy mismo me haré cargo. ¿Qué hay de la policía?"

"Ya me encargué de eso. Harán caso omiso a esa zona por 2 horas, a partir de las 23 horas. Diviértete. Y no lo olvides. ¡Quiero que el Wolf sufra!" Una vez terminado, el Jackal cuelga.

Big siente que es una gran pena que tenga que eliminar a Jeff, pero negocios son negocios y prefiere perder algo de dinero a echarse al Jackal como enemigo.

Jeff finalmente llega a su casa, un cuarto en las orillas de Downtown, donde habitaban gente muy pobre. Pero no paso ni unos minutos cuando de repente una bomba molotov rompe su ventana.

Jeff se sorprende. Sabia que esto seria una represalia, pero no pensó que tan pronto. Al apagar el fuego con sus sábanas, ve por la ventana a aproximadamente 30 maleantes, y en medio de ellos, una cara conocida.

"Big..."

"Jejeje, oye Jeff, ¿puedes salir a jugar un rato? Te prometo que será rápido"

Las calles están vacías. La gente que estaba fuera se metió asustada. Jeff no los culpa y deduce que no obtendrá ayuda de nadie. Sale y ve fijamente a todos los pandilleros.

"¿Como estas amigo Jeff? Vaya que te gustan los líos. Y yo que pensé que tendríamos una buena sociedad, hasta que fastidiaste a mi jefe en su casa. Admito que eres interesante pero negocios son negocios."

"¿Por qué todo el espectáculo? ¿No sería mejor entrar y matarme mientras dormía?"

"El Mad Jackal se ha caracterizado por meter miedo en sus enemigos, y los que viven saben y aprenden que no se debe meter con nosotros. Primero te meteremos una tunda. Te pasearemos por las calles con tu nueva cara remodelada y al final, yo mismo te daré un tiro."

"Así que ustedes contra mi. ¿Acaso consideras eso justo?"

Ante tal afirmación, todos se ríen. Big Guy recuerda su encuentro en la tienda de los McGuire meses atrás donde dijo lo mismo. Extrañará esa ingenuidad característica de Jeff.

"Acábenlo muchachos"

Dicho esto, todos se lanzan contra Jeff. Pero nadie se esperaba el as bajo la manga del lobo.

"Típico...cobardes..." Jeff comienza a concentrar su energía en su puño. En sus meses en Chinatown, peleó con unos cuantos guerreros que mostraron el uso del ki como técnica para atacar. Sorprendido, pidió información de cómo controlar el ki de esa manera a Pai Long. Aunque Pai Long no es adepto a usar técnicas de energía vital en su repertorio, si entiende el concepto básico de la energía que fluye a través de los guerreros y como se obtiene a través de suma meditación y control. Aun en su forma más básica e imperfecta, Jeff lo logró.

"POWER WAVE!"

Jeff golpea el suelo y crea una energía naranja carmesí que corre como ráfaga a través de la tierra e impacta como un auto a toda velocidad contra varios de los hombres de Big. Big no puede creer lo que ve, y se enfurece gritándoles a sus hombres. Todos atacan Pero Jeff les recibe con más golpes. Ese ataque de energía ha dejado sorprendidos a varios de ellos y ven en sus compañeros el daño que ha causado. Jeff corre contra el resto y comienza a aplicar golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra. Los golpes de Jeff están dirigidos a puntos del cuerpo donde el oponente es seriamente herido o completamente derribado. Big no contaba con eso. Olvidó su primer encuentro con el lobo, y lamenta eso.

"Al diablo con esto." Finalmente otros hombres sacan sus armas de fuego y apuntan a Jeff. Jeff ve esto y corre a gran velocidad evadiendo las balas y refugiándose detrás de un auto. Ni esos hombres ni Big daban crédito a su ojos, y no es que Jeff se moviera tan rápido como las balas, pero podía predecir el tiro por el ángulo de tiro de los tiradores. No obstante, Jeff sabe de sus limitaciones, y vuelve a salir para tomar a uno de los maleantes como escudo humano.

Pero ve que aquellos malvivientes no se inmutan al ver a uno de los suyos como rehén y aun así disparan. Jeff no contaba con esa cobardía, pero es vivir o morir, así que aprovecha el pequeño escudo que le da el ahora ya cadáver para acercarse. Luego, derriba a uno por uno dando golpes certeros en el esternón, costillas, cuello, etc. Al cabo de unos 5 minutos, Jeff ha acabado con todos con unas ligeras lesiones y el roce de 2 balas.

Cuando Jeff derribaba al ultimo enemigo, toma un segundo para recuperar algo de aliento, pero olvidó que aun quedaba el 'gran queso' por despachar. Recordó duramente ese detalle cuando siente un horrible golpe directo por 2 varas en la columna, que lo mandan volando con gran fuerza. Jeff se retuerce de dolor y tose algo de sangre.

"Jejeje... vamos Jeff, apenas estoy calentando" Dice Big Guy.

"(Maldito)" pensó Jeff. Big juega sucio y se jacta de ello. Jeff analiza rápidamente su situación y ve que aun puede caminar, por lo que agradece que su cuerpo sea resistente. Se levanta para asombro de Big, y se pone en posición de pelea. Jeff sabe que los que malvivientes que derribó estarán noqueados un buen rato, pero si se levantan y se reagrupan, estará en serios problemas. Debe acabar con Big lo más pronto posible antes de que eso pase. Jeff corre hacia su rival ignorando poco a poco el dolor y atacando con varias patadas y golpes, a los que Big detiene con la ayuda de sus 2 varas.

Big inicia su contraofensiva y Jeff ve que la técnica de Big no es la de un simple amateur. Big realmente sabe usar las varas y como atacar, haciendo que cada vez que Jeff bloquea sus ataques le sea sumamente doloroso. Jeff debe reiniciar su ofensiva rápido.

"BURN KNUCLE!"

Lanza su poderoso golpe inmerso en ki, pero Big Guy logra detenerlo con sus 2 varas, evitando daño alguno, contraatacando con un ataque en picada directo al estomago, sacándole el aire al pobre Jeff y derribándolo.

"Jejejeje, Tus trucos no me sorprenden, Jeff. He estado viviendo en Southtown desde niño y me entrené en el arte del Escrima con varios maestros de Chinatown. No pienses que soy como alguno de los perdedores con los que te has enfrentado. A mi no me asustan esos trucos."

Jeff apenas trata de recuperar el aliento, pero el dolor se lo impide, y lucha por no perder la conciencia mientras escucha las palabras llenas de arrogancia de su enemigo. _'No debo perder, ¡no contra el!'_ se repite así mismo Jeff.

Pero apenas se recupera cuando Big ya lo esperaba con otro ataque directo a la mandíbula. Jeff solo trata de no volver a caer, pero no evita el resto de los impactos de las poderosas armas de Big.

"Es hora de tocar los tambores para el final" comenta Big. Jeff no entendía a que se refería hasta que Big corre a gran velocidad y golpea su cabeza con tal fuerza y velocidad como si, valga la redundancia, fuera un tambor.

El dolor finalmente se lleva la última resistencia de Jeff y termina por los suelos. Trata de levantarse, pero los combates que tuvo en Chinatown y su combate contra la pandilla de Big se han llevado toda su fuerza. Jeff maldice su día. De todos los peleadores ante los cuales pudo haber caído, ¡tuvo que ser con él! No era justo, pero esto es una pelea callejera, y no existe la palabra 'justo' cuando se trata de ganar. Jeff solo espera lo peor.

"¡JAJAJA,soy el mejor! Ni el dichoso 'Hungry Wolf' puede con el gran Big." recalca Big "Como te dije, nada personal. Órdenes del Jackal. Como muy pronto no me serás útil, supongo que podré visitar de nuevo a la chica McGuire."

_¡Un momento!_

"Después de todo, esta exquisita. Además cuando mueras, necesitará un verdadero hombre que la consuele."

_No me..._

"¡FRIEGUES!" Al diablo el dolor, al diablo el cansancio. Como un fénix, Jeff resurge de las fauces de la derrota y encontrando nueva fuerzas, conecta un golpe tan veloz que Big no pudo prever. El golpe le da de lleno en la nariz, haciendo que el gigante retroceda por el dolor.

"¡Agghhh! ¡Mi nariz! Desgraciado... ¡Me rompiste la nariz!"

"Big... Te lo advertí. No metas a Lily en esto, ¡o lo lamentarás!"

Big ve la nueva fuerza de Jeff, pero sabe que esta en las últimas. Solo un par de golpes más y Jeff pasará a la historia.

"BURN..." Big sabe de qué va el ataque, pero no se sorprende. Ya espera el ataque. "KNUCLE" Big solo piensa en lo estúpido de Jeff en siempre anunciar esa técnica. Jeff se lanza de lleno con ese golpe y Big lo bloquea, pero esta vez es diferente. Por más fuerza que pone Big, no logra bloquear el golpe de Jeff y esta rompe la defensa, conectándole un golpe directo al esternón. Big siente como le falta el aire por el golpe, pero Jeff no esta dispuesto a perdonarlo fácilmente y conecta con un gancho a la mandíbula. Big no puede creer que Jeff tenga tanta fuerza acumulada.

Jeff sigue su castigo conectando fuertes golpes y patadas, tratando al mafioso como simple saco de golpear. Aun con el dolor, Big contraataca con su vara, pero Jeff lo evade agachándose, y rematando con otra técnica especial.

"RISING TACKLE!"

Ahora el fuerte ataqueantiaéreo golpea de lleno a Big. El 'Rising Tackle' es más efectivo si se golpea desde su inicio, y Big Guy lo está comprobando mientras los brazos le dan golpes extra mientras giran. Big es derribado mientras Jeff cae elegantemente de pie, dispuesto a seguir la pelea. Big nota que ahora el sangra de la boca y no le gusta para nada. El pelea por poder y para aplastar a sus enemigos, no para sentir dolor. No quiere seguir provocando aJeff, pero sabe que no puede huir. Se levanta poco a poco enfocando su ira contra aquel estorbo que impide sus planes.

"¿Crees que esto terminará bien para ti? ¡Eres un imbécil, Jeff! Tarde o temprano el Mad Jackal tendrá tu cabeza."

Pero Jeff no dice nada. Es como si supiera que Big da gritos de perro ahogado.

"¿Ya terminaste? Sabes, para tener un apodo como 'Big', la verdad es que piensas en pequeño. Solo eres un pequeño renacuajo en un gran estanque e ignoras que hay todo un océano afuera. Eres feliz viviendo a expensas de lo que te arroja el Mad Jackal. Si no fuera porque realmente estoy muy furioso, te tendría lástima"

Big Guy se queda sin palabras. Nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así, y los que siquiera lo intentaban, pagaban seriamente su error, pero aquí estaba un hombre que le hacia frente y le hacia ver su realidad.

"¡Maldito!" Al diablo las palabras, Big quiere ver muerto a ese tipo, y así iba a ser para que nunca másabriera la boca. Jeff salta, da una maroma y grita "CRACK SHOOT!" golpeando desde arriba la dura cabeza de Big y estampándola contra el suelo. Jeff aprovecha para pisar con fuerza una de las muñecas de Big par obligarlo a soltar una de sus armas y quitársela.

"¿¡Sabes lo que duelen estas cosas!? ¿¡A cuantas personas has herido con esto!?" Reclama Jeff, y levantando a Big, y golpea con su propia arma la cara del mafioso. Big Siente como si su mandíbula se partiera en 2, pero Jeff no acaba y lo golpea cada vez más en varias partes del cuerpo, con una saña que no había mostrado el joven Jeff.

"¡Los perros como tu solo siguen ordenes, y no les importan lo demás! ¡Por tipos como tú, la ciudad esta así!"

Jeff continúa golpeando, hasta que Big termina con varias contusiones y sangre.

"No... más... Aghhh..."Hasta que finalmente el mafioso comienza a rogar por su vida. Jeff lo ha acabado, pero no se siente satisfecho. Quiere acabar con este pedazo de escoria. Nadie llorará por el. Lo golpeará una vez más en el cráneo con su propia arma y acabará con aquel malnacido. De pronto, Jeff mira alrededor, y ve a un par de niños no menores a 6 años. Probablemente estaban el la calle cuando pasó todo el espectáculo y no tuvieron tiempo de ocultarse. Vio que lo niños miraban con asombro y curiosidad el espectáculo tan violento. Y finalmente Jeff supo que por más que odiara a Big, por más que él se merezca lo que le va a pasar, no puede mancharse las manos así. Ya fue responsable por una muerte accidental, una hace unos minutos en defensa propia (cuando usó al maleante de escudo humano), y no necesitaba otra muerte en sus manos a sangre fría. Jeff tira el arma.

Mientras, ve como poco a poco otros hombres de Big se reincorporan, pero no atacan. Están asustados por este 'Lobo' que ha encajado sus colmillos sobre su jefe. Solo se quedan ahí viendo como idiotas.

"Hey" Grita Jeff a los hombres de Big "¡Que quede claro! ¡Al próximo de ustedes que vea fastidiándome, le ira peor que a este gusano! ¡Me oyeron, bola de imbéciles!"

Sin decir más, los que aun pueden caminar salen corriendo. Muy pronto correrá el rumor de que el lobo tiene colmillos muy filosos y nadie debe meterse con él.

De pronto, se van escuchando las sirenas. "(Ya era hora, mugrosos polizontes)" piensa Jeff. No es de de sorprenderse que Big y otros maleantes siempre tengan tiempo de hacer sus maldades. Para su sorpresa, solo es una patrulla. De la patrulla, va bajando su amigo Jake Ryan.

"Jeff… ¿eres tu?" Dice su amigo, casi no reconociendo a su amigo. Generalmente Jeff posee una mirada tranquila y compasiva. Esta vez de una mirada llena de sed de sangre e ira. También lo ve malherido, con varios golpes y sangrando. Al poner más atención, ve el cuerpo de ese famoso maleante hecho puré y bañado en su propia sangre.

"¿Me creerás que fue en defensa propia?"

"Será… difícil" Jake ve a otro tipo muerto. "Tienes mucho que explicar."

Jeff solo cierra los ojos y baja la mirada.

_"¡Déjenlo ir!"_

_"¡Él no hizo nada!"_

_"¡Esos malditos siempre abusan!"_

_"¡Policía corrupto!"_

"¿Qué?" Se sorprenden Jeff y Jake al oír voces de varias partes.

De pronto, la gente poco a poco comienza a salir. Hombres de familia, madres solteras, jóvenes… Gente que por años ha sido atormentada por Big y el Mad Jackal.

"Oficial, quiero declarar que ese hombre actuó en defensa propia"

"Yo también. ¡Ese calvo idiota lo atacó con otros 50 hombres!"

"No, ¡eran 100!"

"¡Déjelo ir!"

Jeff no puede creer lo que escucha. Esa gente… ¿lo esta protegiendo? ¿Sabrán en lo que se están metiendo?

Jake habla "Comprendo. Tomaré sus declaraciones, ¿de acuerdo? Solo déjenme llamar una ambulancia."

Jake escucho la alerta de auxilió, pero el jefe de la policía, como siempre, hizo caso omiso. Siendo que esta harto de tanta corrupción, fue a ver a pesar de que su placa estuviera en juego. El resto de la noche, las ambulancias llegaron. Atendieron a Jeff y (por desgracia, según muchos) a Big Guy, que se salvó por la oportuna atención médica. Pero muchos vecinos no se intimidaron y declararon lo que pasó.

Mientras Jeff permanecía en la ambulancia, Jake hablaba con él.

"Creo que no tendrás que pasar ni una noche en la comandancia, Jeff. Por lo que respecta al comandante, hoy no pasó nada aquí."

"Hmmm… Maldito Southtown… cada día se va más al infierno. Aquí solo hay idiotas."

"¡No vuelvas a decir eso, Jeff! ¡Me oyes!"

"¿uh?"

"¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Esta gente te protegió! ¡Big tal vez vivirá para atormentarlos otro día, pero te protegieron! ¡Sabes cuantos casos veo donde personas ven como los maleantes acaban con inocentes, y nadie dice nada!"

Jeff se siente ofendido por el reclamo de Jake. ¿Quién se cree para hablarle así?

"¿¡Que tienes tú con esta ciudad!? ¿¡Por qué te importa tanto!?"

"Soy de Southtown. Mi madre murió hace años en un asalto. Mi padre… harto de la impunidad me llevó lejos. Me juré a mi mismo que volvería y haría algo para que la muerte de mi madre no quedara impune."

Jeff no se esperaba eso.

"¿Y has tenido éxito? ¿Has encontrado a los que mataron a tu madre?"

"No, y no creo que lo haga nunca. Pero no puedo clavarme en la venganza. Eso es de los débiles." Jeff se molestó al oír eso. Para él, la venganza era su razón para seguir viviendo. "Prefiero enfocar esa fuerza en ayudar a las personas para que no pasen por el mismo dolor que yo." Esas palabras impactaron a Jeff. Aquí hay un hombre que comprende el dolor de perder a una madre, pero usa ese sentimiento para ayudar a los demás y no para sus propios fines. "Estaba perdiendo la esperanza cuando me uní a la fuerza, pues solo veía corrupción, hasta que en un día de rutina normal, vi como un desconocido ayudo a una chica de unos maleantes." Tras eso, Jeff baja la mirada.

"¡Así supe que aun queda esperanza para esta ciudad! ¡Así que no digas que esta ciudad se va al infierno! ¡No tienes el derecho!"

El paramédico que atendía a Jeff se quedó paralizado ante las palabras del oficial Ryan. No sabía bien de que hablaban, pero si de alguna forma esas palabras lo impactaron sin tener nada que ver en el asunto, no se imagina como se siente aquel sujeto al que esta atendiendo y cuyas fuertes palabras estaban dirigidas a el.

Jeff finalmente responde.

"Tú… tú no eres como yo… No soy la persona que piensas que soy."

Pero Jake suspira tratando de calmarse y responde "Tal vez eres tú el que aun no se da cuenta del tipo de persona que eres"

**Notas del autor:** Ta-daaaan. Finalmente, Jeff conoce al líder del Mad Jackal y resulta que no es quien esperaba (según el), y "¡Jeff vs Big!", ¡YEAH! Bueno, este es, el capítulo mas largo que he escribido. Al principio odiaba un poco como me estaba quedando, así que corté y modifiqué algunas partes. Cuando releí esto y volvía a modificar, ¡terminé haciéndolo de nuevo y me quedó mejor de lo que esperaba!

Bueno, Lee Pai Long, el clásico sennin de los AoF. No quería que pareciera que lo agregué de relleno, pero se me hizo lógico que Jeff conociera al menos un doctor en Chinatown. El maestro Lee se encarga de esa parte. No se si en realidad Temjin y Lee Pai Long se conocieron, y por sus diálogos en AoF2, no lo indican en lo absoluto. Aun así, quise relacionarlos de alguna manera como conocidos.

Ahora, con Jake, quise darle más cercanía a Jeff, ambos compartiendo un pasado similar, y caminaron por distintas direcciones. No es que Jeff sea egoísta, pero tuvo un mal día y andaba fastidiado. Compréndanlo. Bueno, no.

Ah, el 'Baozi', es el famoso pan chino cocido al vapor y relleno de carne o vegetales. El alimento favorito del peleador de la saga KoF, Sie Kensou (ah, y de Li Xiang Fei de Real Bout 2)


End file.
